


同归

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #现实向 风格慢热 纯甜不虐 已完结（含四篇番外）#时间线与现实有些许出入#美好属于两位老师 ooc属于我





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最好听的情话，是“走吧，回家。”

其实有一段时间，孟鹤堂认真的思考过自己是不是一个合格的人生赢家。  
那年他25岁，意气风发地抱得美娇娘，挑中的小搭档一团孩气的脸上终于添了些少年人的棱角，虽然搭档俩常年混迹小园子，但偶尔也跑跑场子给人跨刀。下了台脱下大褂，他还是乐得自在的孟祥辉，素着一张脸他也可以与妻子挽手走在街上，可以与一众损友兄弟拼酒喝到醉态尽露，被师兄师弟拿到台上砸挂。  
那年25岁的孟鹤堂睁着醉眼，笑的傻里傻气，如果恰好有一点灯光落在他的脸上，那饱满的脸就更加自然的从里到外透出一股红润。半眯着眼，小孟心里美啊，我也算得人生圆满。 

 

薄荷爆珠的烟气冲劲十足，打断了28岁的孟鹤堂时断时续的关于25岁的记忆。那烟气夹杂着这个冬夜里冻成絮状的冷空气，又温柔又残酷地往肺里灌着，吐出时又阴魂不散地在鼻尖团着不肯散去。 孟鹤堂的眼睛带着一丝醉酒的红，略显寡淡的眉微微皱着，伸手挥散了这烟气，把剩了半截的烟扔下一脚踩灭。喉咙里薄荷的凉像是在皮肤下埋了一块冰，这烟劲冲，本来也不常抽，不过是熬夜打盹时提精神用的，今天便用来解一解濒临失态的醉意。  
他眉头皱的更紧了，听着楼上酒店他们包间里众人时不时爆发出的尖叫笑声，他觉得在酒店旁小巷子口挨冷风吹醒酒的他更加格格不入。 冷，他吸了吸鼻子，把冻得冰凉的手揣进带着体温的外套口袋，却触到了他安静的像是死去多时的手机。手机最近一次活跃是在五个小时前了，结婚三年的妻子发来的短信，没有冷言冷语，也没有假意客套的词语润色，简短来说，他的婚姻结束了。 孟鹤堂手指摩挲着手机，眼角有些红，望着街口出着神。烟气一散，酒精在他的脑海里仍然叫嚣着，好像一个煽风点火的人，一定要找出些事来让他愤怒。于是他就想起了他的婚姻，遗憾吗，好像不遗憾；伤心吗，也好像不伤心。成年人的有些感情与少年人太不同了，在爱里，他们非常能忍，又非常不能忍，像是揣着一杯温吞吞的水，成年人说不上来这杯又不能暖手也不能冲茶的水到底有没有价值，可一旦冷了便毫不犹豫地泼在地上。  
孟鹤堂心里为自己的这番温水论有些自嘲般的得意，他一向是个心大活泼的形象，久而久之他也就是那样的了，鲜少有这种理性又有价值的想法。肩膀上忽的一沉，即使喝多了头脑不甚清醒，他也感觉出身后多了一个人的气息。 那人一只手搭着他的肩膀，凑近他小心翼翼的偏过头看他的脸，呼吸声浅浅的，小声开口：“孟哥还行吗，师哥让我下来看看，说要是您不舒服就把您送家去。”孟鹤堂侧过脸，脸上赶紧挂上笑意，这声音他熟的不能再熟，是周九良，他亲搭档，小孩比他小五岁，从17就跟着他混。 孟鹤堂借着楼上的灯光端详着周九良的脸，那张脸不笑时颇有些严肃，而此时却实打实地带着关心和有些明显的紧张。 孟鹤堂笑出了声，他也不知道为什么，就是笑的气息都不稳，哧哧的气音落在周九良耳朵里，随后就是孟鹤堂醉后更加低沉的声音：“怕你孟哥咬人啊？没事儿，没事儿，这点酒撂不倒人。” 楼上投下来的灯光很柔和，孟鹤堂的眉眼一笑便弯弯的，眼中似有波光流转，有些挑的眼角带着点娇，染着酒意的眼波倒添了三分懵懂。周九良没喝酒，此时却有些呆，他一向觉着他孟哥好看，虽然用媚气来形容一个二十大几的男人有点怪，但用来形容孟鹤堂倒是有几分贴切。 孟鹤堂见这小孩呆着，轻轻给了他脑袋一下，拉着他摇摇晃晃的要上楼去，周九良忙搀住他，他路都有些走不稳，还嘟嘟囔囔地要继续喝，周九良心里定下主意，还是赶紧把这冤家送回去的好。  
忽略了醉汉的反对，周九良以最快的速度跟一众喝多的没喝多的师哥师弟道了别，拿起他两人的东西就拉着孟鹤堂下了楼，好不容易把有些生闷气的醉汉塞进出租车，他坐上了副驾驶，熟练的跟司机报了孟鹤堂家的地址。“我不去！不去！”后座的孟鹤堂却闹了起来，“去那我就下车，现在就下车！” 孟鹤堂无视车子已经起步，伸手就要拉车门，司机师傅一脚急刹，正在系安全带的周九良差点没碰死在挡风玻璃上：“孟哥，诶！干嘛呢，车都开了，别闹啊，一会儿就到家。” “我不管，不去，什么家，我不听！”孟鹤堂酒劲倒是上来了，跺脚跺的车底砰砰响，在司机不耐烦之前，周九良抓了抓被碰坏的发型，无奈地报出了自己宿舍的地址。

 

其实有一段时间，周九良认真的思考过孟鹤堂到底给他灌了什么迷魂汤。  
他刚十七岁那年，被孟鹤堂挑着了成了搭档，按他的理解就是成了孟哥的小跟班。17岁的孩子看起来再怎么老成也还是少年心性，生活中贸然多出来一个比自己大不了几岁的搭档，美其名曰照顾他，东管西管的又当爹又当妈，周九良总归还是有些瞧不上，不服管的。 可是每次那人因为自己不耐烦的语气或者举动皱起眉头瘪了嘴——他就这样，一委屈了全写在眉眼间，亮亮的眼睛眨呀眨的，像是马上就要撇嘴开始哭的小孩，周九良就控制不住的马上软了语气。唉，就当陪傻子玩了，叛逆期的周九良默默地想着。  
后来周九良觉出事情变味儿了的时候已经晚了，孟鹤堂这人就像刚出锅的棉花糖一样，白白软软的丝絮在周九良的心上一天天绕啊绕啊，以至于一看到他，周九良的心就变成了一整个棉花糖，又软又甜，不像样子。 周九良二十岁那天，他孟哥兴冲冲地给他往蛋糕上插蜡烛——就他们两个人，窝在宿舍里没告诉别人，一边插蜡烛，孟鹤堂一边絮絮叨叨的嘴碎，他说我家周宝宝长大了，懂事了，二十岁是大人了，也知道心疼孟哥了，你想想你刚和我搭的时候，那个叛逆劲儿的，啧啧啧啧。 说着胡撸胡撸周九良的青皮短茬脑袋，语气也变得软软的：“航航，二十岁生日快乐，欢迎来到大人的世界。”周九良笑着闭上眼睛，头上他孟哥的手暖暖的，他破天荒的没有躲开，他腹诽道，还不是把我当小孩子，摸脑袋摸个没完。  
他许了愿望，迷信地双手合十，他心里想，希望我和孟哥永远别分开，一直这样好。周九良那时候还不懂，想要和一个人一直在一起，想要让那个人跟自己世界上第一最最好，这种感情俗称喜欢。 后来周九良懂了，开窍的那天是孟哥搬出去的那天，他马上就要和队里报幕的漂亮姐姐结婚了。新房装修时周九良还帮着忙的脚不沾地的孟哥联系过工人，所以他很早之前就知道有这一天，可是等着白天队里一帮大老爷们闹闹哄哄的帮着孟鹤堂把一堆行李抬上新房，归置整齐，又一块装模作样的点评新房的装修时，周九良在人群中看着孟哥笑意盈盈颇有得色的脸，觉得他与新房是那么和衬，与那个温柔漂亮却有些沉默的姐姐是那么和衬。 回想起狭小的宿舍床铺和永远散不干净烟味的小房间，有些赧然，于是他也和人群一同笑着，起哄着即将新婚的夫妇，直到害羞的准新娘躲进房间，直到晚上大家伙吃完了饭各回各家。  
那天晚上周九良躺在床上烙了一宿烧饼，心里闷闷的，一直清醒到凌晨。他披上衣服坐起来，一打眼却看见那张已经空了的床边柜子上放着盒软白塔山，是他孟哥常抽的那种，大概是忘了带走吧。周九良走过去，轻轻的拿起那烟盒，打开一看却只有一根，难怪没有带走，周九良凑上去闻了闻，与孟哥手指间相同的香烟味有些好闻。 自从他与孟鹤堂搭档并且住在一起后，孟鹤堂就不让他碰烟，严防死守的，看到周九良动烟盒都紧张，生怕他偷偷染上吸烟的毛病。 周九良拿出烟盒里仅存的一根烟，翻箱倒柜才找到了一个一次性火机，他把香烟放进嘴里，想要点着又犹豫，像背着家长做坏事的小孩，他又看了一眼空空的光床板，心一横，火光燃了起来。他不知道塔山的味道这么强烈，烟气一钻进鼻子里，呛的他剧烈的咳嗽起来，咳嗽了老半天，才手忙脚乱地把烟弄熄。 周九良有些呆愣，半晌才喃喃开口，沙哑的嗓音却把自己都吓了一跳，他轻声地，小心翼翼的叫了一声孟哥，他知道不会有人回应了，可是周九良那时确是真的想把孟鹤堂抱进怀里。

 

周九良拿毛巾擦着头发，沉默的看着躺在自己床上沉沉睡着四仰八叉的孟鹤堂。倒是很巧，他的室友朱老师外地跑活，近几天都不回来，可是周九良也不好意思趁人家不在乱睡人家的床铺，现在可好了，就孟鹤堂这个四仰八叉霸占整张床的无赖德行，他非得在床边坐一宿不可。  
“孟哥，孟哥，诶！先生诶！”周九良弯下腰去，轻轻拍拍孟鹤堂的脸，想把他叫醒，好把这一身酒气的衣服给他脱了，再给他擦擦脸好一起挤着睡觉。 孟鹤堂动了动，皱起了眉，顺下来耷拉在额前的头发随着孟鹤堂的挣扎扭动乱晃着，经过一番把床单搅的乱七八糟的挣扎，号称没醉的孟鹤堂终于坐了起来。周九良好言好语的哄着：“来孟哥，我扶着你洗把脸，咱换了衣服接着睡好不好？”说着倒了杯水递到孟鹤堂嘴边，孟鹤堂还是懵懵的，就着周九良的手喝了两口水，站了起来。  
周九良忙不迭地把水杯放到床头，正准备上手扶他孟哥，孟鹤堂却一头扎进了他的怀里，醉汉手劲大的惊人，孟鹤堂紧紧箍住他的腰，把脑袋放在他肩上一个劲的乱蹭，软软的头发不停搔着周九良的耳朵，一边蹭一边口齿不清的呻吟着，周九良挣了两下没挣开，头上的毛巾倒是掉到了地上，他被迫放弃了挣扎，他托住孟鹤堂的腰，心里有些甜又有点苦涩——甜的是日思夜想的人就在自己怀里撒娇一样的磨蹭着，苦涩的是他不知道是把自己当成了谁。  
“孟哥，别闹，你这是在我宿舍呢，嫂子不在。”周九良轻轻顺了顺孟鹤堂的头毛，无奈的开口，谁知道这话可是狠狠地戳着孟鹤堂的痛脚了，孟鹤堂手又是一紧差点把周九良勒成个沙漏，周九良刚要开口埋怨，却感觉怀里的人抽泣了起来。 他孟哥一向泪窝子浅，又多愁善感的，周九良不是第一次见他哭，只当他是喝多了酒，可怀中的人却抽抽噎噎地开口了：“你再提那两个字我抽你…”周九良愣住了，心想哪两个字啊，于是试探性的开口：“嫂子？” 孟鹤堂一下松开手抬起头来，他鼻头哭的红红的，一抽一抽的像只小兔子，满脸的泪痕，满脸的不敢置信，小嘴一撇，眼眶里的金豆豆应声掉下来：“你…你还说…我真是管不了你了…” 周九良真是无奈了，什么叫用最怂的语气说最刚的话，哭成这样了对自己说话还是像训自己家孩子，周九良赶紧伸手给他孟哥抹眼泪：“好好好，不说了不说了，孟哥我错了，别哭啊。到底怎么了，跟我说说呗。” 孟鹤堂赌气甩开周九良的手：“大人的事小孩别管。”周九良捡起地上的毛巾，也不管脏净就拍到孟鹤堂脸上，狠狠地呼噜着，心里发狠，这人从一开始就把自己当个小跟班小屁孩，从来没把自己当成过可以依靠的人，甚至没把自己当成朋友，亏得自己天天先生长先生短的挂心着他。 直到把他满脸的眼泪擦干，又干脆的钳制住孟鹤堂挣扎的手，把他按回床上，语气冷了起来：“孟哥还把我当小孩？再这样说可是要吃亏的。”孟鹤堂脸上的毛巾掉了下来，露出那张委委屈屈的小脸，抬着眼看着周九良。 他虽没再掉眼泪，可那眼眶经过刚才毛巾的一番蹂躏愈加红了，在有些昏暗的床头灯的照射下，本就媚气的一双眼睛汪着一汪水似的，脸上挂着一幅被谁欺负了去的表情，还控制不住地小声抽噎着，这倒霉模样让周九良感觉下腹一阵阵的发紧。 周九良感觉自己的脸已经红到了耳朵尖，干咳了两声掩饰了一下尴尬，坐在了孟鹤堂身边，把手抬起来想安抚孟鹤堂的后背，伸手伸到一半又犹犹豫豫的收了回来，他嗫嚅着：“孟哥，你想说吗？我就是...不想你一直把我当成小屁孩，有些事情，我也许有能力和你一起分担。”  
孟鹤堂低着头轻轻抽噎着，快要凌晨的房间里安静到只能听到两个人的呼吸声。半晌，孟鹤堂叹了一口气，从外套口袋里摸了好几下，摸出一根烟来叼在嘴里，他转头把火机丢给周九良，周九良乖乖地给他把烟点上。 “航航，你孟哥只想和你同甘，苦的事，不想让你知道。”孟鹤堂的声音带着哭泣后的沙哑，长长地出了一口气，这个房间久违的染上了烟气：“以后别叫嫂子了，我...和她要分开了。”周九良虽已经隐隐约约猜到了一些关于孟鹤堂婚姻的变故，可还是十分惊讶，他没有想到这段维系了三年余的关系会结束的这么快，这么坚决。 孟鹤堂拍了拍他的肩膀，顺势往他身上一靠：“我们航航真是大人了，孟哥刚见你那时候，老想着做出个大人的架子来，才好降得住你。” 孟鹤堂到底还是有些醉的，说话有些吞吞吐吐的，周九良坐的更直了些，让他靠的更舒服些，只听他又絮絮地说：“航航啊，孟哥这事不愿告诉你，不是因为孟哥不信任你，不看重你，是因为不合适。孟哥不想让你觉得，感情就是这么随便的一回事，毕竟，嘿嘿，我们航航还没有过对象呢。” 说着说着，孟鹤堂的声音渐渐弱了下去，过了一会儿，周九良以为他又睡着了，揽住他的肩把他放平在床上，像是在安慰，又像是自言自语似的小声说：“先生，我对你怎么可能随便。”俯身看时，冷不防撞上孟鹤堂晶晶亮亮的眼睛，孟鹤堂小声地呢喃着，周九良又凑近了一点，才听清他说的是“你别走”，周九良轻轻叹了口气，只当他孟哥还放不下，正要起身换衣服准备睡觉，衣角却被人拽住，这次床上那人的话里有了称谓，他清清楚楚地说了一句：“航航，你别走。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

头顶忽然微微一痛，周九良如梦初醒般的转过头，是他眼前是他家先生放大版的脸，眼前人怕是有点恼，给他头上那一记扇子甚至没有打开来。  
“码前儿了。”孟鹤堂凑近小声说了这么一句，又迅速的回到自己的位置，他脸上带着点无奈的神色，只有周九良能看出来的那种无奈，当孟鹤堂眼神稍稍有点放空，嘴角抿着，稍稍带点笑意，整个人看起来又温和又无害，甚至有点勾人，可是没人比周九良更清楚了，他这幅样子久了就要冷落人，要你去用尽心思诚恳认错才会原谅。周九良飞快的把活儿在脑子里过了一遍，忙不迭地应了声“嗨，‘娶过来‘像话嘛，这叫‘娶进来‘。”他暗自松了口气，还好这场栓娃娃台底下对了好多遍，而他走神又不是很久。  
直到鞠躬下台，周九良都非常活跃，自觉加快了节奏，算是给自己的走神找补，还好台底下观众反应还算热烈。 最后孟鹤堂先他一步下了台，待周九良走到后台休息室时，孟鹤堂的大褂盘扣已经解的差不多了，孟鹤堂一边脱着大褂，一边拿眼瞥他：“今天你辫儿师哥约我出去吃饭，晚上我不回宿舍了。” 孟鹤堂自从酒后失态后已经腆着脸在周九良宿舍窝了好几天，酒一醒，孟鹤堂绝口不提那天晚上借着酒劲絮絮叨叨的那些话，只把宿舍当成几年前他和周九良曾经合住过的那个，一边嘴碎的嫌弃周九良不会收拾，一边把周九良衣柜里塞的乱七八糟的衣服拿出来重叠码的整整齐齐，颇有点老父亲变贤妻良母的意思。 他虽不再提起，可那天晚上他说的每一个字都像熬过的糖一样滴在周九良心里，时间长了反而更难以抹去，那天晚上孟哥晶晶亮的眼睛，红润润的嘴唇都一个劲的在周九良脑海里晃来晃去，一想起来就止不住的愣神，哪怕是在台上。 朱老师仍然没有回来，孟鹤堂和周九良也就很有默契的没有提过让孟鹤堂回去的事情，这几天晚上他们依然挤在一张床上睡觉——不过是孟鹤堂睡觉，周九良假装睡觉，天地良心他哪儿睡得着啊，年轻的小孩儿突然发现喜欢一个人是很折磨人的，并且很考验耐性。  
周九良点了点头，没有说话，他还是很有自知之明的，这么多年来，他孟哥的事都只是决定了之后给他通知一声，没有询问他允不允许的必要。孟鹤堂的脑袋从套着的T恤中费劲的冒了出来，有点儿别扭的看了他一眼：“行不行啊。” 说完又一脸纠结的抓了抓被T恤弄乱的头发：“呃…我就是感觉住在你那，说来就来说走就走不合适。”周九良笑了，心情突然就因为他孟哥这两句话变得阳光明媚起来，孟哥这是跟他报备呢，他笑得见牙不见眼：“当然行啊，要是半夜还回来，我给你开门。”孟鹤堂愣了愣，上前呼噜了一把周九良的头毛，拿起包撂下一句“走了“就出了门。  
这个辫儿师哥，就是云字科的张云雷。说起这人也是个风云人物，从小跟着师傅学艺，生得一副好嗓子，奶声奶气时便得师傅青眼，孟鹤堂在师门混熟时，这位人物也才刚回来——因着倒仓，他便离了师门别处谋生去了，听说回来时还老大不乐意，被父母半哄半逼的给弄了回来。 那时的孟鹤堂刚得了字，在师门里又没什么存在感，既不是从小坐科，也没什么沾亲带故，因为这么个好耍宝逗乐又心大的性子，也算和众人相处融洽。因着和张云雷年纪相仿，又不像那些“老先生”，能理解张云雷头顶泰迪，身披豹纹的时尚——虽然后来的张云雷也改掉了那个让师傅看到的第一眼就暂时丧失语言能力的发型，但他和孟鹤堂在非主流时期建立起的革命友谊倒是日渐亲厚起来，亲厚到什么程度呢，孟鹤堂离婚的消息，除了孟鹤堂本人，他是头一个知道的。 孟鹤堂到了订好的地方，张云雷已经自斟自饮了一会儿了，看到服务员引他过来，笑得温温良良的向他招手。  
酒过三巡菜过五味，孟鹤堂着实有点郁闷起来，张云雷借着酒劲，一改温良，狠狠嘲笑了一番他这种顾头不顾腚扎进小搭档的怀里逃避现实的行为，也怪他，把事情经过描述的太详细。“说真的，这小土豆还挺讲义气，” 张云雷揉了揉笑酸的脸颊，继续在调侃孟鹤堂的康庄大道上阔步前行：“要我说你现在也别惦记着搬出来了，直接等家里那边该收拾的收拾完了，再杀个回马枪，还省的你碰最后一面不是。” 孟鹤堂揪了揪头发，他对张云雷这番简单直白但逻辑上一点儿揪不出错的见解发表不出一点看法，张云雷不只是比他年轻那几岁，他整个人是不经事的，孟鹤堂对于这种张牙舞爪的天真感到话不投机，可是他又不得不承认，他有点羡慕。张云雷看他闷着不开腔的样子，识趣的打了个哈哈，给两人的杯子续上酒，端起自己的杯子轻碰了一下孟鹤堂的，仰脖喝了下去。 孟鹤堂也拿起酒杯，抿了一口，这酒度数不算高，辫儿选的，和他这人一样，初入口是翻涌着气泡的刺激感，让人舌头麻麻的暂时失去味觉，待习惯了才发现其实整体是很单纯的水果甜，只后味带着一点点清冽的苦味。 孟鹤堂突然就想起来他第一次喝这种洋酒的场景，那时他刚当上干爹的大堂经理，少年意气，逞着强应下了应酬时不怀好意的客人的挑衅，直接吹了一支洋酒，事后吐的昏天黑地，洋酒的味道无论怎么清洗都留在他的鼻腔里，呛的他鼻涕眼泪横流。 孟鹤堂放下酒杯，轻轻捏了捏已经微醺脸颊泛红的张云雷的后颈：“辫儿啊，你以后可别遇到啥糟心事，遇到了一定跟哥说。”孟鹤堂故意叹了一口气，继续说道：“要不就你这脑子，可咋办呦。”张云雷笑着挥开孟鹤堂的手：“滚蛋，论起来你还得叫我师哥呢。”  
把张云雷关进送他回家的出租车，已经是半夜十一点多了，孟鹤堂站在酒店门口点燃了一支烟，不知道是巧合还是有意，辫儿订的酒店离他家，不，他的房子，倒是很近，孟鹤堂叼着烟，微微皱着眉，两只手揣在口袋里，摩挲着口袋里的门钥匙。也许是酒精上脑带来的冲动吧，孟鹤堂甩了甩头，他决定回去一趟。  
孟鹤堂默默地想着，可能辫儿真的是个预言家。他没有开灯，窝在沙发上百无聊赖的来回拨弄着手机。家里干净的仿佛从没有出现过另一个人的痕迹，她一如既往的谨慎仔细，根据协议带走了所有该归属自己的物件，孟鹤堂甚至怀疑她把所有带有两个人回忆的鸡零狗碎打包丢进了垃圾箱。 孟鹤堂有点恍若隔世的感觉，这间房子和他一样经历过这一切，算是他的难兄难弟。想必房子也想不明白，曾经有人在这里做好了未来好长好长时间的打算，笃定到仿佛要把对方锁在自己的人生里，原来只需要一纸协议和一夜之间，就可以随随便便的把所有发生过的一笔勾销，抹去的干干净净。  
“先生，我对你怎么可能随便。”突然想起这句话，仿佛按下了静止键，孟鹤堂一下子睁大了眼睛。其实那晚他自己酒后说的话都已经忘了个七七八八，一时间更是想不起周九良这句话的出处，只是他的耳朵还残留着一点工作记忆，这句话突然就以周九良一贯的口吻在他脑海中出现。 孟鹤堂干脆躺平在沙发上，沙发有点窄，像过去几个夜晚他与周九良分享的宿舍床铺。孟鹤堂已经懒得去控制思维的流向了，因为他知道，在这个时间，这个地点，如果他要刻意的去想起什么，那必然是会让他伤感不愉快的事情，所以突然出现在脑海里的周九良就顺其自然的成了让他放松的救命稻草。 周九良，九良，周航，航航，孟鹤堂两手交叠在脑后，回忆起这些年关于周九良的一切。前几年孩子有一回犯浑，事后挨他的训又梗着脖子不认错；自己气的脸通红，打又不忍心下手打，说重话又怕他真伤心，一时间自己倒是委屈上了，憋着一眶子的泪。正咬牙想着接下去的话怎么说，小孩儿却磨磨蹭蹭的凑了上来，声音放的软软的，小声认错，还弄得他摸不着头脑。 两年前九良改了新发型，上班时在自己面前别别扭扭的摸着头发，问自己好不好看；虽然九良发质有点粗硬，像他偶尔的轴脾气一样，烫了以后真的有点像一个钢丝球，自己还是憋着笑说我们航航怎么弄都好看，那天九良一整天都高高兴兴的，台下四处招猫逗狗，台上还开了一次嗓。还想到今天台上，一眼就看得出九良走神不知道走去哪里了，挨了自己打还无意识的露出的委屈巴巴的表情，不过看在他眼下明显的乌青的份上，自己也没忍心事后怎么训诫他。 孟鹤堂禁不住的露出了笑意，他现在就又冒出了那个独特的想法：有时他会用一种特别的动物去代表身边的人，比如他觉得烧饼像一只牛头梗，所以孟鹤堂的小眼睛队长经常会觉得莫名其妙，怎么孟鹤堂好好的一个人有时候盯着他看一会儿就笑得乐不可支像个小傻子；他还觉得小辫儿特像一只猫鼬，瘦长条，看起来可爱但又不是很精明的样子，他把这个想法跟张云雷说的时候，张云雷和他一样笑成了小傻子，笑到没力气了还惦记着给他脑袋来一下；他现在觉得他的小搭档像只胖乎乎的加菲猫，脸看起来就很有猫科动物的高冷感，养熟了才知道这只傲娇的小动物的脸有多好捏，且粘人又聪明的很。 孟鹤堂抱着手机哧哧的笑，在黑漆漆的房间里有点渗人，笑了一会儿没力气了，孟鹤堂憋着坏点开手机通讯录，把“航航“这个联系人的头像改成了一只肥猫。 他犹豫着要不要打过去，虽说时间不早了，但以他的了解，九良这时候不是在看书就是在打游戏，年轻小孩儿没有早睡的道理。不过，现在好像不用他犹豫了，九良的电话已经打了过来，孟鹤堂看着手机屏幕上的肥猫，一边憋着笑一边接通了电话。“喂，孟哥。”周九良的声音从手机里传来，有些失真，不过那声音里的奶气倒是很好辨认。 孟鹤堂一边答应着一边站起来，跌跌撞撞的在客厅里摸顶灯开关，他这人方向感其实差的不行，说着话脚下没留神，一脚踢到了茶几，“嘶”的一声倒吸一口凉气。 电话那头的声音突然就有点紧张：“孟哥你干嘛呢，在哪儿呢？”孟鹤堂眼泪都要挤下来了：“我…我回家了。刚才，起来开灯，一脚踢茶几上了…”周九良沉默了，似乎是被孟鹤堂傻到了，又好像在想措辞，半晌，他说：“你没事吧。”孟鹤堂终于摸到了电灯开关，房间忽然亮了起来，他眯起眼睛，弯腰揉了揉可怜的脚趾，随口答道：“没事了现在。” 周九良愣了愣，无奈的说：“孟哥，我没说你的脚。我说…你一个人吗，我…要不要…我…” 孟鹤堂的眼睛适应了光线，一屁股坐回沙发上，电话那头周九良还在支支吾吾的，孟鹤堂笑了：“脚和人，都没事儿。” 周九良突然就闭了嘴，再开口声音就小了下去：“那行，我…我就是问问…”“航航，你能不能过来陪陪我，我一个人不习惯。”孟鹤堂抢在周九良找借口结束通话之前，自然而然的说出这么句话。 孟鹤堂不知道，周九良在宿舍穿的齐齐整整的坐了好久才做好心理建设给他打这个电话，也不知道周九良一听到这句话抓起钥匙就出了门。“行，孟哥，我，我这就去啊，打车去。”周九良的语气一下子变得高兴起来，隔着电话孟鹤堂也能想象出九良说这话的时候绷不住笑的表情。 孟鹤堂腹诽道，果然还是小孩儿，一点不知道掩饰，可他自己脸上也带上了一丝笑意。挂了电话，孟鹤堂觉得自己该把房子收拾一下了，至少周九良留宿的话家里不至于像他刚进门看到的那么寒碜。于是每个房间的灯都亮了起来，他把房间里的稀稀拉拉的陈设归并了一下，在翻箱倒柜找到了另一个枕头之后，甚至很有成就感的哼起了歌。  
孟鹤堂自己没有意识到，知道了九良要来以后，他的心也像这个房间一样，从空空落落的漆黑中“咔啦”一声亮起了灯。

 


	3. Chapter 3

孟哥穿湖蓝色真好看，周九良在上台前就一直这么想。  
这场使大保镖，周九良词本来就少，干脆把捧哏工作放任给本能，一心一意的台上听相声。虽说文怕文章会，武怕大保镖，但孟鹤堂其实很适合使这块活儿，他身段匀称，动作潇洒利落，口齿清楚，很容易就能把观众包括周九良带进自己的节奏里。 今天他们第一次穿了这件新大褂上台，周九良挑的颜色，孟鹤堂去成衣店把它们带回了家。今天第一次上身，周九良在台上盯着他孟哥，压不住疯狂上扬的嘴角，舞台灯光效果很好，白晃晃的灯打在孟鹤堂身上，周九良只觉得他孟哥实在耀眼：他眉骨天生高，毛发又不旺盛，光从上面打下来，虽显得他的眉毛有些寡淡，但落在他眼底就成了湖面上波光粼粼的碎金；缎面大褂随着动作显出他身体的轮廓，湖蓝色与灯光交映出冷冷的微光。讲到包袱响处，周九良露出个笑容，其实心里想的是：瞧咱这眼光，绝了嘿。  
下了班孟鹤堂扶着腰，皱着眉头把颈椎转的咔咔响，周九良刚把两人脱下来的大褂挂好，闻声转头，看样子就知道孟鹤堂腰痛又犯了。“回去您热条毛巾，敷会儿，早点回去吧您那。”周九良把孟鹤堂的外套递了过去，又帮他套上，看着孟鹤堂拧成疙瘩的眉头有点心疼，暗自懊恼刚才在台上没看出来，下场时也没给搀着点。 孟鹤堂套好外套，一手扶腰一手在口袋里摸索，变魔术一样掏出一条包装粉粉嫩嫩的硬糖，看着九良，眉眼舒展开露出一个笑容：“上回去买东西顺手拿的，给你吃。”周九良愣在当场，孟哥这糖的杀伤力不亚于一封告白情书，他伸出手来却半晌没接，孟鹤堂塞到他手里时他嘴上还不饶人：“顺手，好家伙…孟哥您拿这超市的人知道吗。” 孟鹤堂笑出声来，轻轻推搡他一下，又从口袋摸出车钥匙，拿上自己的东西出了后台。 后台这会儿大家都拎包准备下班了，辈分小的路过周九良只暗自嘀咕，这师兄下班一向跑的最勤，今天在这儿傻笑也不收拾东西；辈分大点的路过都要给他一拐子，傻样儿！周九良就在原地杵着，小心翼翼的把糖纸剥开，劲儿不敢使大了，等到嘴里终于尝到甜味，周九良大概是剥出了他这辈子最完整的一个糖纸。  
按着孟鹤堂的说法，天一热，天儿可就热了。 周九良走在上班的路上，听到了今年夏天的第一声蝉鸣，翻了翻手机，今天夏至。作为一个标准北方人，按说应该不管什么节日，吃饺子就完事了，可是就夏至来说，孟鹤堂和周九良从小被灌输的习俗却格外的一致——吃凉面。 下班后，他俩拒绝了七队其他几个小孩儿出去撸串儿的邀请——作为他俩为数不多的共同之处，烧烤or火锅，他俩还是偏向火锅一点。周九良钻进孟哥那辆小甲壳虫的副驾驶，扣好安全带乖乖的等着孟鹤堂把随身的包扔在后座然后启动汽车。 “先去趟超市呗，”周九良随手拿起车上的一个小摆件把玩：“买点啤酒啥的，租用您家厨房，我给您露一手。”孟鹤堂嗯了一声，他驾驶技术实没有那么高超，再加上周九良在旁边他有些紧张，更加不敢分神。 周九良很少坐这辆车，所以并没在意孟鹤堂简短的答话，他对孟鹤堂放在车里的这些奇奇怪怪的小物件更感兴趣。比如他随手拿的这个小盒，扣了半天也扣不开，晃一晃还哗啦哗啦响，周九良实想不通这是干嘛的，直到孟鹤堂把车停在超市的路边，一人一盒还在较劲。 孟鹤堂停好车，偏过头看见这情景，有点好笑，伸手把小盒要过来，故意压低声音：“看好喽。”他故意吊着周九良的胃口，左拧右拧就是不打开，看着周九良越凑越近，神情专注，孟鹤堂终于笑出了声，手中的小盒儿上下一错，露出里面的牙签来。周九良看着孟鹤堂笑的眼泪都要出来了，简直丧气极了，又想不通他孟哥在车里放盒牙签到底有啥用，干脆捏上了孟鹤堂的脸，直等到孟鹤堂笑着求饶，把航航周宝宝各种爱称叫了个遍才撒手。  
买了几罐啤酒，一些调料之后，孟鹤堂制止了周九良掏钱包的举动，自行付了钱，周九良在他身后等着店员把买的东西装包，一撇却看见了上次孟鹤堂送他的那种糖，码的整整齐齐的放在柜台上，他脸顿时红了半边。 “航航，走啦。”孟鹤堂提起购物袋，走了几步看他没跟上来，回头招呼他，周九良赶紧把目光收回来，摸了摸鼻尖，把孟鹤堂手里的购物袋接过来，与他一同回了家。 周九良对自己的手艺自信的很，他从小就很独立，自己做饭更是从拜师学艺之前就不在话下，此时看着饭桌对面吃的专注的孟鹤堂更是得意满满。 如果有人夸你做饭真好吃，你可能只是客套的笑笑，说句哪里哪里；但如果有人像孟鹤堂这样带着招人喜欢的吃相，乖乖的大口吃你做的饭，还时不时从饭碗里抬头甜甜的笑着夸你一句，那…你可能会想把自己都打包送到他家里去，周九良体会到了那种饲养小动物一般的乐趣。 吃完饭，孟鹤堂从冰箱拿出两罐提前放进去的啤酒，递给周九良。电视随手打开，两个人歪在沙发上，大口灌着凉凉的啤酒，有一搭没一搭的闲聊着。夏天真好，周九良惬意的眯起眼睛，暗自想着。  
八月多雨，天也亮的早，黎明时，周九良在宿舍听着雨声和室友朱老师轻微的鼾声，噼里啪啦呼呼噜噜，他实在睡不着了，心里也有点不安，不知是雨声扰乱了思绪，还是对于即将发生什么事的不祥预感。 周九良抓起烟盒，走去阳台，刚摸索着点上烟，口袋里的手机震动起来。“喂，孟哥？”周九良压着声音接起电话，怕吵醒睡梦中的朱老师，可电话那头传来的声音却像雨里的惊雷，劈进了周九良的脑子里。电话那头的孟鹤堂哭的已经喘不上气来，一句话说不清楚，只顾着哭，周九良狠狠掐了自己一把，强迫自己冷静下来，声音却控制不住打颤：“孟哥，孟哥，慢慢说，听话。”分辨了半晌，才听清那边说的是什么，孟鹤堂上气不接下气，他说的是“磊磊出事了。”  
早上七点，周九良拎着给孟鹤堂带的早饭，收好伞，敲响了孟鹤堂的家门。 门里传来哒哒的脚步声，门开了，孟鹤堂还在打着电话，光着脚就来开门，一看是周九良，红红的眼睛接着就又泛起了水光。周九良进了门，把饭放在桌上，听着孟鹤堂努力控制住抽噎，跟电话那头的人问着张云雷的情况。电话终于结束，孟鹤堂红着眼眶坐在沙发上，衣服和头发都凌乱着，一看就知从醒过来到现在还没来得及收拾自己。 空调开的有点低，他又光着脚踩在地板上，周九良皱了皱眉，去卧室找到他的拖鞋，蹲在地上给他套上，又顺手脱下自己的外套给他。 孟鹤堂看着他，脸上的泪痕被擦的乱七八糟的，嗓音哑着：“他们说辫儿从高铁站摔了，抢救了现在，怎么办啊…”说着就又要瘪嘴哭，周九良心疼极了，坐在孟鹤堂旁边，拿过抽纸细细的给他擦眼泪，眼看着越擦越多，索性放弃。 他把孟鹤堂抱进怀里，尽量把声音放的温柔一点，他轻轻摸摸孟鹤堂的后脑勺：“孟哥，师哥吉人天相，咱们离这么远，一时半会儿帮不上忙，先别着急，咱等着会知道怎么回事的。”怀里的人抽噎的声音大了起来，手慢慢攥紧了周九良后背的衣料。  
他们之间有过很多个拥抱，孟鹤堂一向是个感性柔软的人，从不排斥身体接触；周九良在浑过那几年叛逆之后，对孟鹤堂更加信任依赖，加上对他的喜欢，他们之间从不缺少拥抱。比如周九良感到不安紧张的时候，周九良想要跟孟鹤堂耍赖撒娇时，还有每次告别时，只要周九良语气开始黏糊起来，又逐渐凑近时，孟鹤堂总是笑着，张开手臂，把凑上来的周九良抱住，或轻或重的拍拍的他的后背，或者揉揉他的脑袋。  
现在这个拥抱再自然不过了，可是又再不同不过了。孟鹤堂爱哭，也有很多人都见过他哭，可是他极少在人前示弱，尤其是在他一手从青春期带大的小搭档面前。他总是习惯主动伸出手去拥抱对方，习惯把他护在背后，习惯去帮他处理他不愿意处理的问题。 这次的事本应像之前经历的一样，孟鹤堂冷静着，把事情调查清楚，再仔细的告诉周九良，叮嘱他不要担心云云；可是孟鹤堂高估了自己的忍受能力，当听到两天前还打过电话插科打诨的挚友现在已经人事不省生死未卜的消息，任他再怎么克制也是瞬间攥着手机崩溃大哭。在脆弱的时刻，他第一次意识到周九良是自己可以依赖的人，泪眼模糊中，他拨通了“航航”的电话。  
良久，周九良感觉到怀中人逐渐停止了抽泣，于是便放开了他，怀中的人在他胸前的衣服上蹭了蹭脸上的眼泪，抬起脸来。 周九良轻轻捏了捏孟鹤堂哭的通红的鼻头，声音是自己都察觉不到的温和：“不哭啦，我去给你洗个热毛巾擦擦脸，你先换件衣服，去吃点东西好不好。”孟鹤堂点了点头，又看了一眼手机，没有新信息传来，于是就收起手机去了卧室。 周九良叹了口气，熟门熟路的去了卫生间，放了盆热水，把孟哥常用的毛巾丢进去泡着，听见孟鹤堂拖着脚步噼里啪啦的走了过来，又把毛巾捞出来拧干。孟鹤堂这一晚就没怎么睡，加上又哭了一个早晨，现在就怏怏的没什么精神，由着周九良小心翼翼的在他脸上擦来擦去。他俩仿佛互换了角色，现在倒成了周九良一边帮孟鹤堂用热毛巾敷在眼睛上一边絮絮叨叨的安慰着不在状态的小孟儿，孟鹤堂哭哑了嗓子一言不发，随便周九良捣鼓。  
等到好不容易劝孟鹤堂吃点东西，喝点水，周九良应该说了比平时多三倍的话，本来就不怎么擅长安慰人的他现在也实在词穷了，坐在孟鹤堂对面看他一口一口抗拒程度堪比啃书本一样的吃他路上买的煎饼。 房间里只剩下孟鹤堂轻微的咀嚼声，还有周九良偶尔看手机时指甲碰到屏幕的声音，周九良在各种群里都看到了辫儿师哥出事故的消息，社里的大家纷纷醒来，张云雷平时为人清白宽厚，与他相熟的众人都在群里表示着慰问和忧虑。 “航航，”孟鹤堂放下吃了一半的煎饼，接过周九良赶忙递过去的温水：“今天早上，给你添麻烦了，我也…实在不知道找谁了…才…”周九良摆了摆手制止了孟鹤堂继续往下说：“孟哥，以后有什么事您不用考虑能找谁，直接找我。”周九良挠了挠脑袋，刚意识到这话说的有点自大，小声补充道：“您找我，我乐意。”孟鹤堂有点惊讶的睁圆了眼睛，随即轻轻咬住了下嘴唇，声如蚊呐：“你又招我哭。”  
等到新消息传来的时候，周九良正躺在孟鹤堂家的沙发上昏昏欲睡。 孟鹤堂吃了早饭实在受不住累了，坐在沙发上头止不住的一顿一顿打瞌睡，还要强撑着等张云雷的消息，周九良看不过，收缴了他的手机，赶他去卧室继续睡，还不得不承诺自己就呆这儿不会走，保证一有消息马上叫醒他，小孟儿这才依依不舍的进了卧室，一睡就睡过了午饭时分。 群里突然爆发出很多消息，周九良向上翻了翻，在医院的人发出了消息，张云雷虽受了大罪，但已经暂时脱离了危险。 周九良长舒了一口气，这位角儿果真吉人天相，他翻身坐起，走进孟鹤堂的卧室，准备把这个好消息告诉他。 孟鹤堂还没醒，卧室的空调温度被周九良趁着孟鹤堂刚睡着时偷偷溜进来调到了合适的温度，不像平时，孟鹤堂总是喜欢把空调调到极低的温度，仿佛在宣告自己不差这几个电费钱。孟鹤堂睡相很老实，窝在空调被里，露出半张脸，与刚睡着时的姿势几乎没差，周九良站在床前弯下腰，叫了两声孟哥，孟鹤堂皱了皱眉头，并没有醒。  
周九良静静地站了一会儿，抿了一下嘴唇，俯身下去，轻轻拨开小孟儿的额发，吻了一下他露在被子外的额头。

 


	4. Chapter 4

十月的太阳还残存着一点已经过去了的夏天的火热，周九良戴着墨镜站在高铁站外，低头刷着手机，在孟鹤堂的朋友圈里流连忘返，看着孟鹤堂在南京的这几天与张云雷的合影。张云雷脱离危险期后，恢复速度很快，众人终于都放下了一颗心，孟鹤堂更是一提起小辫儿就满口念佛。终于轮到休假，孟鹤堂直接收拾行李把自己送到了日思夜想的辫儿哥哥身边，跟周九良提前叮嘱了回来的时间，两人好安排出时间为唐山场的德云三宝演出排练对活儿。

一条微信弹了出来，是孟哥发的，说是已经要准备出站了。周九良对着旁边反光的广告牌整理了一下衣服，把墨镜往上推了推，皱了皱眉又把墨镜摘下别在衣服领子上。就在周九良第三次看手机有没有孟鹤堂发来的新消息时，他看到了孟鹤堂拉着个小行李箱从到达口四处张望着走了出来，周九良招了招手走上前去，刚想伸手接过孟鹤堂的行李箱，孟鹤堂却把拉着的行李箱原地一撂，笑着叫了声航航就张开手迎了上来，拥抱时，一脸懵的周九良听到了自己胸口挂着的墨镜被压到时求救的吱吱嘎嘎声。走去停车场的路上，孟鹤堂一路像是春游回来的小学生，叨叨着各种在南京的事情，张云雷的恢复情况啦，呆的这几天吃了什么喝了什么都说了个七七八八。周九良拉着行李箱，时不时给个回应，偏头看着他孟哥笑笑，其实心里还没从刚才的拥抱中回过味来。孟鹤堂刚才给他的拥抱更像是直接扎进男朋友怀里的小姑娘，周九良属实纳闷，他觉得以前孟哥抱他都给他一种爹抱儿子的感觉，他虽然也喜欢那样的拥抱，但是刚刚的拥抱明显更让他受用。孟鹤堂浑然不觉周九良的走神，好像也没觉得刚才的拥抱怎么不一样，他亲眼见了辫儿恢复的不错，终于放下一直压在心头的包袱，现在又见到了几日都没见的九良，打开话匣子就收不住。

两人上了孟鹤堂出发前停在这里的小甲壳虫，孟鹤堂发动车子，笑眯眯的转头问九良：“航航，回家你做上次那个面吃吧。”周九良熟练的打开了那个熟悉的牙签盒子，随口答道：“葱油面？好啊。”孟鹤堂打开音响，轻轻哼着歌，周九良在副驾驶漫无目的的刷着手机，一想到孟鹤堂刚才说的“回家”两个字，后知后觉的笑了起来。

这次唐山场德云三宝演出，周九良心里格外的重视，虽然不是个人专场，但也算是他们两个第一次作为主要演出人员参与的专场演出，他憋着劲儿想要精益求精。周九良作为一个量活儿的，按说应该是没有那么大的压力的，他业务能力本身就没问题，只要孟鹤堂不出现失误需要他去找补，他只控制好场上节奏就可以了。可是第一场演出下来，周九良脑门都是汗，看起来比卖力气的孟鹤堂还要疲惫，下了场归了后台，孟鹤堂从包里翻出手绢，递给正用大褂袖子内侧擦汗的九良，拍了拍他的背：“紧张啦？”周九良道了声谢，接过手绢又打着扇儿：“没有。”孟鹤堂揩了一把他脖颈上的汗，把手伸到他面前：“还没有呢。”周九良不好意思的笑了笑，孟鹤堂把手上的汗抹在自己大褂上，笑着说：“场上效果不错，晚上赏你多吃碗饭。”

结果当天的演出结束后，周九良自己拎着他和孟鹤堂随身的包走在回酒店的路上，心想着，还多吃碗饭呢，晚饭都不能和我一块吃。孟鹤堂在这趟来的演出人员里头辈分算大的，自然推辞不了和主办方的聚餐，周九良一向就不喜欢这种推杯换盏的面子功夫，孟鹤堂就干脆按以往的惯例给他推了，独自前往。回到酒店，周九良把两人的大褂挂起来，前前后后扯着布料端详着，啧，两件大褂都沾上了汗渍，周九良打量着这黑色大褂，沾了发白的汗渍怕是有点显眼，明天演出是穿不了了，这次演出安排也是丧良心，连卖两天力气。周九良拖过自己和孟哥的行李箱，住一间就这么个好处，他可以理直气壮的安排孟哥的行李，周九良像等待彩票开奖的彩民一样的期待的搓了搓手，打开两人的行李箱。果然，一样的湖蓝大褂在两个行李箱里显眼的放着，周九良最喜欢的那套。在宿舍收拾行李时，他就边把这件大褂叠整齐，边打电话给孟鹤堂，他不好意思直说他喜欢孟鹤堂穿蓝色，只拐弯抹角的说演出重要，穿新点的大褂显得精神，还好孟哥真的带上了这套。虽说两个人在台上顺不顺色其实无伤大雅，但是不这样又怎么能看出来他俩是一对儿呢，自己又没挂名牌，上边儿写着“孟鹤堂的搭档”，看着两件干干净净的大褂，周九良不无得意的微微翘起了下巴。

转天周九良就没那么得意了，甚至懊悔的想要挠墙。孟哥昨晚回来的晚，倒头就睡，周九良特意没把他叫起来，自己起了个大早，询问酒店前台有没有熨斗。他看这两件大褂就像丈母娘看女婿，越看越喜欢，因此吹毛求疵，看着上面一点点褶子也不舒服，他现在简直想给当时嘚嘚瑟瑟的自己一巴掌了。直到下午周九良跟着孟鹤堂去了后台准备晚上上台时，他都没敢跟孟哥说这事儿。倒是孟鹤堂一早就瞧出来小孩儿这心虚样，一起搭档这些年，心思通透的孟鹤堂早就把周九良的脾气摸了个七七八八，他知道就算他不问，周九良也早晚憋不住要和他说，索性装作什么都没看出来的样子，反正周九良心虚的时候什么都依着自己，还挺好玩的。到了后台素身对完活，要换大褂了，周九良拎着装着大褂的袋子，蹭到孟鹤堂身边，笑的有点不好意思：“孟…孟哥，我早上起来没事干，把您大褂一块熨了。”孟鹤堂愣住了，敢情周九良心里就憋着这事，那有什么不好意思说的，好事儿嘛这不是。他忙道谢：“哎呦谢谢谢谢，怎么想起来帮哥熨大褂，这种活儿你哪干过。”这句是大实话，自从俩人成了搭档以后，周九良的大褂就都是孟鹤堂从成衣店取回来在家熨好再给他的。也顾念着周九良在宿舍熨衣服不方便，孟鹤堂一向是演出完把周九良的大褂一并带着，一水一熨，两件大褂都是一起的。孟鹤堂接过袋子，心里还美着呢，只听着周九良摸着后脑勺继续结结巴巴，急得语气里都带上了奶音：“那酒店没有挂烫的，就只有…那种烙铁的，我没用过…”孟鹤堂这时也就拿出了大褂，倒是挺平整的，就是胸口的布料带着一点儿糊印。“火大了…”周九良声音越来越小，一边还心虚的把自己的大褂拿出来：“没事儿没事儿，孟哥，我自己这件糊印儿更大，就是…没你那件显眼…”孟鹤堂又好气又好笑，转头一看，周九良手里那件大褂糊印儿确实大，不过烙在屁股上，他又站桌子里头，谁能看得见。

孟鹤堂摸了摸那块胸口上的糊印，看了一眼一边站着好像在乖乖等着挨骂的周九良，心还是软了下来。其实他本来也不生气，就是觉得这大褂才穿了一回，熨废了可惜的慌。孟鹤堂放下大褂站起来，抬起手来招呼上了周九良的小卷毛，周九良也没躲，低着头随便他孟哥上手在他那钢丝球一样的发型上揪来揪去。孟鹤堂咬牙切齿的，语气中却带着笑意：“宝贝儿啊，以后咱这活儿你让我来成不成，你瞧好好的大褂让你祸祸的这样儿。”周九良忙不迭答应着，虽说他也知道他孟哥脾气软和，可是话说回来，不常发脾气的人一旦发脾气起来那不得吓死几个啊，所以周九良其实也挺怕孟鹤堂发火的。

这下闯的祸就这么混过去了，周九良也松了一口气，当时的他是没想到，不过两个月之后的一场小园子演出返场，孟鹤堂这个记仇的就在台上揭了他这个短。“他跟了我这么多年，第一回给我熨大褂，”孟鹤堂在台上一本正经的揪起自己的大褂前襟，展示了一下周九良熨糊了的那个地方，睁圆了眼睛：“我还给他道谢呢，我说谢谢谢谢，拿过来一看，嚯，怎么还一个糊印儿啊。”孟鹤堂憋着坏，满脸的狡黠，拍了拍在台上强装镇定的周九良，还坏心眼的学周九良当时的语气：“没事儿没事儿。”话没说完自己就笑起来，周九良也憋不住笑了，他孟哥学个什么东西都特可乐，哪怕学的是自己的糗事，周九良也觉得记仇的孟哥真的可爱的不行。

日子依然一天一天过着，今天的北京城降下今年的第一场雪。恰逢冬至，算起来七队成立也快要一年了，孟鹤堂和周九良一合计，干脆下了班把七队一帮大小伙子叫上，去吃火锅聚餐。七队的队员多半年龄都不大，加上孟鹤堂这个队长平时又是个和软的性子，这帮小孩儿从一开始对孟鹤堂诚惶诚恐一口一个队长，到现在认识了快一年都放开了改口叫了孟哥。小孩儿多了就闹，一般只要不出大乱子，孟鹤堂也从来不严肃申饬，所以这个成立还不到一年的七队在一起无论是台上还是台下，都热闹极了。孟鹤堂和周九良提前打电话到他们熟悉的火锅店里订了大包厢，下了班一行人就闹哄哄的去了，菜色上齐，一瓶一瓶的酒也就随着起开来，一帮老爷们聚一块，没有不喝酒的道理。孟鹤堂坐在上首，笑眯眯的看着这群小孩儿划拳行令，虽然平时他这个队长没什么存在感，但是到底台下立规矩，没人敢灌他喝酒，他也乐得轻松，一边夹着菜一边看这帮孩子胡闹。周九良坐在孟鹤堂旁边可就没那么幸运，他辈分可没那么大，虽然平日里作风老派，但到底年轻，也是爱玩爱闹的性子，喝着喝着，就成了熊孩子们的主要针对对象。周九良不是不能喝酒，只是这些年需要喝酒的场合孟鹤堂都有意护着他，挡酒代饮硬的软的各种手段无所不用其极，周九良几乎从没喝多过，所以一直也含糊自己到底能喝多少。

孟鹤堂吃的差不多了，支着下巴看着一边和筱亭划拳的九良，终于在笑闹声中插进一句嘴：“好啦好啦，你们也别摁一个人灌啊，待会带他回家他喝多了增加我工作量。”本来出来吃饭嘛，又全是小孩儿，孟鹤堂想着随他们去，可是看着九良喝的脸通红，说话眼见着也有点不利索，还是忍不住出言劝了劝。可惜，有点劝晚了，送走了结伴回宿舍的小孩们，孟鹤堂和有点喝蒙了的九良站在火锅店门口吹风。孟鹤堂紧了紧外套，抄着口袋眯着眼睛看站在身旁的九良。除了脸有点红，周九良好像没有一个醉汉应该有的明显表现，他好像只是在原地发呆，孟鹤堂凑过去帮周九良把外套拢了拢，露着个脖子他看着都冷得慌，周九良却抓住了他的手腕。“孟哥，你得带我回家。”周九良又抓住他另一只手腕，没骨头一样凑近，把下巴搁在他肩膀上。孟鹤堂闻着周九良身上的酒气，叹了口气，轻轻挣扎着把手腕从周九良的手中拽出来，拍了拍小孩儿的后背：“好好好，我带你回去。”周九良蹭了蹭他的肩膀，纠正道：“回家。”

深夜不好叫车了，孟鹤堂只好牵着周九良打算走回去，所幸路上没什么人，不然孟鹤堂还真有点担心他和周九良这样儿能招揽多少目光。周九良喝了酒话一点都不多，安安静静的走着，只是黏人程度得到了梯级提升，孟鹤堂的整只手都被包裹在周九良温热的手中，又被周九良当宝贝一样揣在自己的口袋里。路途不远，回到家，周九良才舍得放开孟鹤堂的左手，家里灯光比外面强，孟鹤堂才看出来周九良的脸红透了。孟鹤堂的左手被周九良捂的热乎乎的，他把凉凉的右手贴到周九良脸上，有点恨铁不成钢：“干嘛喝这么多，嗯？难受不难受，我不帮你拦着你就开始胡闹。”周九良直愣愣的看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，没有说话。对视了不过一会儿，孟鹤堂就不自然的低下头，不再看周九良的眼睛，把放在周九良额头上的右手也收了回来，没好气的嘟囔着：“看什么？”周九良握住孟鹤堂的右手，笑嘻嘻的偏头看孟鹤堂的侧脸：“孟哥好看。”孟鹤堂被他弄了个大红脸，想抽出手却抽不动，周九良手劲儿大的很，他不放水的话，孟鹤堂是没有挣扎的机会的。

“你…你别喝多了跟我撒酒疯啊，”孟鹤堂红着个脸，有点心虚的抬眼看周九良：“手撒开，我弄不动你。”周九良还是一脸笑意，他摇了摇头表示拒绝松手，“好看，”说着继续打量孟鹤堂：“眼睛好看，鼻子好看。”孟鹤堂无奈了：“好家伙，你喝了酒怎么跟个流氓一样。”周九良的眼神出奇的温柔，孟鹤堂被他看的浑身不自在，刚要继续挣扎好把手赶紧抽出来，周九良却突然凑近了。

两个人的距离一下缩到最短，周九良呼出的温热酒气喷在孟鹤堂脸上，孟鹤堂吓了一跳，刚要退后，忽然听到周九良用气声说：“嘴唇也好看。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

嘴唇相触的那刻，孟鹤堂脑子里只有一个念头：这小孩儿是真的没有接过吻。

这个吻生涩极了，周九良靠的太近，又控制不好力度，孟鹤堂的嘴唇被牙齿磕的生疼。他没忍住闷哼了一声，想要推开周九良，手却被攥在周九良手中抽不出来。周九良闭着眼睛，在孟鹤堂柔软的唇瓣上没什么章法的碾压着，听到孟鹤堂吃痛的哼声，顿了顿，放开了他。如果不是嘴唇上的痛感还提醒着孟鹤堂刚才发生了什么，孟鹤堂简直不敢相信，他一手从青春期带大的小孩儿吻了他。孟鹤堂看着周九良，手指抚过自己的嘴唇，虽然这种时候最应该考虑的不是这个，但他有点怀疑自己的教育出现了什么问题。

“孟哥…”沉默半晌，周九良终于开口了，孟鹤堂皱着眉看向周九良，等他的解释，周九良眼睛有点红，被他一看嘴也撇了下来：“孟哥，你别讨厌我…”周九良说不下去了，他的语气弱了起来。孟鹤堂好气又好笑，小孩儿还委屈起来了，刚才拽着我耍流氓的劲头哪去了？可是看着周九良马上就要掉眼泪的模样，孟鹤堂还是决定，得哄着来。上次周九良当着他面掉眼泪都是几年前的事了，也是喝了酒，抱着他不撒手，一个劲的说想家，他安慰了半宿才好。孟鹤堂叹了口气，放软了语气，有点无奈：“航航啊，孟哥不讨厌你，你…亲就亲吧…”孟鹤堂扶住了自己的脑门，感慨自己放弃的一干二净的原则：“孟哥明天就当没有过，好不好？”

周九良咬住了下嘴唇，眼泪就掉了下来，慌得孟鹤堂赶忙伸手去擦，脑子飞速运转，回想着自己哪句话说的不合适了，把人又招哭了。周九良轻轻抽泣着，拉住孟鹤堂的胳膊，整个人黏黏糊糊的凑了过来，孟鹤堂条件反射，张开手把他抱住。周九良把脑袋枕在孟鹤堂肩膀上，像受了天大的委屈，身子一个劲儿的抖，他呜呜咽咽的开口：“七年了…”孟鹤堂抚着他的背，嗯了一声。他倒知道周九良指什么，他也惦记着同样的事，过几天就是他俩合作七周年纪念日了，他头天还在想要怎么庆祝。

周九良把眼泪全数蹭在孟鹤堂肩头的衣料上，口齿不清的嘟囔着：“哥…我惦记你七年了…”孟鹤堂正想着周九良亲他这事儿跟合作七周年有啥关系，听了这话，拍着周九良后背的手一下僵住，周九良的声音又委屈又伤感，一句话说的断断续续：“我知道，这样不对…可是我得说…”说着说着，周九良把孟鹤堂抱得更紧：“哥，你就装不知道我喜欢你，我也不说，咱俩说一辈子相声…行吗…”

行什么行，孟鹤堂躺在已经睡着了的周九良身边，有点沮丧地想着，话都说出口了还让我装不知道，这不是丧良心嘛。上了一天班他也累够呛，可翻来覆去却怎么都睡不着。小孩儿哭着说完了那番话，不管他怎么哄都不再开口了，只一套车轱辘话来回说。孟鹤堂无奈只能扶着周九良洗漱换衣服，又把他弄到床上睡觉。他到底心软，也没回自己床上去，就躺在周九良身边，他怕九良半夜醒了不知道自己在哪，再给孩子吓着。周九良一番话说的他心里不是滋味，孩子都给委屈成什么样了，孟鹤堂抿着嘴唇，有点自责。他自诩体贴，可是九良这点心思他却从来没发现过，他以为九良对他好，黏着他，护着他，那都是这么些年来他俩相互扶持讨生活的情义，他是真没有想到，九良在他身上投入了这么多的情感。

孟鹤堂换了个姿势，平躺在床上，乍一动作，腰那儿的骨头吱吱嘎嘎响，他心里有点乱。他想起他哥俩刚决定搭档，他第一次带着九良一起见师父的情景，那时的小孩儿都还没给字，叫周航。他刚从传习社出来，顶着个青皮短茬脑袋，脸蛋圆乎乎的还没脱去稚气，一脸喜庆的笑容，有点傻乎乎的。进了门，跟着自己鞠躬叫师父，奶声奶气的很讨人喜欢。师父拍着他的肩膀，笑的很和蔼，夸自己眼光好，还期许着他俩日后定能成个小角儿。

师父还说了一句，孟鹤堂记忆犹新，师父说：小孟儿，你通透，多带带孩子，交到你手上的，得负责任。孟鹤堂叹了口气，翻身看着熟睡的九良，如今的小孩儿已经褪去了稚气，脸上有了些许棱角，不笑的时候还颇有点冷淡的意思。孟鹤堂心里清楚，九良对自己很重要，可是责任二字压在他肩上，沉啊。年长的人顾虑总是多，因此有些时候就有点懦弱，孟鹤堂心里还是怕，怕自己对他有所回应是害了他，怕自己以后关心则乱不能保护好他，怕他腻了，一切就真的都回不去了。

孟鹤堂的确通透，响鼓不用重锤，周九良寥寥几句话，已经能让他去认清自己的心意。他回忆着自己近来重要的时刻，无不与身边睡着的人有关。跟九良在一起，他总是笑着的，能让九良高兴，他也打心眼里有满足感。孟鹤堂笑了笑，支起脑袋，借着窗外的光看着九良哭红的眼角，他暗暗决定好了。“明儿起来，你再敢说一次，”他呢喃着，嗓音低沉又温柔，他轻轻捋了捋周九良的头发：“我就什么都不顾了。”

早上八点，孟鹤堂在一阵紧急风锣鼓点的声音中翻身坐起，迷迷糊糊急急忙忙的寻找声音的来源，心里还没清醒过来就已经开始骂街，这谁这么缺德。掀桌子挪板凳终于找到了周九良外套里正在响闹钟的手机，孟鹤堂拎着手机手忙脚乱把闹钟摁死，房间一下安静下来。孟鹤堂眯着个眼睛，刚想把手机放床头柜上继续睡，没留神一下把手机惯在了地上。“啪嚓”一声，很清脆，孟鹤堂终于完全清醒了。同时清醒的还有周九良，他也翻身坐起，睡眼惺忪，与一脸心虚的孟鹤堂面面相觑。

“呃…”孟鹤堂试图打破沉默：“孟哥错了…”周九良探头看了看地上的手机，表情突然变得紧张起来，孟鹤堂观察着九良的脸色，心里暗暗叫声不好，看这表情真给他摔坏了，忙低头去捡。低头看时，却发现了端倪，手机摔得确实惨，手机壳都摔脱了，可是周九良在意的明显是另一样东西，地上还有一张四四方方，有些褶皱印子但被人小心翼翼压平了的纸。孟鹤堂伸手去捡，周九良本来想抢，可是怕纸太脆弱给扯坏了，手伸到一半又硬生生缩了回去。

孟鹤堂从若有若无的草莓牛奶味上判断出，那是张糖纸，上面用小楷字写了一个“孟”字，软笔写的，笔迹再熟悉不过了，是床上那位的笔迹。孟鹤堂回想起来他曾送过周九良这么一条糖，某天去超市买点生活用品，结账的时候看到收银台旁边摆了不少。他那时候心里正想着周九良呢，小孩儿晚上下了班总是喊饿，后台又没什么能吃的。于是随手就拿了一条丢进待结账的东西里，想着下回哄孩子使。“你…这么喜欢吃这个糖？”孟鹤堂揣着明白装糊涂，故意问道，顺手把糖纸还给周九良。周九良心想，这可再抵赖不得了，从自己的手机壳里掉出来的，上边有自己的字，哎呀自己当初怎么就非得签上个字呢？

“不是，先生。”周九良干脆眼一闭心一横，认了：“我那是…喜欢您。”孟鹤堂哑然失笑，有点怀疑昨晚自言自语是不是太大声，让他听了去。他抓了抓自己的头发，看着紧张兮兮偷偷观察自己神色的周九良，回答道：“行。”周九良愣住了：“啊？”孟鹤堂凑近了些，周九良下意识往后躲了躲，孟鹤堂干脆抱住他的脑袋，吻上他的额头：“我归你了。”

直到洗漱完毕，周九良半躺在沙发上，抱着主动凑过来倚在他身上的孟鹤堂，心里还有种在做梦的不真实感。孟鹤堂看他这幅相好玩，窝在他怀里拱了拱他的下巴：“诶，航航，我问问你啊。”周九良答应了一声，孟鹤堂接着说：“那现在，你是我的？”“爷们儿。”周九良本能捧哏，这句接的倒是利索。孟鹤堂咯咯笑着：“那我是你的？”周九良犹豫了一下，低头亲了一下孟鹤堂的脸，回答道：“先生。”孟鹤堂很满意，笑的像只餍足的猫，玩着周九良搭在他肚子上的手指，语气像是憋着坏：“嗯，挺好。那我奖励你，帮你回忆回忆昨天晚上你喝了酒都说了什么吧。”

添油加醋描述周九良醉态的后果，就是被恼羞成怒的小孩儿抱在怀里使劲儿挠痒痒。孟鹤堂挣扎无效，眼泪都笑出来了，一半是被周九良挠痒痒逼出来的生理性眼泪，另一半纯粹是表演喝醉的周九良太过入戏给自己逗乐了，所以某种程度上他也算活该。闹够了，孟鹤堂擦着眼角的眼泪，撑着沙发坐起来，带着点哭音儿，语气勾人：“对了，还没给你讲完呢，还有一个事儿。”周九良的双手蠢蠢欲动，却面不改色：“您说。”孟鹤堂按住他双手，虽然他知道也没什么用，正色道：“你不能动。”说着凑的越来越近，周九良预感到了什么，乖乖的闭上了眼睛。

唇齿相交时，孟鹤堂双手搭在周九良肩膀上慢慢收紧，灵巧的舌头轻柔的舔舐着周九良的嘴角，勾引着一窍不通的自家爷们儿慢慢深入，这个吻缠绵又温情，周九良搂住孟鹤堂的腰，越吻越深。一吻作罢，孟鹤堂凑到周九良耳边：“孟哥可教你了，这才叫接吻。”

转天儿，孟鹤堂坐在他的小甲壳虫里，随手点着一根烟，等在周九良的宿舍楼下。烟还剩下一半，就看到周九良和室友朱鹤松老师从楼上下来了。朱鹤松老师帮他拎了不少行李，跟在兴致冲冲奔向孟鹤堂的小孩儿后面气喘吁吁。孟鹤堂下了车打开后备箱，先接过朱鹤松老师手里的行李一件一件往后备箱里归并，随后给周九良打了个手势，示意他自己收拾。孟鹤堂掏出烟，散给朱老师一根，两人看着忙活的周九良，随意闲聊着。朱老师吐出口烟气，调侃道：“他这一搬出去我还真有点嫁女儿的感觉。”孟鹤堂笑着一拱手：“岳父大人在上，小婿定好好对待令千金。”

坐进副驾驶，挥别了朱老师，周九良一伸手把孟鹤堂嘴里叼的烟屁股拔了出来，放进自己嘴里抽了一口，随后摁熄了包进卫生纸里。孟鹤堂一边看着路，一边频频偏头看着周九良把安全带系上才放心。“你到底什么时候学的抽烟，”孟鹤堂一边开车，一边皱着眉头问道：“不知道从哪天开始就看着你在后台吞云吐雾的，我怎么就没防住呢，让你给学会了。”周九良笑得灿烂：“孟哥，你没防住的多了去了。”“以后少抽，你嗓子多好，抽烟都给败坏了。”孟鹤堂舔了舔嘴唇继续说：“住到我那去，我就好好管管你抽烟。”

定了今天要搬到孟鹤堂那里去，周九良高兴的一晚上没睡好，收拾好行李又缠着朱鹤松老师说了一宿话，朱老师快被他烦的叫祖宗了。小孩儿这时候还在兴头上，满口答应着：“成成成，先生您想管什么都成。”拎着大包小包，两人站在孟鹤堂家门口，孟鹤堂掏出了钥匙，却不是周九良天天见惯了的那串，孟鹤堂把钥匙交给周九良：“家门儿钥匙，你的。”周九良笑的见牙不见眼，接过来，亲手打开了门，什么也不拿就冲进门去：“到家啦。”

孟鹤堂认命的把大包小包的行李拎进门去，看着兴致勃勃的周九良笑的温柔：“嗯，我们到家啦。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

这天清早，孟鹤堂平躺在床上，闻着从厨房飘过来的葱油香味，有点想哭。他手指头在自己肚子上戳来戳去，感觉里面全是葱油面。一周了，九良搬进来一周了，孟鹤堂没下过一次厨房。每次饭点孟鹤堂要往厨房钻，周九良都给他拦出去，自己系上围裙去做两个人的饭，并且这饭，一定是葱油面。孟鹤堂也不好意思说自己实际上快吃吐了，躺在床上，满脑子都是典故，想当初唐玄宗召幸杨贵妃也才一连七天，自己这也连着吃了一礼拜葱油面了，也该雨露均沾吃点别的了吧。

乖乖吃完今早份的葱油面，孟鹤堂蹭进厨房，讨好的从后面抱住了正洗碗的周九良。“周宝宝~”孟鹤堂拿下巴在周九良的肩窝里磨蹭着，九良有点痒，偏了偏头，手上的动作没停：“嗯？孟哥没吃饱？”孟鹤堂赶紧摇了摇头：“吃饱了，就是吧…这个…你搬进来尽照顾我了，中午饭我做吧。”说完舔了舔嘴唇，心虚的补充道：“我做饭你之前也吃过嘛，肯定好吃。”周九良摆脱他的腰部挂件，弯下腰把洗好的一个碗放进碗橱，笑了笑：“行啊，孟哥想给我做什么吃？”“红烧肉！”孟鹤堂兴奋的搓了搓手，眼睛里那种“八百年了终于可以吃肉了”的喜悦多的快要溢了出来。

周九良点了点头表示同意，有点好笑的看着孟鹤堂兴奋的出了厨房，继续他的洗碗大业。也不知道为什么，自己做饭特费碗，周九良戴着清洁手套，搓着挂着油的碗壁。头三天他做完饭都是孟鹤堂主动去收拾厨房，不过孟哥收拾完了往沙发上一躺，腿往他身上一翘就开始哀怨的数落他，说他做饭五分钟自己收拾厨房半小时，一摞一摞的洗碗。三天后孟鹤堂终于罢工了，吃完饭往沙发上一躺就开始装死耍赖，任凭周九良怎么扒拉他就是不动，脑袋埋在沙发缝里，像个顾头不顾腚的鸵鸟。周九良看着孟哥这样儿好玩，在给了他屁股一巴掌之后，就把做饭洗碗的活儿全揽了。

周九良推着购物车跟在孟鹤堂身后，看着他皱着眉头对照着手机备忘录，挑选着家里缺少的东西。周九良手撑着下巴颌，百无聊赖的看着孟鹤堂弯着腰对比着两款不同的洗涤剂，最终把选中的一款满意的放进购物车里，虽然周九良不太理解牌子和包装对洗涤剂有什么影响——不都一样是用来洗衣服的嘛，不过不妨碍他觉得这样的孟哥特别可爱。

在搬到一起住以后，他们都对彼此的生活方式表现出了一定程度的不理解，孟鹤堂老说他“不热爱生活”，他觉得孟鹤堂太过事无巨细。比如孟鹤堂就很嫌弃他一套衣服洗洗晒晒能穿一个月不换的行为。明明都是干净的，孟鹤堂还是觉得至少一个星期要换一套衣服穿。再比如周九良也很不理解，孟鹤堂这个记性不怎么好的人，偏偏喜欢把家里的事安排的头头是道，虽然有时候连备忘录也会忘了看，但是备忘录上全是“晚下班后路过便利店带一提纸巾”，“周末买酱油要买袋装不买瓶装”诸如此类的鸡毛蒜皮。

周九良掏出手机，对着在冷冻柜前看酸奶的孟鹤堂拍了一张，一边保存照片设置成壁纸一边出言提醒道：“孟哥，不是要做红烧肉吗，家里可没五花肉啊。”看着孟鹤堂如梦初醒的表情，周九良有点无奈的跟上他，走向了冷鲜肉柜，刚才还兴奋的跟什么似的，到了超市连肉都不记得买。

回了家，两人终于得以一同在厨房忙活，周九良一边淘米，一边看着孟鹤堂把额前的头发扎成一个小辫儿立在头顶，小辫儿随着孟鹤堂切肉的动作晃来晃去的，颇有些喜感。孟鹤堂做饭手艺的确不错，周九良领教过。他俩的关系还仅限于搭档时，一写新活，孟鹤堂就会喊上周九良来家里吃饭，顺便对活儿。周九良估摸的时间刚好，孟鹤堂端着红烧肉颠颠的从厨房出来时，电饭煲刚好响起饭做好了的蜂鸣声。最后饭桌上除了红烧肉这么一个硬菜，还有孟鹤堂又从冰箱拿出来摆盘，每顿必上桌的蘸酱菜，周九良盛好两碗米饭，其中一碗放在了孟鹤堂面前。

孟鹤堂已经第二次要加饭了，周九良有点迟疑的接过他递过来的碗，放下筷子，看着吃的嘴上都沾着油光，两颊鼓鼓正嚼东西的孟鹤堂，开口道：“孟哥，还吃第三碗？”孟鹤堂费劲的把嘴里东西咽下去，又夹着一截儿黄瓜蘸酱，听到这话猛点头回应：“嗯那！”吃美了的后果就是瘫在沙发上一个劲的胀气，虽然周九良给孟鹤堂的第三碗饭故意盛的松松散散，但也架不住孟鹤堂就着米饭胡吃海塞的劲头。虽然红烧肉确实挺好吃的，周九良咂吧咂吧嘴，也不至于吃到胃胀躺在沙发上起不来吧，周九良叹了口气，继续蹲着按孟鹤堂告诉他的地方在抽屉里翻找健胃消食片。

虽然嘴上嫌弃着撑到自己坐起来都困难的孟鹤堂没出息，周九良还是认命的在孟鹤堂吃了健胃消食片之后把他扶起来喂了半杯温水。孟鹤堂半靠在周九良身上，心想着这次丢人丢大发了，他这算是在小男朋友面前完全丧失了长辈尊严吧…不过怎么能全怪他没自制力，毕竟一周没怎么吃过肉了。周九良一手拿着手机看百度经验，一手轻轻的按着百度教的方法在孟鹤堂微微凸起的肚子上逆时针揉着，揉了半天孟鹤堂才弱弱的冒出一句好像有点效果了。周九良没停手，继续在孟鹤堂肚子上轻轻揉着，拨弄着手机，随意提起：“昨天高老板说的那个节目，孟哥你考虑的怎么样了。”孟鹤堂本来就苦着一张脸，听到这话嘴更是撅起来了，引得周九良放下手机去捏他的脸，直到扯痛了，孟鹤堂像只炸毛的猫，一巴掌把他手拍掉：“去去去，上什么手。”周九良好笑，躲过他孟哥乱挥的手，一下一下点着他的鼻尖：“我看您是不难受了。”孟鹤堂抓不到周九良作乱的爪子，懊恼的开口：“别闹别闹，光问我，你考虑了吗。”周九良摸了摸他下巴：“我还不是跟着您嘛，您去咱就去，您说不去咱也没什么遗憾的。”孟鹤堂低垂下眼帘：“得去啊，人家抬举，只要师父不嫌丢人，咱俩有啥不敢的。”

说起来，昨天俩人看电视的时候，一前一后的收到了高峰高老板的微信消息。消息不长，大意就是说东方台有一档说相声的电视节目，德云社要出两组人，跟着师傅去参加，现在考虑他俩，问问他俩有没有意见。他俩收到消息，当时满以为这就算通知了，就定了他俩去，也就回了个没意见。今早起来才又看见高老板的回复：下午再没意见就定你俩了。俩人才反应过来这是真的还没定人选，过了这村没这店儿的买卖，抢手着呢。考虑到现在，孟鹤堂这一句话算是拍了板，高老板收到他俩又一次“没意见”的回复，总教习笑眯眯给旁边坐的郭老师斟上杯茶：“定了，俩人愿意。”郭老师撇了一眼：“他俩倒敢不愿意。”说罢脸上却也挂上了笑意。

东方台演播室的化妆间挺宽敞的，孟鹤堂穿好新做的水红大褂，坐在镜子前任由化妆师在他脸上捣鼓。镜子里看到翘着个二郎腿的周九良，目光交汇，冲孟鹤堂做了个怪相，他怪省事的，就在后头坐着等他孟哥。他俩参加这档节目叫相声有新人，知道这个名字的时候，孟鹤堂还挺感慨的，虽说怎么着说了得有快十年相声了，总归还是小学生，可不就是新人。“参加这个节目，就是想看看自己这么些年的学习，处在一个什么样的位置，有没有在正道上。”孟鹤堂笑着回答导播的问题，语气不疾不徐的，声音也好听的紧。现在是在录制一个俩人的访谈，留备日后节目播出时剪辑用。孟鹤堂面对镜头很自然，面对各种问题反应的也快，早些年跟着他干爹于老师上过几档电视节目，也算有点经验。相比来说，周九良算是头回面对这种场面，有些坐立难安的，好在没有太针对他的问题，主要是逗哏孟鹤堂坐那儿一个劲的说，他也乐得轻松。

“角儿就是角儿。”周九良闻言转头看了看孟鹤堂，这是最后一个问题了，问到录制完开场对郭老师出场的印象和看法，导播问的笼统，孟鹤堂也只答了这么一句，周九良没搭茬，只看着他孟哥。说这句话的时候，孟鹤堂这种微微笑着，温和无害的表情他常挂在脸上，只是周九良没见过孟鹤堂露出这样的眼神，带着尊重敬意，有一丝艳羡，和不熟悉的人看不出来的野心。直到现场助理过来拆收音设备了，周九良都还有些神游。孟鹤堂比他年龄大，比他经历复杂得多，这么些年从认识到熟悉到现在互通心意，孟鹤堂极少对他讲自己过去的摸爬滚打，讲也是模模糊糊的一句话带过。周九良其实有些不懂孟鹤堂无意露出来的一丝野心，他自小学艺，家里都无条件支持，现在能在北京城自己养活自己，家里高兴，他自己也很满足。他没怎么想过譬如扬名立万出人头地之类的事情，可是他隐隐约约的知道了，孟鹤堂是想要的。孟鹤堂总是憋着一股子劲，起先他有些不懂他孟哥台上忍着腰痛非要使最卖力气也最卖座的腿子活儿，台下写新活儿新本子一句一改直熬到凌晨两三点钟的劲儿是哪里来的，就在孟鹤堂说出“角儿”这个词的时候，周九良心里登时更明白了些。

第一回录制这就算结束了，他俩对于自己能够通过最初的选拔本身没有什么疑问，按师父的意思来说，要是你俩连这点自信都没有，就不选你俩给德云社丢人了。俩人换回自己的衣服，回酒店准备拎东西回北京，准备下一次录制的段子，也是回去上班，毕竟参加节目同时商演和小园子的活儿也是没停的。一回酒店，周九良冲了个凉，出来看着孟鹤堂在那收拾他俩的行李，直接往床上一躺。孟鹤堂瞥他一眼，手上活计没停，继续叠着周九良挂在酒店衣柜里的衣服：“累啦？待会叫车走，要不你睡会儿。”周九良摇了摇头，没有答话。他确实有点累，但是有句话在他嘴里颠过来倒过去的咕哝半天了，就是说不出口，说出来怕他孟哥笑自己矫情。别说孟鹤堂，他自己也觉得有点矫情，可是他又特别想说。“怎么啦，”孟鹤堂看他没精神，把行李箱封上，凑到他身边来：“不舒服？”周九良看着孟鹤堂凑近，没有躲开，两个人额头碰到了一起。“没发烧呀。”孟鹤堂就势轻轻吻了他家小孩儿一下，说了这么一句。周九良拉住孟鹤堂，定定的看着他孟哥：“哥，我准陪你成角儿。”

孟鹤堂愣住，一时有点没反应过来，喃喃道：“怎么？”周九良不再说了，吻住了孟鹤堂的嘴唇。周九良学习能力很强，这是孟鹤堂亲手盖章的，他的吻技由一开始的生涩，没几次就把孟鹤堂那三招两式学了个完全，把号称吃过见过的他孟哥吻的七荤八素，红着张脸把意犹未尽的周九良推开。孟鹤堂有点喘，扭过脸去不看周九良：“行啦，知道你没事儿啦。”周九良眼睛里有了笑意：“本来就没事儿，谁让您送上门儿来的。”

为了赶明儿的场子，两人选了晚班回北京的飞机，这会儿周九良早窝在位子上戴着眼罩睡着了。一天采访录制下来，小孩儿还是累。孟鹤堂没睡，坐在一边编辑着手机备忘录，想着回去了要做的事项安排。想了一会儿，往九良那儿看了一眼，微微侧过身子，给睡着的九良拢了拢有点滑下来的毯子，看他的眼神满是温柔。

他听真了的，小傻子说要陪他成角儿，虽然不知道九良又怎么想起一出是一出的说出这么句话来。孟鹤堂放下手机，指尖轻轻点了点周九良露在毯子外面的手指，这算是句话，意思只有孟鹤堂自己能知道：

谢谢。


	7. Chapter 7

接到张云雷电话的时候，孟鹤堂刚下了飞机，和周九良站在虹桥机场行李转盘那等待两人的行李。

“喂，小哥哥~”张云雷的声音一如既往地清朗，他恢复的速度很快，现在的身体虽说还是瘦的找不到二两肉，但走路可稳当多了，在台上久站也不会疼了。“诶，辫儿啊，我刚到上海，怎么啦，怎么不发微信。”孟鹤堂张望着两人的行李，回答道。“那你啥时候回来呀，我昨天可听说啦，就那个，我们要拍的那个剧，很快就要开机了耶。”小辫儿的语气仍然很雀跃，听起来他心情不错。孟鹤堂轻轻咬了咬嘴唇：“这个我听说了，这两天得录东方台那个节目，估计我得下周去吧，具体也不知道…”还没说完，张云雷就兴奋地打断了他的话：“那你来那天得告诉我啊，我也过去，嗯…”他顿了顿，声音有点低了下来，不好意思地说：“挺想你呢还，你比赛加油啊。”孟鹤堂满口答应，张云雷那边可能也有事，没聊两句就挂了电话。孟鹤堂收起手机，却看见周九良早就拿好了两个人的行李，有点幽怨的看着他。“哎呦，光顾打电话了，没注意行李，走吧咱们。”孟鹤堂接过自己的行李箱，和周九良并肩往国内到达口走。“孟哥，谁啊。”周九良脸色有点不虞，可不是他故意给他孟哥闹别扭，谁让孟鹤堂打电话的时候自己叫他他都不理，可把孩子郁闷着了，他最不喜欢孟哥忽视他。“啊？”孟鹤堂有点摸不着头脑，很快又反应过来：“哦，张云雷啊，就问问我进组拍戏的事儿。”周九良没搭腔，哦了一声，也不看孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂把行李箱换到身子另一侧去，靠近周九良那一侧的手空闲出来，悄悄的勾住了周九良的手指。孟鹤堂明显感觉到九良的手僵了一下，但他并没有甩开。孟鹤堂凑的近了点，小声说：“你是不是不高兴啦。”周九良还别扭呢，转过脸去：“哪儿啊就不高兴。”孟鹤堂干脆拉住他的手晃了晃：“说嘛，刚刚怎么了？”周九良语气有点松动了，却还是绷着个脸没表情：“您就打个电话，我能怎么着啊。”孟鹤堂心下算是了然了，还是因为打电话的事呗。“是不是怪我打电话没顾上你啊？”孟鹤堂算把周九良脾气摸了个门儿清，一把就抓到了要点上，看着周九良脸色有点变化了，孟鹤堂知道方向说对了，继续放软了语气：“我错啦，孟哥脑子不好使，一心二用不了，下次我肯定先顾着你，好不好？”看周九良没答话，孟鹤堂又摇了摇周九良的手臂，叫了声航航。周九良这算是绷不住了，抽出自己的手臂：“您可腻死我了，看路看路。”虽说这话不是什么好话，不过孟鹤堂知道，这算是把孩子哄好了，也就笑眯眯的跟上去，两人一同坐上了去订好的酒店的出租车。

安置好行李，换了衣服，两人直奔演播厅。刚化好妆换完衣服，孟鹤堂还没来得及跟上一场认识了的同行们寒暄，两人就被引进了“小黑屋”。走完一通赛制流程，算是正式开录，根据小黑屋里的演员互评，孟鹤堂周九良两人被定在第四组上场。这一场两人准备的是他们平时小园子商演用惯了的作品，只是为了适应电视播出做了一些简单的改编和删减，因此两人也不太紧张，看完了前面几组的演出，稳稳的走上了台。

这一场要求排位靠前的演员组自行选择挑战对象，最终由张国立郭德纲两位老师选择胜出方，败方直接撂牌下场。赛制残酷，两人上场之前就暗暗商量过，若是真的挑了实力不是很强的新人，怕是有捡软柿子捏的嫌疑；两人最终选择了一组老少配的演员，逗哏演员虽年轻，捧哏演员的实力却不容小觑，辈分也颇高。双方一前一后演出结束，四人站在台上等待老师们的点评，本来一切是水到渠成进行的很顺利的，可是对方的捧哏张老师却突然发了难。“说实话，开录之前让我评分的时候我根本不认识谁是孟鹤堂。我这么大年纪跟小辈儿比，不好看，我们让了。”张老师来了这么一句，让大家都有点意外，虽然意思并不是针对谁，可是周九良还是没控制好表情，听到这话暗暗皱了下眉。辈分在那里摆着，孟鹤堂也清楚，若是师父和张国立老师就让他俩小辈儿的赢了，这位老师叔的面子是一定挂不住的。但也不能就顺着张老师的意思，

“让了”像什么话，难道自己如果赢就不是凭了实力而仅凭一个“让”字？孟鹤堂心下有点委屈，但还是开口劝和：“其实我们也不愿让师父和国立老师为难，不然就还是让现场观众投票吧，张老师让了这样对他们不公平。”说着说着就有点红了眼眶，其实与其说是舍不得舞台，舍不得对手，其实也有委屈的成分，谁平白让人家看低了一眼心里会不难受呢。周九良听出来孟鹤堂语气里的哽咽，垂下大褂的长袖子轻轻捏了捏孟鹤堂的手，没有说话，只静静地看着师父和国立老师商议。最终结果并不意外，孟鹤堂和周九良通过观众投票，票数多于对方而获得了张国立老师一方的一席之地，一是为了避嫌不能与师父同在一队，二来也是上一次录制与张老师约定好了的。两人拿了代表张老师战队的扇子，便退下了舞台，可算走到摄像机拍不到的地方，周九良四处看了看，攥住了孟鹤堂的手，叫了声孟哥。孟鹤堂笑了笑，说话还带着点鼻音：“没事儿，赢了嘛这不是。”说完手指轻轻点了点周九良湿润的掌心。

直到要进行访谈录像了，周九良的眉头还是皱着，他年轻，还不太懂得人情世故，再加之心上人当着他的面受委屈掉了泪他又护不得，他心里憋屈。孟鹤堂有心抚慰，可当着这么多人他也不好多说，只言语简短结束了访谈，拿了下次录制的通告单就急急忙忙带着小孩儿回了下榻处。门甫一关，周九良就挂在了孟鹤堂身上，也不说话，就搂着孟鹤堂的腰不撒手。孟鹤堂轻轻拍着九良的后背，轻言细语的：“委屈了？”周九良摇了摇头，还是不说话。孟鹤堂轻轻叹了口气：“怎么孟哥把你当小孩儿惯着，你就真变成小孩儿啦。”周九良把脑袋埋在孟鹤堂颈窝里，声音闷闷的：“我没有。”孟鹤堂有一下没一下的顺着周九良的后背，像在摸一只撒娇的猫，像是自言自语，又像是在劝解周九良：“以后我们还会碰到类似的事情的，这次我们赢了，你才有功夫在这儿委屈，要是输了呢？所以要想人家看得起你，你自己腰板得硬。”孟鹤堂虽有很长的一段时间是把周九良当成一个小孩儿带的，但他倒是鲜少跟九良讲这些道理，一是因为，周九良真的还是个小孩儿的时候比较浑，孟鹤堂要是说教他那是自找不痛快；二呢，周九良开始有个大人样子的时候孟鹤堂自己的生活比较忙碌，也就没怎么顾得上他的教育问题。周九良其实心下都明白，你要说他什么都不懂，一味意气用事那可真是委屈他了，他实是个知时事懂进退的人。只不过毕竟年轻了点，经历的少，有些事虽然心里门儿清，但是真碰上了还会难过不是？孟鹤堂都理解，所以他愿意耐心的把周九良劝好，愿意给他分析利弊，带着他明白更多的事情。周九良又抱了孟鹤堂一会儿，默默地撒开了手，表情也舒展开了，声音故意带着奶气：“孟哥，我饿了，咱俩吃夜宵去。”孟鹤堂捏住撒娇小孩儿的鼻子：“吃夜宵，我看你像夜宵。”

孟鹤堂下了车，就看到被杨九郎扶着的小辫儿大老远的冲他挥手。今天他回了北京进棚拍戏，跟东方台请了两天假，这几天不是正常录制，只是战队内部的赛制分配和成员间的磨合，有周九良留在那里代表他们俩就够了。孟鹤堂赶紧跑到张云雷身边去，近了才听着杨九郎一叠声的京腔：“祖宗哎，孟哥这不都过来了嘛，您这不利索的还往跟前儿凑合什么呀。”孟鹤堂迎上去扶住张云雷另一边手臂，只听张云雷嗔道：“我都好几个月没见着我小哥哥了，还不兴我出来迎一迎？孟哥孟哥，不用扶我，你又不是不知道我早能站得稳啦。”孟鹤堂也有点担心：“人九郎说的对，听话点儿，你现在可是个宝贝，站久了疼不疼啊？”张云雷笑的眼睛眯了起来，像只狡黠的小狐狸：“没事儿，小眼八叉的瞎担心。”说着轻轻拧了杨九郎的手臂一下，九郎配合的大叫出声：“哎呦孟哥您瞅瞅，我今儿就是吕洞宾。”孟鹤堂看着他俩闹闹哄哄，心下感慰，有九郎在旁边陪着点儿，张云雷看起来精神好多了。

孟鹤堂原先专业学过影视表演，又提前几天拿到了本子，台词已串了个大概，拍摄的几段戏份都是一条就过了，这时候正拿着栾云平师哥给他要来的电动小风扇坐一边儿看着小辫儿跟台词死磕。张云雷这段台词可难办极了，本来就不会外语的人只能照着九郎拿中文谐音给他写的提词板磕磕巴巴的念，念了几次导演都不给过。张云雷靠在柜台边上苦着个小脸儿，急得台词都冒出了天津味儿，惹得杨九郎一边给他扇风一边笑：“角儿，您这口音我可实在夸不出来了。”孟鹤堂和栾云平人手一个小风扇坐一边取不到景的沙发上看戏，给栾云平乐的直拍大腿，孟鹤堂怀疑，要不是保密协议限制，热爱分享的栾哥会在微博上直播小辫儿的奋斗全过程。孟鹤堂掏出手机看了看，还真有新消息，《相声有新人》认识的同行金霏给他发来了段儿小视频。打开一看可把他吓一跳，一帮人拉着他家小孩儿往后拽，他以为他不在九良出什么事了呢，急得忙把声音打开。周九良的声音把专注于观看张云雷的栾哥都吸引了过来：“都别拦着我！让我随他去吧！”栾云平来了精神，靠在孟鹤堂肩膀上：“这干嘛呢，把孩子弄成这样。”孟鹤堂一看就明白了，无奈的解释：“栾哥您看这不放着我照片呢吗，我没去录这个，小孩儿就开始犯熊，给我当孝子呢。”栾云平发现了新笑点，戳了戳孟鹤堂：“孟儿，你再放一遍呗，刚才没好好看，九良可以啊，你看看，多情真意切。”孟鹤堂转头看了看兴致勃勃的栾云平：“栾哥您也够无聊的。”孟鹤堂干脆把手机递给栾云平，让他自己看去。孟鹤堂听着栾云平哧哧的笑声，撑着下巴腹诽，果然，孩子静悄悄，一定在作妖，他到剧组半天了没见周九良给他发条消息问候，果然憋着坏在这出洋相呢。

下了戏，孟鹤堂和一众师兄弟跑去吃了顿晚饭，就回了剧组包的宾馆，家太远，明儿一大早怕是赶不过来化妆。洗完澡还不到十点，孟鹤堂放下看不进去的剧本儿，打算给周九良打个电话。虽然工作原因导致演员们一般都是四海为家，但他俩的工作就是拴在一起，去哪基本都是一块，像现在这样的分隔两地其实很少。“喂~”周九良接通了电话，听起来他心情挺不错的，孟鹤堂稍稍放了心，看来自己不在他那里进行的也还算顺利。“航航，”孟鹤堂压着声音开了口，打算兴师问罪：“今天演的还过瘾吗。”周九良似是在憋笑：“哥，我可想你了。”孟鹤堂勾了勾嘴角，他最吃这一套。周九良不是把感情挂在嘴边上的人，因此他每次表达自己的感情的时候就格外可爱，孟鹤堂不由得放柔了语气：“想我啊？怎么不随我去了呢。”周九良也在酒店里头坐着，听到孟鹤堂这话更开心了：“马上就能随您去。”孟鹤堂摸不着头脑：“你还顺杆爬了是不是，随我去哪儿啊。”“去剧组！”周九良笑出一口白牙：“今儿栾哥给我发消息了，问我要不要来客串个角色玩，我可答应了。”孟鹤堂连栾总队长的语气都想象得出：来剧组客串呗，看你演挺好的，不过先说好啊，客串可是不给钱！孟鹤堂笑了笑，这样也挺好的，又能提前几天见到周九良了，于是开口问到：“那你说好了没有啊，什么时候。”周九良似是在思考，慢悠悠的说：“嗯…明儿要对活儿，陈哥说都得在，后天吧！我明天忙完就过去。”孟鹤堂笑了：“嗯，你什么时候来都成，提前告诉我，我没事儿就去接你。”周九良答应的脆生，两人又说了些今天都做了什么之类的闲话，孟鹤堂明儿还要早起化妆拍戏，撑不住得早睡了：“行，就说到这儿吧，明儿都有事呢，你早点睡。”周九良乖乖的顺着他孟哥的意思：“诶，那孟哥你也早点睡。”孟鹤堂道了晚安，刚要挂电话，只听到听筒里传来周九良着急忙慌的声音：“孟…孟哥等会儿！”孟鹤堂忙问怎么了，只听那边儿周九良声音小了下去，扭扭捏捏的开了口：“那什么…孟哥，我爱你。”

孟鹤堂心下顿时觉得小孩儿认真的可爱，但他没有笑，他轻轻吻了一下手机听筒，声音放的温柔：“嗯，我也爱你。”


	8. Chapter 8

“可吓死我了。”周九良一下台就朝孟鹤堂抱了过来，他的麦还没关，只一边走一边冲孟鹤堂做着口型。孟鹤堂迎上去给了他一个简单的拥抱，在他耳边小声说了句不怕。这次比赛录制将他俩拆开来，孟鹤堂去说了段单口，而周九良和同队伍的其他人一同说了次群口。虽然孟鹤堂的单口输给了对方有点可惜，但最终他们队伍的总得分还是高于对方，成功虎口脱险。比赛结束的访谈环节，周九良估计是兴奋劲儿还没过，话比之前多了不少，孟鹤堂也由着他高兴。“真的，之前我们两个基本没分开过，”孟鹤堂应答着导播的问题，一边拉住了周九良的手，反应过来是在摄像机前又放开：“他出去我不放心，我出去呢，他也不放心。”周九良应和着：“是，他说单口的时候，我老想着给他递一句，我们俩就谁也别放心谁。”扭过头去，周九良和他孟哥晶晶亮的眼睛对了个正着。

“说实话，孟哥我觉得你输挺亏的。”往出走的电梯里，周九良拧开手里的饮用水递给孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂接过来灌了一口，又给周九良递回去：“嗨，都节目安排。”说完擦了擦嘴，掏出手机，电梯里信号不太好，没刷出什么新消息来。周九良喝了口水，默默看着孟鹤堂有点急躁的刷着手机，他孟哥最近忙的脚不沾地，北京有《能耐大了》等着他回去拍，上海又有《相声有新人》要他比赛。通告单上写的明白的，下次比赛重柳活儿，他俩怎么着也得现写个新活把包袱串起来，可是孟鹤堂又不能放着北京那边不管，哪有让一组人等他一个的，因此这两天把小孟儿愁的不得了，上了火嘴边上都长起一痘来。电梯门叮的一声开了，两人抬起头和电梯门外的金霏陈曦八目相对，金霏托了托鼻梁上的眼睛，笑的文气：“你们完事儿啦？”孟鹤堂笑着答应了一声，错身让两人进了电梯。金霏知道孟鹤堂现在忙碌的处境，上次他把周九良留在上海自己回北京之前就托付过金霏陈曦二人，拜托他俩带一带周九良，有什么事儿招呼他一下。他二人也是厚道的，几次比赛下来关系逐渐熟了，倒产生了英雄惜英雄的情宜。陈曦轻拍了一下周九良的肩膀：“怎么着小周，这次你孟哥又要把你落上海了？”周九良手撑着电梯里头的栏杆：“不知道，孟哥还没定呢。”孟鹤堂低头看着手机，听陈曦这么一说心里有点歉意：“我这也是不凑巧，老把搭档撇下，怪不好意思的。”金霏回头看了一眼九良：“小孟儿也就忙这一阵，柳活儿算是你俩擅长的，别太有压力了。”

告别了金霏陈曦，两人走在回酒店的路上，八九点钟的上海正是华灯初上，孟鹤堂叹了口气，他终于在群里刷新到了《能耐大了》新的通告单，最晚明天下午他就得走。他把手机揣回兜里，揪了揪周九良的衣角：“对不起啊，我明天又得走。”周九良笑了笑，握住了孟鹤堂的手：“没事儿，霏哥说的对，不用那么紧张。”说着看到孟鹤堂皱起来的眉头，周九良憋了个坏，他看向孟鹤堂后面，做出副惊讶的表情来：“诶，霏哥你怎么跟过来了？”孟鹤堂闻听回了头，可哪里有金霏的影子，再把头转回来时，脸颊上印上了周九良的吻。趁孟鹤堂回头，周九良故意凑了过去，待他把头转回来，恰好就可以亲到他的脸颊。周九良笑的无辜，恶人先告状：“在大街上呢，你还闹。”孟鹤堂噗嗤一下笑出了声：“你有十岁吗宝贝儿。”一路打打闹闹的，两人回了酒店，孟鹤堂皱了一天的眉头总算让周九良给抚平了，九良心里暗自得意：就没有我逗不乐的孟鹤堂。

凌晨两点半，听着邻床孟鹤堂均匀的呼吸声，周九良放下了手机，准备结束凌晨的网上冲浪关机睡觉。他轻手轻脚的下了床，去了卫生间，低头洗完手一抬头可结结实实的被吓了一激灵，镜子里，孟鹤堂站在卫生间门口，一脸睡蒙了的表情，和他四目相对。周九良赶紧回头：“卧槽，孟哥？你特么半夜站后面很容易吓死我知道吗。”实在没忍住，周九良爆了句粗，谁大半夜从镜子里看到背后站了一人不吓得汗毛倒竖。孟鹤堂摇摇晃晃的挤进卫生间，伸出手在嘴边哈了口气，弹了周九良一个脑瓜崩，把九良头顶上的小卷毛打的一颤：“又说脏话。”说完晃晃悠悠的走到马桶前面，抬起了垫圈。周九良看了他一眼，啧，又不穿拖鞋，刚开口想说教，孟鹤堂已经扯开了家居裤子的系带，周九良赶紧闭嘴退了出去。倒也不是他矫情，他俩相处了这么些年，互相早就看光了。前些年的年轻人脸皮薄，出去泡澡时还不愿意在孟鹤堂面前脱衣服，彼时的孟鹤堂一脸玩味的笑，上下打量着他：“你有的零件我又不是没有，还稀罕着呢，怕我看啊？”事实是，在他俩确定了关系以后，周九良还真有点近乡情更怯的感觉，照以前他俩上场前换衣服的时候，周九良还老拿眼睛去瞄孟鹤堂好看的腰窝。而现在，孟鹤堂倒没觉得有什么，在他跟前依旧大大咧咧的换衣服上厕所，他反而不好意思直视孟鹤堂的身体了。正走着神，卫生间里的水声停了，孟鹤堂洗了个手，出了门看见周九良还在门口呆站着，有点楞：“干嘛？你自己不敢回床上睡啊？”周九良回过神来，佯怒道：“等着教训你，你拖鞋呢？”孟鹤堂低头看了一眼，才发现忘了穿拖鞋，他老有这个毛病。周九良老早就看不过眼：“病从口入寒从脚起，多大人了，还光着脚到处跑。”说完，周九良一把把孟鹤堂抱起来，用劲儿有点大，差点把孟鹤堂半抗在肩上。孟鹤堂倒是很老实，其实也是懒得挣扎：“你再闪着你那腰。”周九良径直走到自己床前，把孟鹤堂放床上，自己蹬了拖鞋抱了上去：“一起睡，不许回去。”孟鹤堂拍了拍半压在自己身上的赖皮鬼，认命的扯了点被子给两人盖上：“明儿我可得早起啊，吵醒了你我不管。”

两个大老爷们挤一张半大床的后果就是起床以后的腰酸背痛，周九良推着孟鹤堂的小行李箱把他送到机场安检口，看着孟鹤堂站着活动脖子，龇牙咧嘴的，像只睡醒正伸懒腰的表情失控的猫。孟鹤堂扶了扶腰，瞪着眼睛看正暗自好笑的周九良：“好玩儿是不是，都是你闹的。”周九良赶紧敛起笑容板起脸，故作严肃：“不好玩儿。”孟鹤堂绷不住笑了出来，接过小行李箱：“我真走了，你写活儿有什么问题你就给我打电话啊。”周九良挥了挥手：“我自己弄就行，你忙，等你回来再对就成。”

看着孟鹤堂进了安检口，周九良就回了酒店，孟鹤堂一去就去四天，等他回来，隔天就要比赛了。周九良必须在四天之内把本子尽力完善好，等孟鹤堂回来直接排练。做量活儿的有一个显而易见的好处，那就是不用在创作问题上操很多心，自打周九良出传习社跟了孟鹤堂，他已经做了很久的甩手掌柜了。现如今周九良咬着笔杆有点烦闷，他随手拿过放在一边的三弦絮絮的拨弄着，不成个调，就像他初完成的本子。周九良怎么看怎么不顺眼，改来改去就心生烦躁，索性把笔一丢，坐端正了弹拨了一曲《风雨铁马》。

弦子是孟鹤堂送他的那把，孟鹤堂不太懂乐器，但好在他认识人多，特意托了专业的朋友才选中了这把。拿回来时，孟鹤堂还有点忐忑，毕竟他确实不知道自己这钱有没有花在刀刃上——虽然开箱验货时他那位朋友把这琴仔仔细细的看了一番，打包票的说是把好琴。直到周九良拿过来试探的弹了几个音，露出点惊喜的神色时，孟鹤堂才放下一颗心笑的没心没肺起来，看起来小孩儿喜欢。

这琴声音的确不错，恰似雨中铁马叮咚作响，乐音真有沉郁顿挫，风雨欲来之感。周九良一曲弹罢，满意的摸了摸琴头，起身倒了杯水，打算休息一会儿。端着水杯，周九良手指习惯性的搓来搓去，孟鹤堂不在身边，他烟瘾有点犯了。最近孟鹤堂把他管的服服帖帖，为了以身作则，甚至把自己的存货也送人了，俩人烟瘾犯了也只能大眼瞪小眼，没处找烟抽。周九良继续搓了两下手指，叹了口气，才两天没见，他就满脑子都是孟鹤堂。他索性给孟鹤堂打了个电话，电话响了两声，接通了。“孟儿，九良打的。”听着是张鹤伦的声音，大概是拿着手机给孟鹤堂了：“啊？摆手干嘛呀，接通了已经。”四周的嘈杂逐渐平息了，大概是孟鹤堂拿着手机走到了没人的地方，周九良叫了一声孟哥，孟鹤堂的声音从听筒传来，语气有点心虚：“喂，怎…怎么白天打电话呀。”周九良有点疑惑：“嗯？怎么了，结结…结巴什么。”孟鹤堂顾左右而言他：“你写本子呢？”周九良可没那么好糊弄：“刚才干嘛呢，说说呗。”孟鹤堂长叹了一口气，拖着声音：“够倒霉的……栾哥让了根烟，刚点上……伦儿哥就把手机给我拿过来了。”周九良没控制住自己，笑出了声，孟鹤堂更郁闷了，少见的开始耍赖：“就一根，还是人家让的，那我能不抽嘛……”周九良笑着，语不成调：“行行行，抽吧，我也下楼买盒，向您学习。”孟鹤堂垂头丧气，没说话算是默许了，谁让自己不争气，这就叫上梁不正下梁歪。周九良笑够了：“我不买，谁跟您一样，说话不算话的，我好好写活儿。”挂了电话，周九良无比愉悦，他对孟鹤堂的瘾可比烟瘾大多了，现在得到了满足，就好继续工作了。

彩排结束，二人鞠躬下台，周九良揩了揩脸侧的汗，任由场务工作人员摘下他的收音设备。他带着点询问的意思，看了看孟鹤堂，虽然排练的时候孟鹤堂只略微改了几个地方，九良还是有点担心孟鹤堂对他写的本子不太满意。孟鹤堂察觉到了他的眼光，笑的放松，拍了拍他的肩膀：“挺好，光屁股坐板凳。”这个俏皮话是他俩先前小园子里的梗，周九良闻听笑得见牙不见眼，接茬道：“那叫一个有板有眼啊。”场务小姑娘听不明白，道了声两位老师辛苦，就一头雾水的走开了。两人收好了各自的乐器，打算围观一下其他组合的彩排，台下稀稀拉拉坐着几个人，大多数人都彩排完就回去了。“谢爷，”孟鹤堂拉开两把凳子，坐在谢师爷与东哥旁边：“还不走呢？”谢师爷正和旁边的李鹤东耳语着，看到他俩坐下微笑着点了点头：“你俩挺稳。”闲聊了几句，两组人把注意力都集中到了台上的彩排上。比赛已经进入了争夺全国八强的环节，选手之间的竞争也更加激烈了起来。孟鹤堂托着下巴，手指在大腿上轻轻点着，无意的替舞台上的学唱打着拍子，虽然彩排已经结束，他还是在考虑新活儿的不足和明天的正式比赛场上效果。

有点出乎他意料，九良写的活儿还算完整，他也确实觉得还不错，但是他已经很久都没有这种舞台效果不完全能被掌握的感觉了，孟鹤堂少见的有些紧张。相比起来，周九良要放松一点，专注的看着别人的表演，偶尔还跟着乐一乐。

晚上睡前，周九良少见的没有跟孟鹤堂黏糊，照以前他是很热衷于耍赖要个晚安吻，再把孟鹤堂亲的不好意思，赶他赶紧去睡觉的。孟鹤堂坐在自己的床上，看着对面的周九良轻轻的弹拨着三弦，低声唱着“许仙白蛇配良缘”。孟鹤堂轻轻用脚踩了一下周九良的膝盖，托着下巴有点心不在焉：“你紧张吗。”周九良一只手把着三弦，一只手握住孟鹤堂的脚踝：“还成吧。”孟鹤堂抬了抬眼皮，看着周九良骨节分明的手：“要不我再看看吉他那弦吧，万一明天上台不灵了……”周九良的手紧了紧，弹弦子的手劲儿是大，孟鹤堂有点吃痛，嘶了一声，看向周九良。周九良一眨不眨的同他对视，手劲儿松了下来：“您上回这么紧张得是好几年前了吧，怎么着了？”孟鹤堂眼神有点飘忽，搭档知根知底，他没打着瞒周九良：“我最近太忙了，我觉得…嗯…要是演不好，对不起你。”周九良的手有一下下的摩挲着孟鹤堂的脚踝，沉吟半晌，周九良放下了三弦，声音放低了显得格外的温柔：“您别质疑自个儿，记住喽，尽力演好了就完了，别想得太多。”孟鹤堂没有抬头，周九良也没有动，耐心的等着他孟哥思量。“抱。”孟鹤堂突然张开了手臂，小声嘟囔。

周九良伸手关了灯，黑暗中，孟鹤堂晶晶亮的漂亮眼睛近在咫尺，周九良抚摸着孟鹤堂的后脑勺，吻了吻他的脑门儿：“睡吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

 

“可吓死我了。”周九良一下台就朝孟鹤堂抱了过来，他的麦还没关，只一边走一边冲孟鹤堂做着口型。孟鹤堂迎上去给了他一个简单的拥抱，在他耳边小声说了句不怕。这次比赛录制将他俩拆开来，孟鹤堂去说了段单口，而周九良和同队伍的其他人一同说了次群口。虽然孟鹤堂的单口输给了对方有点可惜，但最终他们队伍的总得分还是高于对方，成功虎口脱险。比赛结束的访谈环节，周九良估计是兴奋劲儿还没过，话比之前多了不少，孟鹤堂也由着他高兴。“真的，之前我们两个基本没分开过，”孟鹤堂应答着导播的问题，一边拉住了周九良的手，反应过来是在摄像机前又放开：“他出去我不放心，我出去呢，他也不放心。”周九良应和着：“是，他说单口的时候，我老想着给他递一句，我们俩就谁也别放心谁。”扭过头去，周九良和他孟哥晶晶亮的眼睛对了个正着。  
“说实话，孟哥我觉得你输挺亏的。”往出走的电梯里，周九良拧开手里的饮用水递给孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂接过来灌了一口，又给周九良递回去：“嗨，都节目安排。”说完擦了擦嘴，掏出手机，电梯里信号不太好，没刷出什么新消息来。周九良喝了口水，默默看着孟鹤堂有点急躁的刷着手机，他孟哥最近忙的脚不沾地，北京有《能耐大了》等着他回去拍，上海又有《相声有新人》要他比赛。通告单上写的明白的，下次比赛重柳活儿，他俩怎么着也得现写个新活把包袱串起来，可是孟鹤堂又不能放着北京那边不管，哪有让一组人等他一个的，因此这两天把小孟儿愁的不得了，上了火嘴边上都长起一痘来。电梯门叮的一声开了，两人抬起头和电梯门外的金霏陈曦八目相对，金霏托了托鼻梁上的眼睛，笑的文气：“你们完事儿啦？”孟鹤堂笑着答应了一声，错身让两人进了电梯。金霏知道孟鹤堂现在忙碌的处境，上次他把周九良留在上海自己回北京之前就托付过金霏陈曦二人，拜托他俩带一带周九良，有什么事儿招呼他一下。他二人也是厚道的，几次比赛下来关系逐渐熟了，倒产生了英雄惜英雄的情宜。陈曦轻拍了一下周九良的肩膀：“怎么着小周，这次你孟哥又要把你落上海了？”周九良手撑着电梯里头的栏杆：“不知道，孟哥还没定呢。”孟鹤堂低头看着手机，听陈曦这么一说心里有点歉意：“我这也是不凑巧，老把搭档撇下，怪不好意思的。”金霏回头看了一眼九良：“小孟儿也就忙这一阵，柳活儿算是你俩擅长的，别太有压力了。”告别了金霏陈曦，两人走在回酒店的路上，八九点钟的上海正是华灯初上，孟鹤堂叹了口气，他终于在群里刷新到了《能耐大了》新的通告单，最晚明天下午他就得走。他把手机揣回兜里，揪了揪周九良的衣角：“对不起啊，我明天又得走。”周九良笑了笑，握住了孟鹤堂的手：“没事儿，霏哥说的对，不用那么紧张。”说着看到孟鹤堂皱起来的眉头，周九良憋了个坏，他看向孟鹤堂后面，做出副惊讶的表情来：“诶，霏哥你怎么跟过来了？”孟鹤堂闻听回了头，可哪里有金霏的影子，再把头转回来时，脸颊上印上了周九良的吻。趁孟鹤堂回头，周九良故意凑了过去，待他把头转回来，恰好就可以亲到他的脸颊。周九良笑的无辜，恶人先告状：“在大街上呢，你还闹。”孟鹤堂噗嗤一下笑出了声：“你有十岁吗宝贝儿。”一路打打闹闹的，两人回了酒店，孟鹤堂皱了一天的眉头总算让周九良给抚平了，九良心里暗自得意：就没有我逗不乐的孟鹤堂。  
凌晨两点半，听着邻床孟鹤堂均匀的呼吸声，周九良放下了手机，准备结束凌晨的网上冲浪关机睡觉。他轻手轻脚的下了床，去了卫生间，低头洗完手一抬头可结结实实的被吓了一激灵，镜子里，孟鹤堂站在卫生间门口，一脸睡蒙了的表情，和他四目相对。周九良赶紧回头：“卧槽，孟哥？你特么半夜站后面很容易吓死我知道吗。”实在没忍住，周九良爆了句粗，谁大半夜从镜子里看到背后站了一人不吓得汗毛倒竖。孟鹤堂摇摇晃晃的挤进卫生间，伸出手在嘴边哈了口气，弹了周九良一个脑瓜崩，把九良头顶上的小卷毛打的一颤：“又说脏话。”说完晃晃悠悠的走到马桶前面，抬起了垫圈。周九良看了他一眼，啧，又不穿拖鞋，刚开口想说教，孟鹤堂已经扯开了家居裤子的系带，周九良赶紧闭嘴退了出去。倒也不是他矫情，他俩相处了这么些年，互相早就看光了。前些年的年轻人脸皮薄，出去泡澡时还不愿意在孟鹤堂面前脱衣服，彼时的孟鹤堂一脸玩味的笑，上下打量着他：“你有的零件我又不是没有，还稀罕着呢，怕我看啊？”事实是，在他俩确定了关系以后，周九良还真有点近乡情更怯的感觉，照以前他俩上场前换衣服的时候，周九良还老拿眼睛去瞄孟鹤堂好看的腰窝。而现在，孟鹤堂倒没觉得有什么，在他跟前依旧大大咧咧的换衣服上厕所，他反而不好意思直视孟鹤堂的身体了。正走着神，卫生间里的水声停了，孟鹤堂洗了个手，出了门看见周九良还在门口呆站着，有点楞：“干嘛？你自己不敢回床上睡啊？”周九良回过神来，佯怒道：“等着教训你，你拖鞋呢？”孟鹤堂低头看了一眼，才发现忘了穿拖鞋，他老有这个毛病。周九良老早就看不过眼：“病从口入寒从脚起，多大人了，还光着脚到处跑。”说完，周九良一把把孟鹤堂抱起来，用劲儿有点大，差点把孟鹤堂半抗在肩上。孟鹤堂倒是很老实，其实也是懒得挣扎：“你再闪着你那腰。”周九良径直走到自己床前，把孟鹤堂放床上，自己蹬了拖鞋抱了上去：“一起睡，不许回去。”孟鹤堂拍了拍半压在自己身上的赖皮鬼，认命的扯了点被子给两人盖上：“明儿我可得早起啊，吵醒了你我不管。”  
两个大老爷们挤一张半大床的后果就是起床以后的腰酸背痛，周九良推着孟鹤堂的小行李箱把他送到机场安检口，看着孟鹤堂站着活动脖子，龇牙咧嘴的，像只睡醒正伸懒腰的表情失控的猫。孟鹤堂扶了扶腰，瞪着眼睛看正暗自好笑的周九良：“好玩儿是不是，都是你闹的。”周九良赶紧敛起笑容板起脸，故作严肃：“不好玩儿。”孟鹤堂绷不住笑了出来，接过小行李箱：“我真走了，你写活儿有什么问题你就给我打电话啊。”周九良挥了挥手：“我自己弄就行，你忙，等你回来再对就成。”  
看着孟鹤堂进了安检口，周九良就回了酒店，孟鹤堂一去就去四天，等他回来，隔天就要比赛了。周九良必须在四天之内把本子尽力完善好，等孟鹤堂回来直接排练。做量活儿的有一个显而易见的好处，那就是不用在创作问题上操很多心，自打周九良出传习社跟了孟鹤堂，他已经做了很久的甩手掌柜了。现如今周九良咬着笔杆有点烦闷，他随手拿过放在一边的三弦絮絮的拨弄着，不成个调，就像他初完成的本子。周九良怎么看怎么不顺眼，改来改去就心生烦躁，索性把笔一丢，坐端正了弹拨了一曲《风雨铁马》。  
弦子是孟鹤堂送他的那把，孟鹤堂不太懂乐器，但好在他认识人多，特意托了专业的朋友才选中了这把。拿回来时，孟鹤堂还有点忐忑，毕竟他确实不知道自己这钱有没有花在刀刃上——虽然开箱验货时他那位朋友把这琴仔仔细细的看了一番，打包票的说是把好琴。直到周九良拿过来试探的弹了几个音，露出点惊喜的神色时，孟鹤堂才放下一颗心笑的没心没肺起来，看起来小孩儿喜欢。  
这琴声音的确不错，恰似银瓶乍破水浆迸，乐音真有冰河铁马，风雨欲来之势。周九良一曲弹罢，满意的摸了摸琴头，起身倒了杯水，打算休息一会儿。端着水杯，周九良手指习惯性的搓来搓去，孟鹤堂不在身边，他烟瘾有点犯了。最近孟鹤堂把他管的服服帖帖，为了以身作则，甚至把自己的存货也送人了，俩人烟瘾犯了也只能大眼瞪小眼，没处找烟抽。周九良继续搓了两下手指，叹了口气，才两天没见，他就满脑子都是孟鹤堂。他索性给孟鹤堂打了个电话，电话响了两声，接通了。“孟儿，九良打的。”听着是张鹤伦的声音，大概是拿着手机给孟鹤堂了：“啊？摆手干嘛呀，接通了已经。”四周的嘈杂逐渐平息了，大概是孟鹤堂拿着手机走到了没人的地方，周九良叫了一声孟哥，孟鹤堂的声音从听筒传来，语气有点心虚：“喂，怎…怎么白天打电话呀。”周九良有点疑惑：“嗯？怎么了，结结…结巴什么。”孟鹤堂顾左右而言他：“你写本子呢？”周九良可没那么好糊弄：“刚才干嘛呢，说说呗。”孟鹤堂长叹了一口气，拖着声音：“够倒霉的……栾哥让了根烟，刚点上……伦儿哥就把手机给我拿过来了。”周九良没控制住自己，笑出了声，孟鹤堂更郁闷了，少见的开始耍赖：“就一根，还是人家让的，那我能不抽嘛……”周九良笑着，语不成调：“行行行，抽吧，我也下楼买盒，向您学习。”孟鹤堂垂头丧气，没说话算是默许了，谁让自己不争气，这就叫上梁不正下梁歪。周九良笑够了：“我不买，谁跟您一样，说话不算话的，我好好写活儿。”挂了电话，周九良无比愉悦，他对孟鹤堂的瘾可比烟瘾大多了，现在得到了满足，就好继续工作了。  
彩排结束，二人鞠躬下台，周九良揩了揩脸侧的汗，任由场务工作人员摘下他的收音设备。他带着点询问的意思，看了看孟鹤堂，虽然排练的时候孟鹤堂只略微改了几个地方，九良还是有点担心孟鹤堂对他写的本子不太满意。孟鹤堂察觉到了他的眼光，笑的放松，拍了拍他的肩膀：“挺好，光屁股坐板凳。”这个俏皮话是他俩先前小园子里的梗，周九良闻听笑得见牙不见眼，接茬道：“那叫一个有板有眼啊。”场务小姑娘听不明白，道了声两位老师辛苦，就一头雾水的走开了。两人收好了各自的乐器，打算围观一下其他组合的彩排，台下稀稀拉拉坐着几个人，大多数人都彩排完就回去了。“谢爷，”孟鹤堂拉开两把凳子，坐在谢师爷与东哥旁边：“还不走呢？”谢师爷正和旁边的李鹤东耳语着，看到他俩坐下微笑着点了点头：“你俩挺稳。”闲聊了几句，两组人把注意力都集中到了台上的彩排上。比赛已经进入了争夺全国八强的环节，选手之间的竞争也更加激烈了起来。孟鹤堂托着下巴，手指在大腿上轻轻点着，无意的替舞台上的学唱打着拍子，虽然彩排已经结束，他还是在考虑新活儿的不足和明天的正式比赛场上效果。有点出乎他意料，九良写的活儿还算完整，他也确实觉得还不错，但是他已经很久都没有这种舞台效果不完全能被掌握的感觉了，孟鹤堂少见的有些紧张。相比起来，周九良要放松一点，专注的看着别人的表演，偶尔还跟着乐一乐。  
晚上睡前，周九良少见的没有跟孟鹤堂黏糊，照以前他是很热衷于耍赖要个晚安吻，再把孟鹤堂亲的不好意思，赶他赶紧去睡觉的。孟鹤堂坐在自己的床上，看着对面的周九良轻轻的弹拨着三弦，低声唱着“许仙白蛇配良缘”。孟鹤堂轻轻用脚踩了一下周九良的膝盖，托着下巴有点心不在焉：“你紧张吗。”周九良一只手把着三弦，一只手握住孟鹤堂的脚踝：“还成吧。”孟鹤堂抬了抬眼皮，看着周九良骨节分明的手：“要不我再看看吉他那弦吧，万一明天上台不灵了……”周九良的手紧了紧，弹弦子的手劲儿是大，孟鹤堂有点吃痛，嘶了一声，看向周九良。周九良一眨不眨的同他对视，手劲儿松了下来：“您上回这么紧张得是好几年前了吧，怎么着了？”孟鹤堂眼神有点飘忽，搭档知根知底，他没打着瞒周九良：“我最近太忙了，我觉得…嗯…要是演不好，对不起你。”周九良的手有一下下的摩挲着孟鹤堂的脚踝，沉吟半晌，周九良放下了三弦，声音放低了显得格外的温柔：“您别质疑自个儿，记住喽，尽力演好了就完了，别想得太多。”孟鹤堂没有抬头，周九良也没有动，耐心的等着他孟哥思量。“抱。”孟鹤堂突然张开了手臂，小声嘟囔。  
周九良伸手关了灯，黑暗中，孟鹤堂晶晶亮的漂亮眼睛近在咫尺，周九良抚摸着孟鹤堂的后脑勺，吻了吻他的脑门儿：“睡吧。”

 


	10. Chapter 10

请戳  
→next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

吃完夜宵已是将近凌晨，孟鹤堂玩性大发，又遣周九良去前台要来了两幅扑克，凑了个牌局。

 

“不玩了，要是赌钱我现在裤衩都输没了。”孟鹤堂懊恼的把手里的牌一撂，撅起了小嘴。仨人能凑的局少，三人都会的只有斗地主，这斗了好几把，孟鹤堂无论是叫地主还是不叫地主都要输的底朝天，索性耍小脾气开始赖账。张云雷手里的牌已经出完了，这局他又赢了，赢家志得意满，揪住孟鹤堂的耳朵，出言嘲笑：“孟哥啊孟哥，输一把叫倒霉，输两把叫点背，连输这么多把，这叫真的菜。”孟鹤堂挥开张云雷的手，看了一眼默默开始洗牌的周九良，继续耍赖：“我当初上学在宿舍里打牌赢钱的时候，你俩还不知道在哪撒尿和泥巴呢，你俩…你俩合伙出千！”周九良幽怨的抬头看了一眼他孟哥：“先生，您这么能耐怎么没抓到我俩出千呢。”张云雷更是杵了孟鹤堂一拐子，笑骂他：“没良心，输了就开始到处咬人。”孟鹤堂反正是耍赖不再来了，又闹了一会儿，张云雷没忍住打了个哈欠，他身体还是需要好好养着，便打算回自己那房间睡觉了。“先生您收拾屋里吧，我把师哥送回去就成。”周九良同张云雷一起站起来往门外走，看孟鹤堂也要跟着，回头嘱咐了一句。张云雷也回了头，冲孟鹤堂做了个怪相：“你好好待着吧，晚安小哥哥。”孟鹤堂只好又坐了回去。

 

“你坑你孟哥够狠的啊，故意给我送牌，怎么着，这意思是要贿赂娘家人？”甫一出屋门，张云雷看了一眼没什么表情的周九良，说出了孟鹤堂连输一晚上的实情。周九良笑了一下，师哥都能看得出来他故意露牌送分，号称上学时打牌能赢不少钱的孟鹤堂愣是没看出来，他清了清嗓子：“咳，师哥，您不也赢的挺高兴的嘛。”张云雷的确是个胜负欲爆棚的人，再加上他也挺喜欢看孟鹤堂吃了瘪的倒霉模样的。虽然孟鹤堂比他年岁大，平时一般情况下也是个稳重的性子，但他一向恶趣味的觉得孟鹤堂被欺负的时候无比可爱。想着想着，张云雷拍了一下周九良搀着他的胳膊：“嗯，上道。”

 

周九良一回房间，就被扑上来的孟鹤堂吓了一跳，他被孟鹤堂按在了门板上。俩人身高差不多，可是从力气和体型上来说，孟鹤堂都不太占优势，所以只能先发制人，从气势上压倒周九良，俗称趁其不备。“孟哥，你干嘛…”周九良皱着眉头，看着一脸严肃，两臂撑在自己身体两边的孟鹤堂，有点无奈。“你…你说实话，你是不是给小辫儿放水了。”孟鹤堂一开口，周九良觉得自己被可爱到了，原来他孟哥真的很在意这个问题啊。周九良勾了勾唇角，故意逗孟鹤堂：“先生，您输了得从自己身上找原因，不能都赖我啊。”孟鹤堂拿脑袋撞了周九良肩膀一下：“少来，你就是放水了。”周九良轻松的挣脱开孟鹤堂的桎梏，把他孟哥圈在怀里呼噜毛，在孟鹤堂耳边忍不住笑出声音：“嗯，我这不是讨好娘家人嘛。”说着轻轻捏了捏孟鹤堂的后颈，像在安抚炸毛的奶猫。孟鹤堂脑袋埋在在周九良怀里，声音闷闷的：“那你就坑我啊？告诉你，我输了就不高兴，不高兴就不让你碰。”周九良蔫儿坏，手故意在孟鹤堂背后游移着：“您说哪儿不让碰啊？”说着捏了一把孟鹤堂的屁股，惹得孟鹤堂一个激灵：“是不是这儿？”突然的袭击把孟鹤堂吓了一大跳，周九良手劲儿又大，捏了一下还挺疼的，他使了使劲从周九良怀里挣出去，彻底恼羞成怒，脸一直红到耳朵尖：“今天你自己睡！”

 

清早晨起来，周九良熟练的把自己那紧急风锣鼓点的闹钟按死，看了眼旁边沉沉睡着，一点没有被闹钟影响的孟鹤堂，低下头亲了亲他的耳朵尖。事实证明，只要周九良想，自己睡是不可能自己睡的，孟哥就是这么容易消气。周九良撑着脑袋打量着乖乖窝在被子里的他孟哥，有一下没一下的戳着他的小脸，手感不错。最近虽然忙，但孟鹤堂都有记得好好吃饭，顺便鞭策周九良——热爱生活的他孟哥不舍得错过每一餐饭。说起来，昨晚周九良哄好孟鹤堂只用了一个条件，那就是同意他把房间空调开到17℃。并且周九良也尝到了开低温的甜头：觉得热的时候，孟鹤堂老是不给抱，就算睡着了也老是无意识的从他怀里钻出去；但是冷的时候，不仅可以收获一个乖乖裹着被子不乱动的孟哥，而且觉着冷了的时候，孟鹤堂是会往他怀里钻的。又过了一会儿，孟鹤堂总算挣扎着起床了，顶着个黑眼圈在卫生间刷牙。周九良早就收拾利索了，此时正检查着行李，等着他孟哥，待会儿就要去高铁站回北京了。这一段时间他们要弄好在总决赛要使的活，有些包袱还能顺便在小园子里头磨一磨改一改，确定决赛能有一个好的效果。高铁要坐好久，周九良自落了座就一直挂着耳机打游戏，孟鹤堂好不无聊，把周九良背包上的装饰带编成了四股麻花辫。正打结的时候，孟鹤堂感觉裤兜里的手机振动起来，于是一手揪着还没打好结的麻花辫，一手把手机掏了出来。是一连串的微信消息，金霏发来的，先是恭喜他们晋级四强，继而就是询问他们两个现在在不在北京，有没有时间聚一聚，他们有一些事情想当面谈，措辞非常客气。金霏陈曦已经在上次比赛遗憾淘汰，止步八强，他们现在应该已经回到北京了。孟鹤堂来回看着那几条消息，一只手不好打字，他就没有立刻回复，只是在脑子里想回复的措辞。周九良打游戏的间隙已经瞥了孟鹤堂这个别扭的姿势好几眼，结束一局，周九良扯下一只耳机，替孟鹤堂捏住那个没编好的麻花辫，压低声音：“先生，你非得把我包弄成这样吗。”孟鹤堂这才反应过来，赶紧把麻花辫拆散开，笑的傻乎乎的：“我给忘了还能撒手了。”

 

终于回到了久违的家，俩人把行李箱原地一放，一人霸占一条长沙发，先舒舒服服的躺了下来歇会。沉默半晌，孟鹤堂终于想起跟周九良报备：“明儿跟金霏他们约了，出去聚聚，他们说有事儿找咱当面说。”周九良开启了省电模式，只嗯了一声，孟鹤堂没听见他的回应，翻身坐起来看周九良，用气声问了一句：“睡着了？”周九良索性闭上了眼睛，就当是睡着了吧，要做戏就做个全套。一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，周九良没睁眼，猜着孟鹤堂可能要来作妖了，憋着坏要吓唬他一下。孟鹤堂胆儿小，一被吓到就先红了眼眶，声音也发颤，可人疼的紧。孟鹤堂确实凑过来了，周九良感觉温热的气息喷在了自己的脸上，刚要使坏，却感觉孟鹤堂轻轻亲了一下他的脸颊，在他旁边小声说话，声音温温软软的：“辛苦你啦。”周九良感觉自己的心化成了一滩水，睁开眼睛看见孟鹤堂蹲在他身边，看他睁眼，睁圆了自己的眼睛：“你没睡……唔…”周九良就势捧住孟鹤堂的脸，含住孟鹤堂的下唇细细亲吻，孟鹤堂口腔里残留着刚刚在车上嚼的口香糖的甜，蜜瓜味儿的。周九良用舌尖故意舔着孟鹤堂的上颚，惹得孟鹤堂揪住他的卷毛又放开，含混不清的嘟囔着痒。孟鹤堂的上颚痒，周九良的心里痒，孟鹤堂的闷哼声与越来越明显的换气声像羽毛搔在他的手心上，惹得他想把孟鹤堂拆吃入腹。两个正当年的男人，最容易擦枪走火，嘴唇分开之际，周九良翻身下了沙发，把还在因为有点缺氧发懵的孟鹤堂扶起来摁在沙发上，他俩都气有些气息不稳。孟鹤堂低垂着泛红的眉眼，不敢抬头看近在咫尺的九良，脸上火烫，他为自己有了反应而羞耻的不行。周九良也没好到哪去，他心下倒有点后悔刚刚与孟鹤堂过分亲近了。不是说他有贼心没贼胆，小孩儿自打青春期过了就喜欢上了他孟哥，这么多年来只敢偷偷惦记不敢过分肖想。现在虽然软玉温香在怀，他到底还是发怵，不知道他孟哥怎么想，他也不敢贸然做些什么。周九良只把孟鹤堂抱在怀里，胳膊收的越来越紧，把脑袋埋在他胸前喘粗气，孟鹤堂一只手抚在周九良背后，也不敢乱动。过了好半晌，两个小怂包总算有勇气分开点距离对视，俩人甫一对上眼神，都忍不住笑了起来。孟鹤堂轻轻戳了戳周九良的后背，嘴上不饶人：“让你装睡。”周九良撑着胳膊坐了起来，伸出手来把他孟哥拽起来，小声告饶：“我错了。”孟鹤堂眼角还染着点红，低垂着眼去瞟仍不自然的周九良，快速的凑过去亲了他一下，丢下一句“今天不行”就逃也似的拉着两个行李箱进了卧室，不给周九良反应的机会。周九良愣在原地，回过味来，他孟哥的潜台词带着默许的意味：今天不行，改天，就行。

 

金霏陈曦在第二天按照约定驾车等在了他俩家楼下，四人去了一家陈曦朋友开的私厨餐厅，进了提前订下的包厢。菜色着实不错，一番寒暄之后，除了之前来过的陈曦，剩下的三人都闷不吭声的只知道夹菜吃菜。陈曦有点不忍心打断他们的大快朵颐，只能从自己搭档身上找突破口，他戳了一下金霏的脑袋：“正事儿呢。”金霏咽下口中的食物，冲着他挤了挤鼻子，试图以不用手的方式把因为低头滑下来的眼镜推上去，但显而易见的失败了。“酒过三巡才谈公事，急什么。”金霏放下筷子推了推眼镜，这一下桌上剩下的两人都愣了一下，齐齐放下了筷子，“霏哥，什么公事儿啊。”孟鹤堂和周九良对视了一眼，正色道。陈曦不好意思的看了他俩一眼：“你们先吃。”金霏重新拿起筷子：“边吃边说。”

 

在金霏断断续续的讲述和陈曦时不时的补充下，俩人听明白了，有点受宠若惊。金霏陈曦二人本是因为发挥失利才没有进得决赛，两人早先前就为决赛准备好了一个作品，从来没有使过。他们打算托付孟周两人在决赛时考虑用他们的作品，算是圆了他们一个遗憾。两人言辞恳切，孟鹤堂不舍得拒绝，但又担心他们所托非人，当下有点犹豫。“小孟儿，我说句敞亮话，”金霏摘下眼镜，用衣角擦了擦，陈曦知道这是他多年来养成的一个习惯，每当金霏有点紧张时就老是喜欢擦眼镜。金霏戴上眼镜继续说：“我和陈曦私底下也商量过要托付谁，剩下的几组人里头，我们和你们私交是最好的；再加上，我们也觉得你们是最有希望夺冠的。”孟鹤堂下意识的摆了摆手：“没有没有，霏哥抬举。”金霏按下他的手，轻轻握了握：“孟儿，你有实力，我们对我们的本子也有信心，要是我们能帮你拿了这个冠军，也算是双赢。”  
吃完了饭，金霏陈曦他们带着孟鹤堂周九良两人去了嘻哈包袱铺那儿的排练室，打算让孟周两人看一下他们打算给的本子。粗粗过了一遍流程之后，孟鹤堂的犹豫尽可以烟消云散了，这本子的确非常流畅，且立意很正，看得出金霏投入了很多心血。从相识开始，孟鹤堂就知道金霏是一个非常尊重传统的人，这一点他是非常敬服的。金霏高度近视，但上台时守着老规矩从不戴眼镜；他使传统活儿是炉火纯青，写新活儿也中规中矩的，从来不过分创新。单从相声有新人的参赛者就能看出，这是相声最好的时代，也是最坏的时代；参与者前所未有的多，参与面前所未有的广，但反传统、出洋相的野路子也是前所未有的狂。金霏的这个作品之所以要用在决赛的舞台上，也是代表了他的心意和对自己从事的事业的热爱。

 

孟鹤堂最终接受了金霏的作品，表示会尽力演到最好，且不顾金霏陈曦的阻止，拉着周九良两人对着金霏陈曦浅浅的鞠了一个躬表示谢意。


	12. Chapter 12

 

“孟哥，我出趟门，呃…买点吃的。”周九良套上身休闲的衣服，冲屋里喊了一声，看到孟鹤堂也穿戴整齐从里屋出来，两人俱是一愣。“你也出门？”两人同时说道，都露出了有点为难的神色。周九良带上口罩：“您哪儿去？”孟鹤堂扣上帽子：“我…我拿快递，给我放寄存柜里头了。”周九良暗暗松了一口气：“发给我，我顺道给您拿回来得了。”孟鹤堂有点不自然，轻轻摆了摆手：“我自个儿去，就当散步了，你…你先走。”周九良如蒙大赦，凑过去亲了孟鹤堂一下，就拿起钥匙出了门。孟鹤堂脸有点红，原地数了一百个数，估摸着周九良已路过了楼下的快递柜，这才开门下了楼。  
周九良向上拉了拉口罩，在货架前头扫视着，这时候便利店没有什么人，店员也都各自玩着手机。周九良拿了两盒安全套，扔在拎着的购物篮底部，又有点做贼心虚的往购物篮里头扔了不少零食遮盖。他今儿躲着孟鹤堂出来，就是为了买这个，自从上次差点擦枪走火之后，他心里就一直盘算着要让孟哥兑现他“下次”的承诺。家里是没有的，当着孟鹤堂的面买小孩儿又抹不开面子，只好找了个由头单独出来买。结了账，周九良把那两盒套子避着人塞在裤兜里头，又拐进了他和孟鹤堂之前去过的一家点心店，上次孟鹤堂夸过这家店的枣花酥好吃，周九良打算再买一些。想起孟鹤堂，周九良勾起了嘴角，他孟哥这一点像个小孩子，就喜欢吃这些甜的。  
周九良上了楼，站在门口一手拎东西一手掏钥匙，钥匙还没掏出来，门就开了，孟鹤堂看着他笑得甜甜的：“我听到钥匙声儿了，一准是你。”周九良把手里的点心递过去：“您准是闻着味儿过来的。”今天他俩没什么事做，在金霏陈曦的指导下两人的节目已经准备了个七七八八，今天人金霏陈曦有演出，没法来找他们，俩人就自觉的在家里休息了一天。孟鹤堂嚼着枣花酥，腮帮子起起伏伏的，看着周九良在一边练三弦。要说他觉得周九良最有魅力的时候，就是他弹弦子的时候：九良弹弦儿的时候认真极了，有一种对待心爱之物的庄严，神情清冷疏离，与平日里黏着孟鹤堂撒娇的样子全然不同；常年练琴打板，造就了九良的手指修长莹白，腕部骨节分明，小臂线条流畅性感，孟鹤堂咽下嘴里的点心，看得出了神。周九良一曲作罢，看到孟鹤堂怔愣的样子，不禁伸手过去捏了捏他的下巴，笑出声来：“点心师傅给下药了？给我家先生药傻了。”孟鹤堂摇着脑袋躲着周九良的手，作势要咬周九良的手指，周九良点了一下孟鹤堂的鼻尖，收回了手。  
吃过了午饭，孟鹤堂打算去睡个午觉，他一直有这个习惯，忙起来的时候没这个条件，今天好不容易空闲。孟鹤堂跑到厨房，以一个吻慰问了一下还在刷碗的周九良，就钻进了卧室，把空调悄咪咪调节到周九良不允许的16℃，美美的裹紧了自己的小毯子。等到周九良刷完碗，打开卧室门的时候，简直气不打一处来，门一开一股冷气把他冲了一个寒战，不用看就知道孟鹤堂又把空调开到了不能再低。床上的人安安静静的缩成一团，额发软软的垂在眉眼前，连鼻尖都缩在了毯子里头，倒是乖觉的很。周九良把空调调回到正常人该有的25℃，脱下鞋轻手轻脚的上了床，虽然孟鹤堂开低温空调这事儿他是一定要追究的，但周九良还是决定先让他孟哥睡个好觉。从背后连毯子带人一同抱住，周九良轻轻蹭了蹭孟鹤堂的后颈，听着孟鹤堂在睡梦中无意识的呓语，眼皮也有些打架。睡着的孟鹤堂格外怕热，空调被周九良调过了，他又裹着毯子，没一会儿就在周九良怀里轻轻挣扎起来。周九良半梦半醒，只感觉孟鹤堂一个劲儿的乱蹭，把他抱得更紧，轻轻抚了抚他的头顶。孟鹤堂最终还是热醒了，睁眼第一眼看到的就是周九良横在他身前的胳膊，身后的人就是附近最大的热源。“嗯……周九良你过分了…”孟鹤堂脑子还不甚清醒，刚睡醒带着鼻音小声抗议，努力的在周九良怀里扭动着想要转过身去面对着周九良。饶是周九良睡得再熟被这么一吵也该醒了，何况孟鹤堂扭动间不经意的蹭到了好几下他的命门。周九良稍稍有点起床气，有点不耐的睁开眼睛，与怀中人甫一对视，那点子烦躁也就烟消云散了。

 

孟鹤堂脸颊上因为燥热泛着红，额头上出了薄汗，几根发丝沾了汗液黏在额头上；因为挣扎，本就宽松的衣服领子往下扯了一截儿，露出点白净的胸口，眼睛里头汪着一汪水似的，含娇带嗔的看着他。周九良感觉有点热，尤其是下腹的某个部位，他抿起嘴角，松开了怀中的孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂把裹着的毯子掀开，长出了一口气，刚打算撒个娇让九良去把空调温度再调低一点，周九良就欺身压了上来。

 

周九良闭着眼睛，欺压着孟鹤堂柔软的唇瓣，逐渐深入，用舌尖在他的齿间逡巡，感受着他逐渐不稳的气息。他一手撑在孟鹤堂颈侧，一手在他腰腹来回抚摸，孟鹤堂怕痒，身体扭来扭去的在周九良身下挣扎，搭在他肩上的双手毫无章法的推拒着。一吻作罢，周九良故意拉出一线银丝，双唇分开之际，又凑上去轻舔了一下孟鹤堂的嘴角，臊的孟鹤堂耳朵通红。  
“孟哥…”周九良把头埋在孟鹤堂颈窝磨蹭着，孟鹤堂感觉到他的脸烫的很，小孩儿刚睡醒的声音带着点哑，用来撒娇再可爱不过：“孟哥……做吧……”说着，周九良侧过脸，在孟鹤堂颈子上轻咬一口，挺了挺腰。  
孟鹤堂感觉得到，周九良的性器已悄悄抬起了头，随着他的动作有一下没一下的顶在孟鹤堂腿间，和同样已经有了反应的部位。孟鹤堂的双手环上了周九良的肩颈，轻轻嗯了一声，手臂慢慢收紧把两人的距离拉的更近，算是无言的邀请。年长者的面皮本不该这么薄，但孟鹤堂也是第一次经历两个男性之间的性事，他因为对象是自己心爱的人而暗暗期待，但也对未知的快感感到惶恐和羞涩。  
周九良似是没想到孟鹤堂会直接答应，愣了一下，他支起身子看着孟鹤堂臊的通红的脸，还有不敢与他对视却又偷着瞥他的水汪汪的眼睛，只感觉所有气血都涌到了心里，胸口突突的跳。孟鹤堂再也受不住九良直白热烈的目光，拉住他的衣领把他慢慢拉近，闭上眼睛同他索吻。  
随着一个个吻落下，两人交换着彼此的津液，周九良的手越发放肆的在孟鹤堂身体上抚摸揉捏，甚至隔着裤子悄悄抚上了孟鹤堂已经勃起的性器。接吻的间隙，孟鹤堂控制不住的闷哼出声，抬起腿轻轻磨蹭周九良的腰侧，示意周九良进一步动作。  
衣衫尽褪是大势所趋，周九良喘的厉害，孟鹤堂的手轻柔的抚慰着他渴望已久的坚硬，那双手很小巧，周九良在很久之前就偷着肖想过，那双用来弹拨吉他、把握话筒的手握在他命门上时的光景，如今终于实现。  
孟鹤堂修剪圆润的指甲无意在他的顶端擦过，惹得他发出声呻吟，他一面在孟鹤堂腰后流连着，一面在孟鹤堂锁骨上轻轻啃咬，无师自通的留下一个表示占有的痕迹。两人的体温逐渐升高，孟鹤堂开始止不住喉间勾人缱绻的呻吟声，周九良抚慰他的力度太过，生着薄茧的指腹坏心眼的在他顶端最敏感的孔洞处磨蹭着，一边还用唇舌去欺负他胸前已经敏感立起的两点。  
孟鹤堂已然忘记了同时抚慰对方蓄势待发的欲望，快感来的太过了，他一手攀着周九良的肩背，一手无力的垂在床上，周九良欺负狠了，那只手便抓紧了床单，留下一个褶皱的痕迹。周九良不满的往前挺了挺腰，手下动作愈发过分，他吻住了孟鹤堂微微张开的嘴唇，把孟鹤堂释放时的呻吟模糊在两人的唇齿间。  
周九良调笑着把沾着孟鹤堂浊液的手给孟鹤堂看了一下，又把那些液体尽数抹在孟鹤堂腰腹间，他在孟鹤堂红透了的耳边故意喷着热气：“孟哥，舒服吗？”孟鹤堂微微喘着，转头面对周九良的脸，他啄吻了一下周九良的鼻尖，点了点头。  
周九良抱紧了他孟哥出了一层薄汗的身体，灼热的性器在孟鹤堂腿间彰显着存在感，他顺着孟鹤堂的脊背一路摸下去，终于来到了孟鹤堂饱满的臀峰间。他来回抚摸着，轻声询问自觉挺起腰把臀部往他手中送的孟鹤堂：“可以吗？”孟鹤堂把脑袋埋在他颈间，点了点头，随即声线有点发颤地开口：“润滑液在床下面…”周九良刚要伸手去床头柜抽屉里拿他提前放在那里的安全套，听到孟鹤堂的话愣了一下：“嗯？什么润滑？”孟鹤堂脸红的要滴出血来，他别过脸去，嗔怪地捶了一下周九良的胳膊：“我买的……”周九良伸手一摸床下，果然摸到一个快递盒，估计是他出去买套时回来的太早，孟鹤堂还没来得及拆开看，就着急忙慌的丢在了床下面，没想到这东西这么快就可以得到应用。周九良三下五除二把快递拆开，掏出一管润滑剂，孟鹤堂双手捂脸，只敢在指缝间偷偷看周九良打开润滑挤在自己手上。  
周九良重新伏在孟鹤堂身上，揉了揉他的尾骨处，轻轻把他的双腿分开，亲了亲孟鹤堂盖在脸上的双手：“孟哥，别怕，我轻点。”孟鹤堂声音闷闷的从指缝间传来，竟然带上了点哭腔：“我…我才不怕…”周九良把他双手拉开，露出他的脸，不出意料的看到他略微发红的眼角和盈着水的双眸。周九良感觉自己的胸口酸酸软软的，只想把孟鹤堂揉进自己身体里，他孟哥一直是这样，害怕的时候和委屈的时候，都让人想把他放在心尖尖上疼爱。  
他不自觉的放柔了语气，轻轻的用嘴唇去描摹孟鹤堂的眉眼，轻声诱哄着他放松，手指探到了那个隐秘的地方。  
孟鹤堂的眼光着实不错，润滑剂选的格外好用，周九良一边与孟鹤堂接吻，一边在那处小洞轻轻戳探，借着润滑探入了一根手指。那处从来没有被这样使用过的地方不停收缩着，挤压着周九良的手指，孟鹤堂也有些不适，刚放松下来的腰腹又不自然的绷起了一个弧度。周九良另一只手轻轻在孟鹤堂脖颈后抚摸揉捏着，唇舌纠缠时发出啧啧的声响，在感觉到孟鹤堂双腿轻轻磨蹭着他，示意他继续时，试探性的又探入一根手指，往更深入的地方探索。

 

三根手指并起在那处抽插研磨时，孟鹤堂仰起了头，呻吟声逐渐大了起来，喉结明显的上下滑动着，引得周九良在他脖颈上舔咬，追逐着乱动的喉结。“嗯啊……你…你慢点…”周九良一直没有释放，现在硬的有些发疼，不禁手上动作快了一点，惹得孟鹤堂受不住，摇着臀部躲避。润滑液在手指进出时发出细微的水声，在安静的房间里格外明显，周九良一路向下吻着，直到看到孟鹤堂的性器重新挺立，下面的穴道已张开一个小口时，抽出了他的手指。孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇忍耐着自己的呻吟，感觉到周九良抽出了手指，不错眼的看着自己最隐秘的地方，羞耻的想要合拢双腿，却被周九良略带强制的重新分开，周九良看着那处穴口因为羞耻而一翕一合的更加频繁，送进去的润滑液有一些已经流了出来，不禁悄悄吞咽了一下口水。他俯身从床头柜掏出刚买的安全套，拆开一个，无视孟鹤堂因为惊讶睁圆了的双眼，递到他手中：“先生，帮我戴上。”孟鹤堂接过安全套，轻轻握住周九良胀大的性器，感觉到那物在手中跳了一下，吓了一跳，抬眼瞥了一眼周九良，喃喃道：“…怎么长到这么大…”周九良轻笑出声：“是，您养的好。”

 

当性器抵住穴口时，孟鹤堂还是有点紧张的抓紧了床单，周九良双手托着他的臀部，慢慢挺腰把性器往里送，一边轻声哄着他孟哥放松些。润滑扩张做的到位，孟鹤堂没感觉到多少疼痛，可是性器深入到一定程度时，孟鹤堂还是轻哼着皱起了眉：“…有点胀。”周九良额头上沁出了汗水，性器已经整根深入，他有些忍耐不住，想要大开大合的挞伐，可是看到孟鹤堂蹙着眉还是决定慢慢来，比起自己舒服，他更希望孟鹤堂喜欢。  
孟鹤堂的手扶在周九良腰侧抚摸着，小声叫着他的名字，在他背后轻拍了拍：“动吧。”一开始还是试探性的戳刺，周九良控制着力道，抚摸着孟鹤堂柔嫩的腿根，孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，口中不自觉的泄露出撩人的轻吟。周九良的喘息声近在咫尺，孟鹤堂感到浑身燥热，他双腿稍稍用力，盘绕在周九良腰后，后穴的突然收缩让周九良闷哼出声，动作变得有些激烈。

 

水声越发明显，和着肉体相撞的声音，让暧昧的空气多了一丝淫靡，孟鹤堂在不间断的抽插中逐渐得趣，身下传来的难以言喻的酥麻使他浑身泛着情欲的红，他不禁努力在动作间挺起身子，向九良讨要一个深吻。“哈……嗯…九良……”孟鹤堂配合着周九良的动作摆着腰腹，让性器进入的更加顺利，一下一下刺激着那个敏感的地方。周九良掐着孟鹤堂的纤腰，一下狠过一下的大力冲撞着，看着孟鹤堂半阖双目柳腰款摆的媚态，俯下身去同他接吻，这个吻带有十足十的侵略意味，周九良仿佛要让身下人完全沾染上自己的气息，唇舌放肆的在孟鹤堂口中攻城略地，甚至舔咬着孟鹤堂因为情欲发红的唇瓣，让那两瓣软肉红肿的更加彻底。孟鹤堂双手有些迷乱的在周九良发间抚摸着，气息紊乱，在接吻的间隙呻吟浪叫声陡然拔高了声调：“啊…九良慢点…呃嗯…慢点…”  
周九良无视了孟鹤堂的要求，反而变本加厉，一手握住了孟鹤堂前端已经开始流出前液的性器缓缓撸动着，冲撞的越发狠厉。他第一次做这种事，不懂很多技巧，只晓得大力向里冲撞，但已经足够让孟鹤堂受不住蜂拥而至的快感，眼角沁出泪来。周九良吻掉身下人眼角的眼泪，轻咬着他的耳垂，手下动作不停：“先生，要到了。”  
他借着前液，手指在孟鹤堂敏感的前段不停打转，让他呻吟的更婉转浪荡，很快就泄了身，后穴因为高潮的到来而频繁的收紧，周九良粗喘着，用力顶弄了几下，射在了里面。  
孟鹤堂挂着眼泪，委屈巴巴的看着坐在一边正不熟练的把安全套打结的周九良，开口还带着些情欲过后的哽咽：“你什么时候买的？”周九良把安全套扔进垃圾桶，躺在孟鹤堂身边把他抱在怀里，吻了吻他的额头：“刚刚出去的时候。”说着伸手把一边的润滑剂拿过来端详着：“草莓味，嗯，先生好品味。”  
孟鹤堂往他怀里拱了拱，嘟囔着：“我就知道你不知道要买。”周九良把旁边的薄被扯过来一些，半盖住孟鹤堂赤裸的身体，摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发，又把他额前被汗水沾着的发丝捋到一边去，他凑近了端详他家先生的眉眼，托起他的下巴轻吻了一下，询问道：“后面…难受吗？”孟鹤堂有些不好意思的摇了摇头，额头抵着周九良的额头腻乎，好半晌才轻声说：“挺舒服的。”  
事后缠绵的吻，就像是大火燃尽后，往还在劈啪作响的火星子上丢了一捆柴，很容易就又起了燎原之势。  
孟鹤堂在周九良的支撑下翻身压在了他身上，捧着他的脸吻的难舍难分，周九良的手在他臀上揉捏着，直捏出了红印子，还时不时轻轻在那还湿润着的穴口处戳刺，引得孟鹤堂扭着腰去蹭他又半勃的下身，自觉的寻求着快感。一回生二回熟，孟鹤堂食髓知味，主动套弄着周九良的性器，让那大家伙在自己手中逐渐坚硬起来。周九良好整以暇的看着孟鹤堂主动在他身上动作着，时不时舔吻着他的耳朵。  
孟鹤堂的耳朵很敏感，平时在他耳边吹口气都能让他红了脸，在性事中更是如此，随着周九良的逗弄，他越发情动，胡乱帮周九良带上了套子，就撑着要用穴口去吃。周九良对于孟鹤堂的主动有些意外，他扶着孟鹤堂的腰，顺手轻轻拧了一下他胸前因为兴奋挺立着的乳粒：“先生等不及了？”孟鹤堂轻喘着，胸口传来的突然刺激让他一下软了腰，他半跪着去亲吻周九良的嘴角，声音绵软：“帮我。”  
周九良摩挲着他的腰窝：“您腰不好，躺下我来。”孟鹤堂不依，在周九良肩头咬了一口，留下个浅浅的牙印：“床上不要讲尊老爱幼。”周九良无奈的轻笑着：“成。”  
他扶着孟鹤堂的腰，看着孟鹤堂找准地方往下坐，一边坐一边忍不住的仰起头轻声呻吟。周九良只觉得他孟哥下面热情的很，甫一进去，他的性器就被那穴吸吮着，挤压着，直让他欲火焚身。坐到了底，孟鹤堂的脸泛着红，胡乱在周九良嘴唇、颈肩亲吻着，这个姿势进的很深，比刚才更让孟鹤堂忍受不住。  
周九良顾念着孟鹤堂腰不好，主动向上挺了挺腰，孟鹤堂很给面子的马上溢出一声娇吟，尝到了甜头似的，腰臀开始有节奏的款摆起来。  
孟鹤堂上下动着屁股，双臂环住周九良的脖颈，把下巴搁在他的肩上不住地呻吟媚叫，周九良简直觉得他孟哥孟浪的本性被他开发出来了。他的下身被包裹在那高热紧窄的甬道中不断被挤压着，快感是自渎不能比拟的，周九良有一下没一下的配合着孟鹤堂的动作向上挺腰，每次挺腰都能听到孟鹤堂控制不住的叫声。  
孟鹤堂摆动的幅度更大了，他感觉周九良的性器把他的内里都要撑开了，他叠声喊着周九良的名字，声音甜腻的要滴出蜜来，他同时抚慰着自己，直到周九良猛的挺腰，顶到了穴道里的某个奇怪的位置，他高叫着射了出来。甬道突然收紧，周九良闷哼一声，差点把持不住，孟鹤堂有些失神的卸了力，靠在他的身上喘息着。  
周九良重新占据了主导地位，他坏心眼的没有把他孟哥放下来，就着骑乘的姿势，一下下往上顶弄着，他掐着孟鹤堂的腰，固定住他的位置，性器顶端在穴里不住的研磨。  
孟鹤堂腿根止不住的发颤，刚才的高潮来的太突然，他现在还有些不应，又没有力气，只能随便周九良摆弄，喉头发出一声声诱人深入的媚叫。又顶到了那个地方，孟鹤堂猛的一颤，下意识的求饶：“不行……嗯啊啊……九良……停…求你……”  
周九良没有那么听话，他似乎知道了孟鹤堂身体里这个隐秘的地方可以让他孟哥楚楚可怜的失控求饶，他摸索着一直向刚才的地方大力挞伐，孟鹤堂的眼泪一下就掉了下来，快感实在太过了，他一叠声高叫着九良的名字，性器又吐出一股浊液，连续的高潮让他实在难以忍受了。孟鹤堂下面的甬道收缩的越来越紧，是周九良欺负的狠了，周九良把性器使劲往里送了送，感受着那一阵紧似一阵的收缩，在深处泄了身。

 

等到周九良把孟鹤堂半抱半扶的带进浴室清洗时，已经快到吃晚饭的时间了。孟鹤堂算是被折腾的够呛，他瞥了正给他擦背的周九良一眼，语气酸了吧唧的：“要是由着你这么折腾，你孟哥活不到四十。”周九良在他身后戳了一下他的脊梁骨，吓得他一个激灵，周九良戏谑：“在床上不搞尊老爱幼那一套，您自个儿说的。”孟鹤堂回想起刚才床上的狂浪光景，耳尖又红了起来，无话可说了。周九良细心的把他洗干净，又温声哄着他，安抚下他的挣扎把后面有些红肿的小洞清洁了一番。出了浴室，洗得清爽的孟鹤堂慵懒的趴在周九良大腿上，由着周九良给他擦着头发，他已经有点习惯了被周九良伺候周到的日子。虽然周九良嘴上总是嫌弃他事无巨细，有时候语气还会不耐烦，但他总是会顺着孟鹤堂的意思做，事无巨细，就算他有时也会犯懒，但他总归还是把孟鹤堂照顾的很好。  
“周宝宝，饿了。”孟鹤堂拖着个长音撒娇，这一下午他的体力得到了很完全的消耗，现在的确已经前胸贴后背了。周九良随手在旁边茶几上拿过一块中午买的枣花酥，喂到孟鹤堂嘴边，被孟鹤堂一口叼走。“说喂猪来道喂猪，喂猪的工作不能马虎啊。”周九良揉了揉孟鹤堂的脑袋，调侃着他孟哥，眼神里都是爱意。  
孟鹤堂这晚睡的很熟，因为身体很累，因为周九良顺着他把空调开到了他喜欢的温度，因为裹着自己喜欢的小毯子，因为被爱人安安稳稳的抱在怀里。周九良也破天荒的没有熬夜玩手机到很晚，睡眼惺忪间，他轻轻吻了一下怀中已经熟睡的孟鹤堂，心中对他的爱人道了一声晚安。


	13. Chapter 13

请点  
← previous chapter


	14. Chapter 14

 

“小孟儿不错，长大了。”师父临上车前，手抚上眼眶还红着的孟鹤堂的肩膀，轻轻捏了捏：“小周量的也好。”说着又转向周九良，笑的慈祥。两人把师父送上去机场的专车，站在街边看了一会儿，直到那车转过街角。出了演播厅，师父一直被很多媒体助理围着，直到要上车了，才有机会把他俩叫过来，简单的夸了两句。不过看得出，师父对于他俩的成绩还算满意，也为他俩感到高兴。  
孟鹤堂抽了抽鼻翼，吸了一下鼻子，拉住周九良的手，声音还带着点哭过的小鼻音：“我是不是特没出息，我觉得做梦一样。”周九良不同于他孟哥，他纯粹的高兴和激动，到现在他俩人拿了《相声有新人》冠军已经超过两小时了，周九良的兴奋劲儿还没过，一直顶着个笑的傻呵呵的表情。他高兴啊，他孟哥捏着奖杯说最感谢他的时候，他就开始笑的见牙不见眼，哪怕激动到掉下泪来、头脑也不甚清醒的孟鹤堂一把把手里的奖杯随着拥抱他的动作楔到他肩头，他也没觉着疼——激发兴奋感的荷尔蒙分泌太多，影响了他对痛觉的感知。听到孟鹤堂的话，周九良转过脸去冲孟鹤堂笑了一下，如果周围没有人的话，他一定会把孟鹤堂紧紧抱在怀里，揉揉他的脑袋，但周围最不缺的就是路人，他只握了一下孟鹤堂的手，语气轻快：“姆们角儿好着呢。”孟鹤堂不好意思的低头笑起来：“哪儿啊就。”  
一片黑暗中，听着周九良在旁边平稳的呼吸声，孟鹤堂少有的失眠了。他平躺在床上，一只手臂被熟睡的周九良搂在怀中，两人的手指交缠着，孟鹤堂用指腹轻轻摩挲着周九良的指甲，回想起过去了的一天。录制厅天花板上飘飘洒洒的金色彩条落到他头顶、肩头时，他想起了岳云鹏师哥曾说过的那番话——这样的场景，在我的梦里见到过。所有的人都带着笑脸，目光集中在他的身上，恭喜与称赞一下涌到他的耳朵里，在他的脑海中泛起涟漪，因此他的眼前便被泪水模糊了。还在台上时，无论是他老实的发表感言，感谢师父和张老师时；还是他因为激动过头，提早拿起奖杯乱跑想要递给金霏陈曦，气的现场导演满头是汗时，九良都没有言语，只轻轻的用手指扯着他的衣袖，他似乎比孟鹤堂要淡定，看起来对这个结果没有那样的在意，可是孟鹤堂心里明白，周九良其实是非常在意的。金霏陈曦的本子，对于天生肢体协调，又系统学过一点舞蹈的他来说没有什么挑战性，可是对于不怎么精通此道的周九良是个不小的麻烦，只看他为了表演铆足了劲的去学、去适应快节奏的舞蹈便可知一二了。那几天，排练过后回家的路上，周九良窝在小甲壳虫的副驾上总是累到睡着，孟鹤堂心疼，但也感激他的付出，九良是在兑现“陪你成角儿”的承诺。孟鹤堂轻轻翻了下身，面对着熟睡的周九良，黑暗里，他看不清楚周九良的脸，尽管他们靠的那么近。深夜里人总是格外的敏感，他突然有点害怕，孟鹤堂从前的那点小野心，现在大致上已经实现了，他站到了很多人都能看到的地方，他被很多人认识，被很多人喜爱，往大了点说，他其实已经应了师父对他的期许——成个小角儿。“角儿”说起来只是舌头碰到上颌板，但对于他们这样的熟艺人来说，也许已经是一辈子都难以企及的天边，是镜花水月。孟鹤堂突然不太知道自己在做什么，要做什么了，他产生了一种现实与未来的割裂感。他只知道明天起床后他会有一个小型的聚餐，然后他会和九良一起回到北京，与三两相熟且人在北京的师兄弟们喝场夜酒，那然后呢？孟鹤堂的眼眶有点发热，他的指尖却冰凉，如同当年决定要来北京发展的前夜。那时他也是这样躺在床上胡思乱想，又怕又期待，但那时期待总是大于担忧的。那时他还不到19岁，年轻人最不缺热血和破釜沉舟的勇气，而现在他已是将近而立的人了。“航航…”孟鹤堂用气声叫了一声周九良的名字，他不期待能得到回应，小孩儿今天一定很累，他睡熟了。他只是想叫一叫周九良的名字，就像战壕中擦枪的士兵，吻一下怀中珍藏的心上人的相片，顷刻间就又充满了希望，念着心爱的人的名字，仿佛就能让他找回点方向和勇气。“嗯？先生您…还不睡？”手突然被握紧，周九良竟然醒了过来，他声音不甚清醒，低沉且带着鼻音，他嘶了一声，想必是翻身时触动了睡麻了的半边身子。孟鹤堂不知道怎么的，有点想要掉眼泪的冲动，他挪动了一下，把头埋在周九良怀中：“我睡不着。”周九良顺势搂紧了孟鹤堂，迷迷糊糊的吻了一下他的头顶，手在他后背顺了几下：“怎么了。”孟鹤堂揪住周九良衣服的前襟，咬了咬嘴唇还是决定说出来，他的声音甚至有些颤抖，他说：“我有点怕。”周九良闻听又顺了一下他的后背，手环在他的腰间轻轻拍了拍，刻意放柔了语气：“怕什么，我在这儿呢。”孟鹤堂靠在周九良胸口，听他的心脏一下一下，节奏平稳的搏动着，他感到自己很安全，有些放松了下来。半晌，他轻声问：“我们以后会是什么样？”周九良睡意已褪了三分，他正嗅着孟鹤堂发间的洗发水味，有一下没一下的轻拍孟鹤堂的后背，像在哄小孩子睡觉一样。他嗯了一声，没怎么思考：“说相声。”马上他又补充道：“我跟着您说相声，一块儿。”孟鹤堂小声重复着，听起来他已经快要睡着了：“一块儿说相声。”周九良轻笑了一声：“嗯，不管怎么着，我都陪着您呢。”之后便是寂静，周九良轻拍着孟鹤堂的后背，看着天花板出神。他偶尔能听到楼下有汽车经过的声音，车灯透过窗帘映到天花板上，随着汽车转过街角又倏的消失掉。过了很久，他感觉到孟鹤堂揪着他衣襟的手放松了下来，大概齐是睡着了，他摸了一把孟鹤堂的后脑勺：“傻。”  
之后便是连续几个月的忙碌浮沉，关注度与热度蜂拥而至，他们的专场演出几乎连轴不间断，从北京的第一片黄叶掉下来，一直到西伯利亚寒流送来初雪的信号，他们四处巡演几乎走完了大半个中国。周九良在忙碌间隙经常会想起孟鹤堂窝在他的怀里说自己怕的那个晚上，他似乎越来越懂得孟鹤堂在那时怕的是什么了。孟鹤堂敏感柔软，他的担忧虽然或许超前了一些，但也不无道理，站在更多的人面前，被更多的人了解和关注，并不是周九良之前想当然的那么简单。聚光灯下，人似乎不能去露出一点脆弱和破绽，否则便容易招惹非议。某次的候场间隙，孟鹤堂下了台坐在后台太师椅上休息，后台人来人往，有对活儿的，有收拾东西的，嘈杂得很。可他竟然就在那儿窝着睡着了，周九良坐在旁边默默地看着他一起一伏的胸口，没有开口叫他对活儿，容他小憩。孟鹤堂太累了，没有人比周九良更清楚，四处奔波之下，孟鹤堂已经很久都没有午睡，甚至凌晨之前睡的机会了。从前的日子刚过去了不过几个月便不甚清晰，久远到仿佛是上个世纪发生的事，他们似乎生来就如此奔忙。  
终于，他们有了一个喘息的机会，德云社的北美巡演终于要来了，这次他两人得以一同前去。上次北美巡演已是六年前的事情了，孟鹤堂跟随演出人员一同前往，那时他的身份还是更偏向于谦老师的干儿子和助理，周九良没有去，他留在北京与老五队的其他队员临时搭档。飞机上孟鹤堂已睡的昏天黑地，到下榻处的路上更是缩在周九良身边补眠。长途飞行让每个人都疲惫不堪，大家都在各自倒时差，因此都没有注意到睡着了的周九良与孟鹤堂缩在衣袖中相扣的十指。到了宾馆，他俩照例是睡了一间，其实睡不睡同一间房没有那么重要，他俩之前几个月的商演中，有的承办方确实给他们订了两间，但是没人知道的是，其中有一间的床连被子都没有掀开过。头一天白天没什么安排，晚上的演出也要到晚饭后才会进行，就是为了让各位角儿们好好休息休息，周九良和孟鹤堂一起归并好了行李，便打起精神跟着烧饼、栾云平他们几个出去转转。完全陌生的街头，几乎没有熟悉的东方面孔，四处都很新鲜，本来有些困倦的周九良没一会儿就振作了起来，兴奋劲儿都写在脸上。“来，小孟儿，给你和九良合个影。”栾云平举起相机晃了晃，示意站在一边，正笑意盈盈的看着周九良在一面涂鸦墙前逗留的孟鹤堂上前去。栾云平一向喜欢拍照，喜欢分享，自从在能耐大了剧组共事了一段时间之后，他和孟鹤堂的关系更是前所未有的好。孟鹤堂应了一声，走到正向他招手的周九良身边，周九良攀住他的肩背，冲着栾云平的镜头咧出个大大的笑容——除了在台上，周九良一向不是个吝惜笑容的人。“孟儿，凑近点，对，笑！”栾云平把相机对好焦，拍下两人的样子，随后笑弯了眼睛：“嘿，瞧瞧咱这技术，来来来过来看，栾哥绝对把你俩拍成咱社里颜值最高的一对儿。”烧饼也拉着四哥凑合过来，他看了一眼屏幕扯出个坏笑：“你这是给他俩拍的蜜月照片啊。”调笑了几句，他们得出了唯一共识，那就是这个地方真是个不错的拍照背景，几人拜托了位路人，给他们在那个地方拍了几张合影，才继续往下一个地方溜达。经过这一白天的玩乐休整，众人状态都恢复的很不错，尤其是孟鹤堂，出门的时候还蔫蔫的，回宾馆的时候终于从几个月的紧张状态中脱了出来，整个人有了点活力，周九良看了终于放心了下来，暗暗的感激着师父捧，能给他们一个这样的机会。  
师父的确很捧，晚上的演出是他俩攒了底，且选了他俩原创的活儿，也就是无意间在网络上蹿红的梗——“盘它”的出处《周纹王》，这可以说是很难得的待遇了。一行人演出很顺利，场上座无虚席，效果也很好，演出结束后师父简单夸了几句就赶紧回去休息了，年岁不饶人，一晚上的表演加上返场师父撑下来已十分劳累了。因为时差，孟鹤堂这时候倒来了精神，换好了衣服还想拽着周九良出去玩会儿。明儿还要赶去下一个巡演城市呢，周九良怕他孟哥吃不消，跟他危言耸听了好久国外的治安，半夜乱转悠容易出危险，才把孟鹤堂唬住，成功把他带回宾馆睡觉。  
“饼哥他们都出去了，还喝酒了。”俩人已经洗干净躺在床上玩手机了，孟鹤堂刚刷朋友圈刷到了烧饼新的动态，鼓起腮帮子拖着长腔跟周九良埋怨：“早知道跟他一起了。”周九良给他倒了杯水递过去：“您嫌晚上不够累啊？”孟鹤堂喝了口水，把手机一扔，滚到周九良身边，枕在他大腿上：“你累啦？”周九良还在玩手机，闲着的手在孟鹤堂脸上揉捏：“分干什么事儿吧，您要让换衣服出去找饼哥我肯定说累。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，拉住周九良的手腕：“谁说找他啦。”随即亲了他的手心一口，意思有些不言而喻。周九良放下手机，看着孟鹤堂，惩罚似的捏了一把他的脸蛋：“您又忘了在西安第二天上台腰疼那会儿了？”上次在西安演出的时候，晚上他俩没忍住做了，自从忙碌起来，两人禁欲的久了，就有些过火。总之第二天孟鹤堂下台以后腰疼的快要站不住，眼眶都红了，惹的周九良自责到不行，抱着他认了好久的错。孟鹤堂也有些后怕，语气犹豫了一些：“那…那就轻点？”周九良有些无奈：“有两个月没做了吧？我可能轻不了。”看着孟鹤堂有点儿失望的样子，周九良俯下身子亲了亲他：“听话，我们以后日子还长呢。”孟鹤堂还是很好哄的，一听这话顿时有点高兴了起来，他坐起身来，冲周九良笑了一下，随即凑近了与他浅尝辄止的亲吻，唇分之际，孟鹤堂小声说：“咱俩要天长地久。”周九良嗯了一声，又吻了一下孟鹤堂的额头：“天长地久。”


	15. Chapter 15

 

“呃嗯…”孟鹤堂在睡梦中发出一声呻吟，坐在一旁沙发上看书的周九良听到，放下书本，走到了床前。孟鹤堂微微蹙着双眉，仍在昏睡，周九良叹了口气，轻轻抚了抚他的头顶。昨晚在加拿大的第一场演出结束了，下一场演出要在两天以后的晚上才会进行，提前预定的宾馆的床很软，房间也很漂亮，窗外的风景很好。总之，他们就充分顺应了天时地利人和，抵死缠绵，仿佛第二天就是世界末日一样，折腾了大半夜。日上三竿，周九良才揉着眼睛费劲的爬起来，婉拒了来敲门的栾云平一同出去吃饭的邀请，只说孟鹤堂水土不服，身体不舒服还没睡醒，同时心虚的往上扯了扯自己的衣领，遮盖住自己脖颈上被孟鹤堂又咬又嘬弄出来的印子。周九良看了一眼手机，当地时间快要中午一点了，孟鹤堂还没有醒，周九良有点纠结，再不让孟鹤堂吃点东西，恐怕醒过来胃就该难受了；可他昨晚折腾的太狠，现在让他去把孟鹤堂叫醒他又有点于心不忍。“孟哥？”周九良半蹲在床边，试探性的轻轻点了点孟鹤堂的脸颊，还是先让他起来吃点东西吧，大不了吃完了再睡一会儿，周九良这么想着。孟鹤堂动了动，嗯了一声，眼睛还是没有睁开，周九良拨开他的额发，凑近了亲了他一下：“起床吧，我带您吃饭去。”孟鹤堂又挣扎了几下，好好盖在身上的被子滑下了一截儿，露出锁骨和一半胸口，周九良咽了下口水，他孟哥胸前白净的皮肤上都是深深浅浅的绯红色印子，昨夜他曾啃咬吮吸过的那点红豆现在还有些肿，此时因为暴露在微凉的空气中而挺立着。孟鹤堂醒了，他扶着脑袋，一边倒吸凉气一边撑着床想要坐起来，周九良赶紧上手扶住他，孟鹤堂声音有些哑，带着情欲之后的疲惫：“几点了？”周九良拿过一旁的衣服帮着他套上，一边给他系扣子一边回答：“一点了。”孟鹤堂头脑一点都不清醒，看着凑近正在他胸口位置微微颤动的小卷毛脑袋，上手就揉，带着些发泄的意味，一边拖长声音撒娇：“腰疼…脑袋也疼…怨你…”周九良给孟鹤堂扣好扣子，抓住他作乱的爪子，把自己的头发拯救出来：“怨我怨我，怨我把您伺候舒服了让您有机会翻脸不认人。”孟鹤堂抓过床头叠的整齐的他的衣服，那是周九良睡醒以后的杰作，他胡乱把裤子套好，还未站稳就扑上去挂在周九良脖子上，他闭着眼睛在周九良身上蹭了蹭，声音软软甜甜的：“周宝宝，带我洗脸去。”说着就蹦起来把双腿往周九良腰上环，周九良稳稳的托住没骨头一样的孟鹤堂的屁股，轻佻的捏了一把：“您动作真熟练。”孟鹤堂也不恼，傻笑了两声没还嘴，由着周九良把他抱进卫生间去，像昨晚做完带已经快睡过去的他去洗澡时一样。  
洗漱打扮完毕，除了孟鹤堂还有些飞红的眼梢，还有周九良稍微把衣领往下拉一拉就能露出的一个明显的吻痕，他俩看起来都再正常不过了，两人闲聊着出了门迎头碰上正吃饱喝足回来的栾云平。  
按着栾云平在地图上标记的定位，孟鹤堂周九良去了刚刚栾哥盛情推荐的饭馆，栾哥把店里的汉堡吹的天上有地上无，虽然说相声的嘴骗人的鬼，俩人半信半疑，但还是有点期待。吃饱喝足，周九良坐在店里打着游戏，孟鹤堂站在门外，点燃了支香烟。自从上次在剧组吸烟被周九良抓包之后，孟鹤堂干脆放弃了做一个好的榜样，和周九良极有默契的开始了第一次戒烟失败后的复吸。孟鹤堂在微信上对栾哥表示了感激，因为之前这次他真的挺靠谱，推荐的店菜品都很好吃；顺便还收获了栾哥对于他身体状况的长辈关怀，想都不用想，水土不服这么个破理由，肯定是周九良趁他睡觉的时候应付栾云平的。孟鹤堂吐出口烟气，回过头看向店里坐着的九良，玻璃橱窗有些反光，他眯起眼睛看了好久，才发现周九良一直就在托着下巴看着他，眼神交汇，冲他做了个怪相逗他乐。孟鹤堂顺手举起手机，隔着玻璃给周九良拍了张照，招招手向他示意该走了，周九良结账的空档，孟鹤堂就把刚拍的照片发了朋友圈：笑的多埋汰。  
周九良刚从店里出来，孟鹤堂的手机就开始震动了，远在北京的小辫儿发来了好多好多个看热闹的表情，且把他新发的朋友圈照片中九良脖颈间暧昧的痕迹拿红色标了个着重号，周九良搭上孟鹤堂的肩膀：“逛会儿还是回去？嗯…您看什么呢。”孟鹤堂也没躲着他，把手机往他那边一递：“我发的时候没看见。”周九良大致看了看，乐了：“得，您也别删了，显得更心虚，就这样吧。”孟鹤堂点了点头，掸了掸烟灰，刚想把烟放进嘴里却被周九良抢了过去，周九良眯起眼睛狠吸了一口：“没收了，就算偷拍我的罚款。”孟鹤堂把手伸到周九良外套口袋里头，把他手机拿出来摁亮，锁屏还是四月份他俩去便利店时，周九良在酸奶柜前拍的那张孟鹤堂的背影，孟鹤堂扬了扬下巴：“别以为我不知道，这怎么算。”周九良笑了笑，把烟又塞回孟鹤堂嘴里：“两清。”  
天逐渐的黑下来了，孟鹤堂周九良正跟着一帮师兄师弟们，挤在辆吉普里头，在前往尼加拉瓜大瀑布的旅途上颠颠晃晃。下午的时候，闲不住的烧饼和四哥俩人满大街转悠，一时兴起找了个租车公司，弄来了这辆吉普，饼哥在群里喊话，晚上自驾去看瀑布玩去。本来想着冬天晚上冷，没多少人想去，结果楞是挤满了这辆中型越野。一帮说相声的大小伙子本就嘴碎，聚在一块在车里头闹闹哄哄的，挤是挤了点，倒是热闹得很。从车上下来，还未真正见到瀑布，已能听到不远处如雷贯耳的水声，孟鹤堂替周九良把外套拉链往上紧了紧，初冬的风已经有点刺骨的意思了，到了水边更是有一股凉意。观景台上人不多，毕竟是夜晚，众人三三两两的趴在栏杆上，拍照分享给在国内的朋友家人。孟鹤堂正替饼哥拍单人照，周九良在一边抄着手看着。烧饼新婚没多久，和嫂子腻歪的很，走到哪里都要拍照发给嫂子报备。据一旁的四哥吐槽，宾馆房间里头的花瓶都能成为这对新婚夫妇的谈资。周九良搓了搓手，捂在正半蹲着找角度的孟鹤堂耳朵上，他看那耳朵冻的有些发红，惹得四哥曹鹤阳撇了撇嘴：“得，甭说烧老师，这儿就现成一对儿更腻歪的。”周九良揪了一下孟鹤堂的俩耳朵，就松开了手，孟鹤堂故意嗷了一声：“四哥，他好不容易孝顺我一回，还让您搅和了。”  
烧饼走过来接过孟鹤堂手里的手机，看了眼照片，露出满意的神色，不走心的夸了下孟鹤堂的拍照技术，就躲到一边给妻子发消息了。四哥拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“来，手机交出来吧，四哥给你俩拍一张。”孟鹤堂把自己手机递了过去：“用我的，他老不发给我。”这是唬人，天地良心，周九良的手机里面有什么孟鹤堂都门儿清。主要是吧，他那锁屏壁纸全是他孟哥的照片，被四哥看着了可不更有理由寒碜他俩了？周九良不置可否，被孟鹤堂拉着，站在观景台的栏杆前，俩人对视一眼，默契的在四哥的镜头前拉开点距离，于是孟鹤堂手机里留下了他俩最官方、最严肃的一张双人照。  
孟鹤堂敏感的感觉到他家小孩儿好像有点郁闷了，虽然他还是活跃的很，到处跟人合影、给人拍照，但是孟鹤堂就是觉得周九良有点不高兴。啪嚓，孟鹤堂故意手滑了一下，把自己手机掉到了地上，看着站在不远处的周九良会作何反应，没想到刚好入镜了烧饼的小视频。烧饼憋着坏：“真是孟鹤破坏堂嘿，”说着转向同样入镜的九良：“你孟哥又把自己手机摔了。”没想到周九良一脸坏笑，没给他捡起来，反倒叫了声好，没来跟孟鹤堂说话就走开了。孟鹤堂忙蹲下捡起可怜的小手机，委委屈屈的低下头擦了擦，还好屏幕没碎，这下算是砸瓷实了，周九良肯定又在闹别扭了。  
时间也不早了，烧饼清点了一下人数，大家重新坐进车内打道回府。回去的路上，周九良和孟鹤堂还是挤在一起，座位有限，想分开坐就要和别人换，那样就别扭的太明显了，不是周九良的风格。自从在一起以后，孟鹤堂一直觉得周九良有超脱他年龄的成熟沉稳，比如他一向能很快冷静下来，也能稳住孟鹤堂的心神，有他在，孟鹤堂总是很安心，有一种有人兜底的感觉。但有时候，孟鹤堂也会很深刻的意识到，周九良的确还是个二十出头的孩子，他沉稳不代表他永远沉稳，有时候他的轴脾气需要年长一些、经事多看得透的孟鹤堂温柔指引，他闹别扭吃醋需要孟鹤堂耐心的问清楚原因再去沟通安慰。比如现在，虽然孟鹤堂完全不清楚自己又做了什么让小孩儿闹了小脾气，但九良的别扭就像是露了毛线头的一件毛活儿，只要找到那个毛线头在哪，轻轻一扯就能把整件毛活儿瓦解开来。  
孟鹤堂轻轻碰了碰周九良的手指，紧接着就发现周九良不动声色地把手移开了，碍于身边有不少师兄弟，孟鹤堂只好先放弃和周九良的沟通，有点丧气的低下了头，他家小孩儿都好长时间没不让自己碰了。由于周九良的刻意冷淡，孟鹤堂只觉得回去的路比来的时候长了不止一倍，百无聊赖之下竟然靠在周九良身上睡着了。还好周九良还有点良心，没有立刻叫醒他，只在车停下的时候挪了挪身子，叫醒他的声音也透着一股子冷劲儿：“先生，下车了。”孟鹤堂醒转过来，与周九良对上了眼神，没想到周九良话都没说就下了车，孟鹤堂有点委屈，紧跟上去，两人与一众师兄弟道了晚安后就一前一后的回了房间。  
孟鹤堂关好房门，挂上防盗链，转身看到九良已经把外套脱了下来，正在往衣柜里挂。“九良…”孟鹤堂走近两步，又犹豫着不敢靠的太近：“你生孟哥气了吗？”周九良挂好衣服，没回头：“没有。”孟鹤堂走过去，从背后环住周九良的腰：“那你看看我。”周九良身子有点僵，他轻轻叹了口气：“您先让我转过身来啊。”孟鹤堂松了手，这时候他的委屈劲儿可上来了，刚和周九良对了脸就红了眼眶，声音有点哽咽，可人疼的紧：“我做错什么事儿了…”周九良就算是真动了气，这时候也该全消了，何况他就是一口气憋住了闹了个别扭，他赶紧把孟鹤堂搂进怀里，手在他背后一下下抚摸着：“好了好了，别哭，是我错了。”说着他亲了一下孟鹤堂的耳朵，感觉到孟鹤堂在轻轻抽泣，声音带着歉意：“好孟哥，别哭了。”孟鹤堂本来没怎么想哭，但是泪腺实在发达，一回想起周九良冷淡他又委屈的不行，这时候是真的抽泣起来：“那…那为什么…不理我…”周九良一向不是个特别坦率的人，他不善于交代自己别扭的理由，更何况这个理由并不是那么的具体，但是孟鹤堂哭的他心里不好受，于是他结结巴巴的开始交代：“孟哥您不想让别人知道咱俩的关系。”孟鹤堂吸了一下鼻子，周九良赶紧从旁边扯了两张抽纸给他，接着说：“来，擦擦脸。我…我就是有点不舒服，觉得您没那么在乎我。”孟鹤堂狠狠擤了一下鼻子，把鼻尖揪的通红，抬眼看着周九良，红着眼眶满脸是泪，小嘴一撇又开始哽咽：“我没有…”周九良心疼坏了，把他孟哥抱进怀里揉揉摸摸，温声细语的哄：“我真错了，孟哥，别哭别哭。”周九良叹了口气，抱着孟鹤堂的手臂又收紧了些：“我明白，咱俩这样谁都不告诉是对的，这样比较方便，也安全。”说着，周九良侧过脸嗅了一下孟鹤堂发间的气息，在他脑袋上揉了揉，语气有点失落：“可是我有时候真忍不住想告诉所有人，你是我的，想在你身上做上记号，让所有人都看见。”孟鹤堂开始轻轻挣扎，周九良就放开了他，他从周九良怀里挣脱出来，一把抓住周九良的手腕，还在止不住一抽一抽的：“走，我…我们去找四哥，饼哥还有…还有师父，我们告诉他们去。”周九良吓了一跳，赶紧拽住已经想往门口走的孟鹤堂，扯了张抽纸给他擦又掉下来的眼泪：“孟哥孟哥，别介，师父早睡了…”孟鹤堂一头扎进他怀里，瓮声瓮气：“那就明天。”周九良把手里的纸团丢掉，拍了拍他孟哥的后背，他终于笑了出来：“别吓师父他老人家啦，有您这话就够了。”


	16. Chapter 16

忙里偷闲的北美巡演最终还是在孟鹤堂周九良的依依不舍中结束了，师父一行人还要继续赶往下一个北美城市，而他们两个却要因为国内的行程提早回国了。关于孟鹤堂要拉着他把他俩的关系公之于众那件事，周九良最终还是哄好了一时冲动的他孟哥，两人都老大不小了，知道轻重好歹。孟鹤堂最终接受了周九良顿悟出来的那套“天知地知，你知我知”的理论——只要双方知道彼此是互相在乎和喜欢的，公不公之于众其实没什么所谓。其次就是那天晚上睡前，周九良抱着孟鹤堂再三保证，不会再因为这种破原因跟他使性子了。  
国内的巡演安排仍然紧凑，拿到回国的演出安排，周九良甚至仔仔细细的推算了一下他们能不能顺利的在如此短暂的间隔中从一个城市赶到另一个城市。但鲁迅先生说的的确是金玉良言，时间就像海绵里的水，挤一挤总会有的，时间安排合理到周九良都忍不住啧啧称奇。孟鹤堂倒是很坦然，拿了冠军的那晚，他已经把这样的未来全都想了一遍，现在接受起来自然更容易一些。就算有时疲惫和压力像山般重，似海样广，往旁边一看，周九良也准在呢，所以没什么好怕的了。忙碌浮沉，越岭翻山，转眼到了年节下，也就是他们搭档八周年了。孟鹤堂是一向心细的，备忘录少早早地就标注好了纪念日期，按照演出安排，那天他们应当是在南通。  
南通虽地处秦岭淮河以南，属于南方地界，但冬天也是实打实的冷，下了保姆车，饶是家乡东北的孟鹤堂也冻得打了一个寒战。周九良从车子里拖出行李箱，看着冻得哆嗦，袖着手在一边看着的孟鹤堂，戏谑道：“孟老师东北的还怕冷？”孟鹤堂缩着脖子，同周九良一同往宾馆里面走，一边走一边斜眼瞥幸灾乐祸的周九良：“东北人不怕冷是因为装备好，不是属性高。”说着咂了咂嘴，再开口已是东北味儿：“晚上要是来一碗乱炖菜，那才是老得劲儿了。”  
周九良拿了两人的房卡，两人进了电梯，宾馆里空调暖风开的还算足，孟鹤堂缓了过来，脸颊因为环境温度的骤变皴的通红，他揉了揉鼻子：“今年不知道为什么，我特别怕冷。”周九良嗯了一声，他也觉得孟鹤堂今年娇气的很，一边心里暗暗想着晚上去演出的时候要多给他戴条围巾才好。孟鹤堂偷眼看了一眼默不作声的周九良，拿胳膊肘杵了他一下：“你在想什么呀。”周九良笑了一下：“我在想上哪儿给您找乱炖菜吃。”说着轻轻捏了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊，他觉得孟哥越来越像个小孩子，会因为自己忽视他的话而赌气，越来越频繁的跟他耍赖撒娇，周九良满意极了，这样的孟哥又软又可爱，让他觉得自己是受到依赖的，满足感节节攀升。孟鹤堂的脸颊红红的，捏上去又有点烫，周九良问道：“脸怎么红成这样？”孟鹤堂把自己冰凉的手捂在脸上：“屋里太暖和了不适应吧，嗯…真热乎。”  
两人照例进了同一间房间，另一间通常用来放不常用的行李，以及用来挂大褂。关了门，孟鹤堂就在床头找到空调遥控器开始研究，南方没有暖气，取暖全靠空调，对于依赖暖气过冬的两个北方人来说是很不习惯的一件事。周九良凑过去从身后抱住孟鹤堂，亲了亲他的耳朵，发现他的耳朵也滚烫，孟鹤堂成功打开了空调，放下遥控器转过身来主动吻上了周九良的嘴唇。周九良习惯性的在孟鹤堂后颈上轻轻揉捏，另一只手扣住他的后脑勺，吻得深入，唇舌纠缠是最好的减压方式，两人都深谙此道。“你好热。”分开之际，周九良皱起了眉，手背搭上了孟鹤堂的额头，孟鹤堂的口腔里热的不太正常，让他有点担心：“是不是发烧了？”孟鹤堂按下周九良的手，又凑上去与周九良亲吻，一句撒娇说的含含混混：“亲亲我。”周九良双手捧住了孟鹤堂的脸，把一个劲往他嘴唇上凑的孟鹤堂控制住：“别闹，我觉得您额头有点烫。”的确，孟鹤堂脸颊的温度甚至比他的手心还要高，周九良亲了一下孟鹤堂的额头就放开了他，当机立断的给酒店前台打内线电话要来了温度计。  
体温测出来一看，孟鹤堂果然发烧了，不过还好温度不是很高，早早吃药退烧再休息一会儿，大概是可以撑下来晚上的演出的。“我出去给您买退烧药，咱行李里头只有治感冒的，见效慢。”周九良又穿好了外套，准备出门。他带上口罩，又嘱咐被他安置在床上躺着的孟鹤堂：“旁边给您倒的热水多喝点，难受就睡会儿，有急事去找彪哥和春哥，我托付他俩了。他俩房间号我发给您。”孟鹤堂烧的小脸儿通红，现在有点没精神，软软的靠着床头：“你孟哥成年了，放心吧，路上小心点。”周九良点了点头就匆匆出了房门。  
孟鹤堂整整睡了一下午，周九良在旁边一直陪着，时不时贴一贴他的额头，粗略看一下他的体温。刘鹤春李鹤彪两位师哥也过来看过，不好吵到孟鹤堂睡觉，于是在门口嘱咐了周九良两句就又回去了。到了下午六点，周九良倒了杯温水，轻轻放在床头柜，抚了抚孟鹤堂的额头，还好，已经退烧了，脸色看起来也好了不少。“孟哥，醒一醒了，”周九良俯下身去，小声喊着孟鹤堂的名字，见孟鹤堂睁眼，凑近轻吻了一下他的脸：“来，喝点水，待会外卖到了吃饭，晚上要演出了。”孟鹤堂揉了揉眼睛，抱紧了周九良的脖子，周九良半搂半抱的让孟鹤堂倚在自己身上，刮了刮他的鼻子，声音温柔的能挤出水来：“还难受吗，嗯？”孟鹤堂蹭了蹭周九良的侧脸，摇了摇头：“好了。”说完就着周九良的手喝了两口温水，不久前因为发烧有点迷糊的眼神终于活泛了起来，他眨了眨眼睛，对周九良露出个笑容：“宝贝儿，你给我找到乱炖菜了吗？”周九良模仿着东北腔：“那可不咋的，老费劲了。”他就会说这几句，还是孟鹤堂无意识冒出家乡话口音的时候跟着学的，剩下的话就都是用普通话说的了：“我找了好久才在附近找到东北菜馆，我还特意先打电话过去问老板，乱炖菜具体是什么，那老板口音跟您还不一样，特逗…”剩下的话都隐没在唇舌中了，孟鹤堂捏住他的下巴，堵住了他的嘴唇，舌尖轻而易举的通过他的防线，钻入他的口中，带动他的舌头相互交缠，两人的津液不分彼此，在唇齿间啧啧作响。一吻作罢，孟鹤堂微微喘着气，抱紧了周九良，把脸埋在他的肩头：“谢谢你。”周九良抚着孟鹤堂的脊背，经过这一阵的忙碌他似乎愈发瘦了，薄薄的毛衣下甚至摸得到他的脊椎骨，他安心的大口呼吸着孟鹤堂身上熟悉的味道：“先生，您别说两家话。”  
乱炖菜果然很补东北人的元气，热乎乎的一碗米饭配着热情的店老板推荐的几份炖菜吃下去，孟鹤堂精神头果然好了不少，上台的时候状态也看不出来生了病。这一场又是买卖论，糊顶棚搭茬的壮观场面他俩已不再阻拦，反倒成了一种特色。不过周九良还是很不爽他孟哥叫大爷的时候还有人回“小宝贝儿”就是了，心中暗自想着，下次在床上也要试试这种神奇的称呼，直白的眼神让一边偷眼瞟他的孟鹤堂不禁出了一身冷汗。“我问问您啊，穿您这鞋能走吗？”又到了周九良最喜欢的鞋铺掌柜环节，他左右活动着脚，眯起眼睛带着明显的坏笑问侍立一旁的孟鹤堂。“能走啊。”“能跑吗？”“能啊。”“再见！”周九良撒丫子就跑，虽然是设计好的包袱，台下还是吓了一跳，发出阵不小的尖叫声。孟鹤堂随着跑下去，到了台右边没人的侧幕条，孟鹤堂扶着腰喘几口气，照例倒数五个数，两人便要一同再上场去。周九良倒数着：“三，二，一。”他飞快的靠近在孟鹤堂侧脸上亲了一下，孟鹤堂吓了一跳，反应过来以后一下笑出声来，拉起他的手两人一同跑上台去。  
由此，德云三宝c组的所有演出都结束了，三组演出人员谢了幕便下了后台，师哥们各自休息着，有知道孟鹤堂生病的都过来慰问一句，劝他早点回去休息。孟鹤堂此时倒是没觉得不舒服，不过演出完了他也有点累了，心里还挂着回去跟周九良过纪念日，谢过了师哥们的关心，便和周九良一同出了后台回宾馆。周九良仔细的把围巾给孟鹤堂围好，下端掖进外套里，孟鹤堂不错眼的看着他的动作，脸上唯一从衣料里露出的眼睛笑成小月牙：“我都不发烧了。”周九良满意的看着捂得严严实实的孟鹤堂：“晚上冷，裹厚点好。”两人从后台出去时，路上没什么人了，这次没有观众堵在后台出入口，也许是因为时间太晚了吧，两人也松了一口气。走在路上，孟鹤堂扯住周九良的袖口，摇了摇：“九良，八周年快乐。”周九良看了看四周，把手从衣服兜里伸出来，握住孟鹤堂扯他的袖角的手：“嗯，八周年快乐，孟哥。”孟鹤堂开开心心的，脚步轻快起来，开始嘴碎：“没想到都八年了啊，说实话，你不到二十那会儿太浑了，我都怕咱俩搭不了几年。”周九良挑了挑眉毛，没有说话，他倒不否认自己那会儿浑，那几年叛逆期，有时候干出来的事儿确实把孟哥气的够呛。孟鹤堂拉着周九良的手摇摇晃晃：“现在好啦，儿子长大了。”周九良捏了捏孟鹤堂的手：“台底下还敢抄便宜。”孟鹤堂突然想起来了似的：“诶，我从来都没问过你，你什么时候开始喜欢我的呀，以前…我觉得你应该可烦我了。”周九良下意识否认：“我什么时候说烦你了。”孟鹤堂笑的有点傻：“你倒是没说过…那说说呗，从什么时候开始喜欢我的。”周九良沉默了一下：“您容我想想。”说实话周九良自己也不知道这个问题的答案，喜欢这种事不会有一个明显的起始点。如果有人说他从某一个时刻开始喜欢上了一个人，其实在那之前他就已经不知不觉的对心上人存在了好感。有好感才会有关注，有了关注喜欢就会更多，直到最后藏不住了才说出来，周九良是这么想的。  
直到回到了宾馆房间，孟鹤堂百无聊赖的坐在床上晃腿，看着周九良沉默着，带着一脸的纠结去给他倒温水吃药，他还是没有得到周九良的答案。“要是实在说不出来你就别想了。”孟鹤堂有点不忍心看周九良一副纠结的表情，出言劝道。周九良把水杯和药递给孟鹤堂：“先吃药吧先生。”吃了药，孟鹤堂下了床，蹲在房间里的行李箱前，想趁周九良去倒水的功夫把藏在行李箱里的礼物偷偷拿出来，他早就托张云雷又转托杨九郎给挑的，打算给周九良的纪念日礼物。结果被从玄关过来的周九良一把从地上捞起来：“又不穿拖鞋，该打。”孟鹤堂轻轻挣扎了一下，最终被周九良又按回到床上，他老大不乐意的撅起了嘴：“穿着袜子呢嘛。”周九良看了眼打开了的行李箱：“找什么，喊我给您拿不就行了。”孟鹤堂看了他一眼，吐了吐舌头：“那你自己拿吧，放衣服那一边，衣服底下有个盒子，送给你的八周年礼物。”  
周九良已经蹲在行李箱前了，他在里面找了找，找到个盒子递到孟鹤堂面前，孟鹤堂抬头看了一眼：“送给你的呀，给我干嘛。”仔细一看，却和自己偷偷放进去的盒子不太一样，于是就接了过来。周九良坐在他身边，有点不太自然的搓搓手：“托辫儿师哥买的，这个我也不懂，他说您肯定喜欢。”孟鹤堂拆了半天，一边拆一边腹诽，这个小辫儿真能藏事儿，两边要送什么礼物他通通都知道，却一边都不告诉。费了不少劲终于把盒子打开了，里面静静地躺着一副黑曜石耳钉，张云雷果然非常了解他的喜好，这真的是孟鹤堂会喜欢的东西。孟鹤堂早些年其实是有两个耳洞的，谁年轻的时候不爱漂亮呢，可惜后来两个耳洞长合了一个，就没有再去打。因此孟鹤堂就只带一个耳钉，倒也成了他的一个小标志。周九良有点紧张的观察孟鹤堂的神色，看到他孟哥拿起耳钉来端详着，像是喜欢的样子，就松了一口气，没想到孟鹤堂又红了眼眶。“孟…孟哥，您这是喜欢还是…”周九良有点语无伦次，孟鹤堂急忙打断他，抹了一把眼睛：“喜欢，以后就戴这个了，好看。”周九良看着他把耳朵上的耳钉取下来，又换上他送的，笑了起来：“嗯，孟哥戴着好看。”孟鹤堂小心翼翼的把剩下的一个耳钉收好，又好整以暇的戳了戳周九良：“我也有给你的礼物，去拿呀。”周九良点了点头，先托住孟鹤堂的下巴讨要了一个吻，随后就又去行李箱里翻找起来。  
同样是一个黑色的盒子，不知道是不是张云雷的恶趣味，给他俩礼物的包装盒子是同色不同款，看起来倒有几分相像。周九良一边拆，孟鹤堂在一边絮叨：“我托人买的，嗯…应该挺帅的吧，我觉得还成，不知道你喜不喜欢它。”是一块手表，有些张扬的款式，却是内敛的黑金配色，周九良戴上试了试，一边调着时间，一边说：“谢谢孟哥，刚才…您问我什么时候开始喜欢您的，现在我想好怎么说了。”这下孟鹤堂来了精神，下巴蹭在周九良肩上：“从什么时候呀。”周九良调好了时间，抖了抖手腕，那表在这只骨节分明的手上格外好看：“从一开始，”周九良顿了顿，深吸了一口气，仿佛是在给自己做心理建设：“我以前故意犯浑惹你生气是喜欢，后来藏着不说偷偷对你好是喜欢，现在…对你做的每件事都是喜欢。”说着说着，周九良的声音越来越颤抖，孟鹤堂不禁偏头去看他的表情。  
周九良突然翻身把孟鹤堂压在身下，把头埋在了了孟鹤堂颈间，他实在说不下去了，这一番表白已经把他自己弄得面红耳赤，他觉得自己的牙龈都在冒酸水。周九良开始暗自庆幸自己没有长一条动物尾巴，否则现在他的尾巴应该会被他自己说出的这番话酸到炸毛。  
果然，还是身体力行的让孟鹤堂明白比较好。情迷意乱间，周九良炙热的呼吸随着一个个细碎的吻落在孟鹤堂耳畔：“先生，我们还会有很多个八年。”


	17. Chapter 17

请点  
→ next chapter


	18. Chapter 18

周九良一把扯下家里沙发上罩的防尘罩，用力抖了抖，上面薄薄的一层浮土被抖的飞扬起来，惹得周九良轻轻咳了两下。阳台上传来拍打被褥的声音，随后就是拖鞋在地上打出的噼里啪啦的节奏，孟鹤堂扒着卧室门框探出半个脑袋：“你怎么咳嗽啦。”周九良又咳了一声，在面前轻轻挥了几下：“没事儿，抖出来有灰，呛到了。”孟鹤堂看了周九良一会儿，笑了起来：“回家真好。”周九良已经利索的把防尘套叠了起来，套进了塑料袋里，看着孟鹤堂的笑脸，他的心情也格外的轻松起来：“嗯，回家真好。”他俩已经有几个月没有好好在家住过了，东跑西颠的日子里他们算是四海为家，北京都很少回，只在家住过一两晚，甚至连各个家具的防尘套都没有拆下来就又带着行李离开了。今天是腊月二十二，小年德云社大封箱的前一天，他们两个终于得以回到北京，回到家，好好的把家里收拾干净。  
在两人一同把洗好的窗帘挂起来晾之后，孟鹤堂扶着腰，如释重负的躺在了沙发上，惬意的摸了摸自己的额头：“总算弄完了。”周九良在那块窗帘布上拍了拍，把上头洗出来的褶子抚平整了，就跟着坐在了孟鹤堂身边：“腰疼了？趴下我给您揉揉。”孟鹤堂听话的撑着沙发坐了起来，周九良拍了拍自己的大腿，示意孟鹤堂趴这儿，没成想孟鹤堂直接分开双腿跨坐上去。  
他把双臂环在周九良脖颈上，一脸的不怀好意，周九良不慌不忙的与他对视着。孟鹤堂身后的方向恰好有一扇窗，此时光线都被孟鹤堂挡住，背着光看，孟鹤堂格外的白嫩灵透。  
周九良有点走神，他觉得孟鹤堂似乎越来越好看了，虽然之前他孟哥也好看，但是现在更多了一种温润妩媚，连带着唇珠舌尖，甚至眉梢眼角都带着一种天然的风情。“你想什么呢？”孟鹤堂刻意压低了声音，下身坏心眼的蹭了蹭周九良：“我现在对你没什么吸引力了是吗。”周九良双手已绕到了孟鹤堂身后，熟练的一下一下揉捏着他的腰，往上顶了一下胯，他已然硬了：“您觉得呢？”

 

沙发上空间有些狭小，两人脱下的衣服横七竖八的乱扔在刚拖干净的地板上，还好暖气温度高，房间里此时正是一派春光。“嗯…脱了这个…”孟鹤堂跨坐在周九良身上不安的扭动，喘气声越发明显，含混着一声声忍不住的轻哼。周九良的手指此时正在他不停收缩的后穴中缓慢的进出着，他想要把上身还套着的一件宽松的家居毛衣脱掉，与周九良肌肤相亲，却被周九良阻止。“乖，穿着，全脱了怕你着凉。”  
周九良又多加入一根手指，进出的动作却越发缓慢，摆明了是在欺负人。他的另一只手把孟鹤堂抓住毛衣下缘试图脱掉的手按住，搁着衣料在孟鹤堂腰后游移着，孟鹤堂抱紧了他，在他耳边轻喘：“痒……你快点…”周九良依旧慢条斯理的进出着，时不时在湿热的肉穴深处屈起手指抠挖，引得孟鹤堂伏在他的身上软了腰：“先生哪儿痒啊？”  
周九良侧过脸，在孟鹤堂耳廓情色的舔舐着。孟鹤堂此时已顾不上什么脸面出息了，周九良算是把他吃得死死的，咬准了他所有敏感的地方，但就是不全部给他。孟鹤堂轻声呻吟着，手指在周九良肩头画着圈，软着声音有意勾引：“后面痒…九良进来…”周九良满意的抽出深埋在孟鹤堂后穴中的手指，撸动了几下自己的性器，抵在穴口：“嗯，依你。”

 

孟鹤堂越来越在这种激烈的交合中得趣，他紧抱着周九良的肩颈，微微扬起头，呻吟声逐渐大了起来。周九良快速的在穴中进出着，时不时掐一把孟鹤堂毛衣下摆遮不住的白嫩臀肉，留下个即刻便会消退的红印子。  
孟鹤堂配合着他的动作上下颠动着，让他进入到更深的位置，不经意蹭过前列腺，孟鹤堂便没了力气，伏在周九良肩头，红透了脸：“嗯啊…好厉害…”周九良惩罚性的隔着毛衣玩弄着他胸前的红豆：“您现在是越来越浪了。”  
有点粗糙的毛料大力蹭过已经挺立的两点敏感，孟鹤堂娇喘了一声猛的绷直了腰。周九良身下的动作不停，孟鹤堂一动，恰好直直的顶在敏感点上，孟鹤堂高叫了一声，泄在两人之间，连毛衣都沾上了白浊。  
周九良停了动作，感受着后穴有节律的收缩，埋在里面的感觉，就像是被又湿又热的小嘴不停吮吸。但周九良还不想那么早就放过主动挑事的孟鹤堂，他用了点力气，捏住孟鹤堂的下巴，强制他与自己对视：“孟哥，还要吗？”孟鹤堂被突如其来的高潮搞的头脑发懵，此刻竟迷迷糊糊的点了点头，周九良哑然失笑：“好，您待会儿让停下我可权当没听见。”孟鹤堂的前科可太多了：做到一半喊腰疼，周九良停下了要拔出来他又哼哼唧唧的不让；高潮以后哭的上气不接下气的连声求饶，让周九良感觉自己在欺侮良家妇女，之类的例子数不胜数。这次他自己既然说还要继续了，那后面再出什么幺蛾子，周九良可是不会再停下来哄了。周九良捏着他的下巴，强势的与他接吻，身下重新激烈的挺动起来，皮肉相触的啪啪声不绝于耳。  
孟鹤堂的小舌被动的被周九良吸舔着，不知是谁的津液在嘴角滑落，滴在了已经弄脏了的毛衣上，孟鹤堂的手缩在毛衣袖子里，有些无力的挂在周九良肩头，这个吻让他头脑晕晕乎乎的，只会乖顺的承受周九良强势的攻占。  
唇瓣分开，带出一丝津液，又被周九良舔去，孟鹤堂嘴里愈发没有一句整话，呻吟支离破碎，不是被身下强烈的快感打断，就是被周九良堵在唇中。到最后，他只会叫着九良的名字，乖乖的被周九良托住屁股狠干， 无力垂着的双手轻轻攥着毛衣袖口，随着周九良冲刺的动作晃动着。  
做了一轮，周九良照例把孟鹤堂抱去卫生间清理干净，这次孟鹤堂乖的很，没有最后关头不让他射在里面，也没有做完之后翻脸不认人开始耍赖使性。

 

所以作为奖励，周九良收拾完他俩做完的残局，洗好被弄脏的衣服，又给累的不想抬一根指头，趴在沙发上等着他给揉腰的孟鹤堂热了杯牛奶，拿了点点心。“孟哥今天怎么这么乖呀？”周九良逗弄着孟鹤堂，故意用奶音臊他，手上轻轻揉着孟鹤堂的腰，腰上以前还有点软肉，忙了这大半年都消失了，现在只剩盈盈的一把。孟鹤堂伸手拈块点心吃，嗓子刚才叫哑了，开口前又喝了口牛奶：“你说这话亏心不亏心，你孟哥哪次不乖？”周九良没忍住笑出了声：“是是是，您哪次都乖。”孟鹤堂享受的伸了伸腿，指示着周九良再往上按按：“在家里就是舒服。”周九良也深以为然，在家这几天要抓紧机会多做几次，在家里孟鹤堂格外的乖顺，且各种用的上的东西，家里总是更齐全一些。  
两人晚上早早地就躺在了家里的大床上，周九良笑着看孟鹤堂在床上翻过来滚过去，又把脸埋在被子里，瓮声瓮气的感叹：“家里的味道。”周九良一下一下顺着孟鹤堂的头发：“家里什么味儿啊？”孟鹤堂抬起脑袋笑了一下，又撑起身子滚到他怀里，在他胸前深深吸了一口气：“你的味道。”周九良低头与他接吻，只是浅尝辄止，随后孟鹤堂就缩在他怀里，找了个舒服的姿势躺着，俩人各自玩着手机，享受着难得的休闲。  
第二天睡醒，已经快要中午了，周九良头一次产生了“再睡一会儿也无所谓”的想法，之前在各个城市的大小宾馆大小床铺醒来，周九良的第一想法都是“几点了快叫孟哥起来吃饭对活儿马上要表演了”，但今天一睁开眼睛，看到的是家里熟悉的天花板，熟悉的顶灯，孟鹤堂挑选的好看的飘窗窗帘，以及窗帘缝里透进来的阳光在地板上投出的光斑。周九良小幅度的伸了个懒腰，没有吵醒怀中还在熟睡的孟鹤堂，他孟哥的睡相一如既往地好，找好位置把自己蜷缩在周九良的怀抱里，从来不乱动乱翻身，呼吸声也又轻又平稳。周九良有一下没一下的轻抚着孟鹤堂的背，给他掖了掖被子，听着他轻轻的呼吸声，不一会儿就又睡了过去。“九良…”不知道又睡了多久的回笼觉，周九良被孟鹤堂叫醒了，低头一看，孟鹤堂在轻轻戳着他的胸口，睁圆了眼睛抬眼看着他，看他睁眼就笑了起来：“早。”周九良低下头亲了他一下：“不早了，您是饿醒了？”孟鹤堂轻捶了他一把：“去你的吧，你孟哥就这么没出息？”周九良笑着揉乱了孟鹤堂的头发：“嗯，就这么没出息。”俩人打打闹闹的，挤在厨房里头一起做了早午饭，顾名思义，就是早饭连着午饭一起的一顿，今天他两个起来的可不算早。吃完饭照例是周九良洗碗，洗完了碗，他擦着手从出来出来时，看到孟鹤堂平躺在沙发上看着天花板发呆，听到他的脚步声，孟鹤堂转过脸来：“辛苦啦。”说完冲他张开了手臂。周九良把他抱了个满怀：“想什么呢。”孟鹤堂微微眯起眼睛，伏在他的肩头：“我想着回家真好。”周九良点了点头，孟鹤堂轻轻叹了口气：“但也不能一直在家。”周九良笑了：“您这么说特有出息。”孟鹤堂蹭了蹭他：“必须有出息。”  
傍晚，两人就开车一同去了北展剧场，大封箱算是德云社最重要的集体演出之一，两人今年又是头一回一起走开场，心里还是有一点紧张的。不过进了后台两人就放开了一点儿，有些一年到头因为工作原因碰不到几次面的师兄师弟终于都凑到了一起，他俩换好了大褂就开始到处寒暄聊天，好像全然忘了待会儿要表演的事儿。最后还是张云雷一手一个把他俩拎到了休息室，作为现存最大的师哥，张云雷在后台还是有些说一不二的尊严的，但这么个主却是为了听他俩的八卦。张云雷勾着孟鹤堂的肩膀，露出个坏笑：“怎么样呀小哥哥，我给你挑的耳钉还算喜欢吧。”孟鹤堂抬起小拳头，作势要往张云雷身上招呼，张云雷也不躲：“我身上这钢板你要是捶上了可疼啊。”孟鹤堂又把手收了回去，缩在大褂袖子里晃悠：“每次要挨揍你都拿钢板说事儿，你嘴也太严实了吧，你不告诉他也不告诉我？”周九良当着师哥的面不像他俩独处的时候，颇有些冷淡：“按我说师哥这样挺好，孟哥您可不厚道，提前知道了还叫惊喜吗。”张云雷拍了一下孟鹤堂肩膀：“你看看人家九良这觉悟，你俩还两口子呢，你这不行，多跟人家学学。”孟鹤堂的脸腾地一下就红了：“谁…谁两口子，你这个嘴啊！”说着就恼羞成怒去捏张云雷的脸，周九良没憋住笑，悄悄勾起了嘴角，他拉了拉孟鹤堂：“孟哥，人家师哥身体不好，你别闹。”张云雷笑的前仰后合，可算是过足了欺负孟鹤堂的瘾。  
侧幕条后头，孟鹤堂周九良并肩站着，听着台上乐队吹吹打打，看着前面排着的人越来越少，快要轮到他们上台亮相了。“九良…”孟鹤堂暗暗扯了扯站的笔直的周九良的衣袖，从前他也是乐队常驻的一员，每年的封箱开场都只有孟鹤堂一个人上场亮相，今年是他俩头一年并肩走上封箱的舞台，孟鹤堂不知道怎么的有点紧张，于是开始和周九良没话找话：“你听这个乐队的动静，像不像结婚过门子的。”周九良微微侧了侧脸，在孟鹤堂耳边用气音说道：“对，今天就是你过我家门子。”孟鹤堂捶了周九良一下，还是压着声音：“跟张云雷学的，没个正经！”周九良笑出一口白牙：“您自个儿说的，怪我干嘛。”随着队伍一点点变短，他俩终于踏着鼓点儿走上了台，北展剧场真的很大，甫一上台，看到的满眼都是乌泱泱的人，孟鹤堂听到台下有闷雷一样的掌声，还夹杂着一两声尖叫。乐队的存在感依旧十分强烈，两人一同鞠躬的那刻，孟鹤堂真的有些恍惚，仿佛他确实在办婚礼，现在到了拜堂。周九良笑得见牙不见眼，他上台时就瞄到了孟鹤堂缩在袖子里的手有点紧张的抓着布料，鞠躬那刻，他存了些逗弄的心思，低头说了句：“一拜天地。”两人鞠完躬，转身各自走向舞台两侧，站定以后，眼尖的周九良一眼就看到了他孟哥红了的耳朵，看来他听到了。  
说是大封箱，其实这箱根本就没封上，他俩依旧是演出不断，腊月二十九两人才从山东演出回来。孟鹤堂在茶几前削着苹果，时不时抬头看一眼电视傻乐两声，周九良拿着手机从卧室出来，有点郁闷。“没法回去过年，家里人说你啦？”孟鹤堂拿牙签叉了块削好的苹果，递到周九良嘴边。“没有，”周九良握住孟鹤堂的手，一口把苹果咬下，说话含混起来：“就问了一通，嘱咐我吃好喝好之类的。”孟鹤堂放下水果刀，抽出张纸擦了擦手：“都这么说，其实还是盼着孩子回去。”周九良点了点头，又叉起块苹果塞进嘴里，这是他头一个留在北京过的年，未免有些不习惯。前头有腊月二十八在山东台的节目，后头有大年初一东方台的节目，他俩谁都没时间回老家跟家人一起过年，只好回了北京的家里，一起过年三十，之后又要直奔上海。孟鹤堂又拿起一个苹果准备上手削，他看着周九良一口一块吃的倒是香，打算再削一个给他吃。周九良伸出了手：“您吃？我来削吧。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“给你削呀，你刚才不挺爱吃呢嘛。”周九良挠了挠头：“不吃了，您要削就自己吃。您还投喂我呢，今年我长多少称您又不是不知道。”孟鹤堂放下苹果，上下打量了一下周九良，又伸手环住他的腰，周九良由着他在身上比量，懒得挪动。“又不胖，吃点儿怎么了。”孟鹤堂收回了手，表情有些莫名其妙的看了周九良一眼，又拿起了那个刚刚差点逃过一劫的苹果。周九良托着下巴，看着又在一边削苹果一边抬眼看电视傻笑的孟鹤堂，心想可能这就是孟哥的老父亲滤镜吧。他想起前年跟着师哥一块健身的时候，所有人看着他一天天瘦下去都是惊叹，不少人跟他说他瘦了是真变好看了。就孟鹤堂成天想着法子给他偷偷塞吃的，看他因为减脂吃素、吃不好吃的白煮鸡胸肉，急得跟什么一样，当场要拉着他出去吃顿好的。周九良想到这儿笑了起来，孟鹤堂往他嘴里塞了一块苹果：“傻笑什么？”周九良一边嚼着苹果，一边口齿不清的说：“您就这么个喂法，明年我又得开始减肥了。”孟鹤堂露出了点纠结的神色：“不至于吧，也不能不吃啊。”周九良上手捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸：“逗你玩的，您看咱明年有这个时间吗。”  
有人说假期就是应该躺在家里吃吃喝喝，周九良深以为然，孟鹤堂下午就陆陆续续吃完了家里所有的点心，到了五点来钟闹着要出去买。年三十下午店老板早就回家过年了，谁出来支摊子卖点心啊，无奈的周九良只好拉着孟鹤堂一起早早的开始包饺子，手上闲不下来了，嘴上自然就闲着了。孟鹤堂擀饺子皮的速度很快，一边擀一边嘴也不闲着，看着周九良和馅儿：“最后放葱啊，不然不香，就包之前撒上葱花，抿馅儿的时候把葱花抿进去就成。”周九良用力搅和着肉馅，点了点头：“您这嘴碎的跟我妈数落我爸一个样儿。”孟鹤堂举起擀面杖晃了晃：“去你的吧。”  
在家务方面，周九良不得不承认，他还是比不过热爱生活的他孟哥，本来定的是孟鹤堂擀皮他包饺子，可是包着包着，旁边擀好的饺子皮就摞成了一摞。孟鹤堂拿着擀面杖在案板上随着电视中的音乐节奏轻轻敲着，看着周九良有点笨手笨脚的包着饺子。“你这水平和我十来岁的时候差不多，”孟鹤堂拿起一个周九良包好了放在盖帘上的饺子：“够实在的，怕你孟哥吃不饱，包这么大一个。”周九良又包好一个放在盖帘上，还真是，他这饺子有越包越大的趋势。孟鹤堂拍了拍手上的面粉，拿起放在一边的手机，把盖帘上几个形状比较特殊的饺子挑出来摆了个行伍，笑嘻嘻的拍了个照发了微博。“您要是实在闲得慌您就给我搭把手呗。”周九良故意把手上的面粉点在孟鹤堂鼻尖，惹得孟鹤堂作势要揍他。孟鹤堂包的饺子果然是规规整整的，手也快，不一会儿就包好了半帘，退居二线擀皮的周九良感到有点压力，手上也加快了动作。结果在春晚开始之前，他俩不仅把整两盖帘的饺子包完了，还像模像样的弄了一桌两个人吃颇为丰盛的年夜饭。孟鹤堂从厨房端着刚下好的饺子出来时，恰好碰上周九良以一个很别扭的姿势想要给饭桌上的一桌子菜来个全景，他端着盘子歪着脑袋站在一旁等周九良拍完照，才把饺子放上桌。周九良看孟鹤堂不经意的搓了搓手，忙牵过来看看，果然是刚才端着热饺子给烫着了，手上有点红。周九良给他吹了吹，语气有点埋怨：“您直接放那儿不就完了嘛。”“你难得拍个照嘛，没事儿，不疼。”孟鹤堂故意使坏，把被烫红的地方贴到周九良嘴唇上：“怎么着，你也有拍照发朋友圈的时候啦。”周九良牵着孟鹤堂的手晃了晃，有点不好意思：“跟您一起过的第一个年，纪念一下。”孟鹤堂楞了一下，忍不住露出个笑容，他冲周九良皱了皱鼻子，可爱的紧：“那以后要纪念的东西多了去了。”周九良吻了他一下，把他拉到怀里抱紧，语气郑重：“那就每个都好好记着，好好纪念。”  
岳云鹏师哥和孙越师叔的节目出来时，周九良正把第一口孟鹤堂做的狮子头塞进嘴里。孟鹤堂知道他是在南京长大的，早些年怕他想家，叫他来家里吃饭的时候都特意做了淮扬菜，尤其是一手狮子头，近些年越发进益，周九良最喜欢。虽然对春联这种传统包袱每个说相声的的耳朵都听出了茧子，但孟鹤堂还是叼着筷子头傻乐个不停，周九良埋着头一个劲儿吃着饭，偶尔抬头看一眼节目，俩人闲聊着，时不时交换一下对菜品的意见，在春晚的背景音乐下，不知不觉也就到了要吃跨年饺子的时间。新下出来的两碗饺子腾腾的冒着热气，电视里头也到了主持人出来抻时间说吉祥话的时间段了。他俩明天还要赶场，怕喝酒误事，就以可乐代酒，煞有介事的倒了两杯摆在桌子上，周九良端起其中的一杯，碰了一下另一杯：“孟哥，新年快乐。”孟鹤堂也端起杯子：“嗯，新年快乐。”  
吃好了跨年饺子，本着活儿不能留到第二年的老传统，两人分工忙活把饭桌碗筷归置的整整齐齐。躺在床上，两人又腻歪了一会儿，就各自打开了手机回各种拜年的消息，孟鹤堂点开朋友圈，却发现了一堆艾特提醒。来源指向周九良最新一条朋友圈，配文是他一贯的风格：有钱没钱，回家过年。配图是一张年夜饭，以及一张孟鹤堂在厨房忙活着的背影。孟鹤堂转过身去，周九良正背着身回消息，时不时低笑两声，孟鹤堂从后面抱住他，小声说了一句我爱你。周九良没听清，放下手机翻过身来把孟鹤堂抱住，凑上去亲了他一下：“嗯？说什么。”孟鹤堂把头埋在周九良胸前，嗤嗤的笑出了声：“没什么。”  
遇到你之前，我只觉得岁月悠长，而遇到你之后，我却觉得还好岁月悠长，我可以把爱你这件事，慢慢讲给你听。

END


	19. Chapter 19

番外一  
“孟哥，你这儿怎么弄的。”午觉前，两人躺在床上腻乎，周九良拉着孟鹤堂的手摆弄着玩，不经意发现了孟鹤堂的右手无名指上有一道浅浅的疤痕，若不仔细看，还看不出来。  
孟鹤堂收回手看了看，又想了一会儿，周九良从他纠结的表情上看出来他尽力了，但最终他还是只憋出来一句“不知道”。孟鹤堂对于生活琐事的记性一向烂的可以，周九良也清楚，他便调笑了一句：“反正不是我给你弄的就行了。”孟鹤堂咬了他手指一下：“要是你弄的我得记一辈子。”

“怎么在这儿杵着？”有人拍了他一下，周九良一下回过神来，他竟然站在侧幕条看着舞台发愣。拍他的人丢下一句话便走开了，他甚至没有看清是谁。他四处看了看，看场地陈设依稀可以辨认出是天桥剧场，可是这已是他记忆中五六年前的光景了，舞台上有人正在演出，背对着他，说到包袱响处，台下三两叫好声。周九良眯起眼睛仔细看了看，台上的人一身湖蓝色大褂，半挽起一截儿袖口，恰好回头看上场门的钟表，不想与他对上了眼神。  
是孟鹤堂，周九良有些不敢置信，张大了嘴，正在表演中的孟鹤堂看了他一眼很快就又转回身去，剩下周九良呆愣在原地。如果不是周九良眼神出了问题，那他看到的，的确是二零一二年左右，二十四岁的孟鹤堂。哪一年的孟鹤堂长什么样子，留什么发型，周九良记的清楚极了，他可能记不清自己某张照片里的造型出现在哪一年，但孟鹤堂的样子他一定不会忘，毕竟天天看着，一直看了八年。周九良站在原地狠掐了自己一把，还真不痛，大概是梦吧，那梦里怎么会知道自己正在做梦呢，如果知道了，那这还算是梦吗。周九良胡思乱想了半天，突然想起现在他正在经历的是什么事，现在是他第一次也是唯一一次误工迟到，孟鹤堂没有办法，临时与别人搭伙儿说了一场，那时他还拍了张照发微博纪念。他赶紧摸了摸裤兜，还好，摸出了自己的手机。他撇了撇嘴，这个梦还真真实，摸出的还是当年使的第一个触屏手机，他不熟练的操作着这个已经报废了好多年的小破手机，匆匆给台上的人拍了个照片，便离开了侧幕条。  
孟鹤堂下了场，进了后台便开始找周九良，刚刚他在台上分明看到周九良在侧幕条站着了，一下场反倒看不见人了。好家伙，昨天吵了一架不欢而散之后这孩子就把手机关了机，怎么打都不接。今天倒好，直接把自己撂在台下不管，他无奈才临时跟别人搭了一场救急。他叹了口气，周九良越来越不服管教了，可是迟到这事儿说的轻了是误工扣工资，说重了是不敬业，闹出演出事故来让师父知道了，要摘字要开除都有可能，他必须跟周九良说清楚。问了一圈人，终于在更衣室外找到了正抽烟的周九良，孟鹤堂更是气不打一处来，最近他的烟抽的狠，有时候在台上都止不住咳，孟鹤堂又心疼又恨铁不成钢，他不知道周九良什么时候染上了这么个毛病。“航航！”孟鹤堂怕周九良还躲着他，还没走近便叫了他一声，招招手示意他过来。周九良听到孟鹤堂的声音一愣，顺手把烟掐了，走到孟鹤堂面前，其实他也不是故意抽烟，他就是等孟鹤堂下场等的太无聊了，摸了摸身上，结果摸出来一盒烟，就点上了。孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，轻轻拉住他的袖子，拉着他走到后台一个没什么人的角落。周九良顺从的跟着他孟哥走，一边走一边回想当年的这一天到底发生了什么事，可是怎么想都想不起来。  
“航航，你怎么回事？”孟鹤堂站定，与他对视，神色有些严肃的问他。周九良心想我哪儿还记得啊，还是先给孟鹤堂道了个歉：“对不起啊孟哥。”他很久都没看到过孟鹤堂有点严肃的样子了，他俩在一起之后很少吵架，就算在业务上有问题闹点小别扭，最后亲一亲抱一抱，再把话说开了也就过去了，孟鹤堂很久没有对他摆出这幅姿态来了，周九良这时候看着孟鹤堂倒有点认怂。  
孟鹤堂似乎没想到周九良会道歉的样子，瞪圆了眼睛，还带着点婴儿肥的小脸怪可爱的，让周九良想上手摸一下。周九良看到他孟哥的手缩在袖子里不停的搓捻着布料，这是他紧张的表现，他似乎一时有些词穷，沉默了小半晌才有点结结巴巴的继续说：“那…那今天去哪里了，为什么迟到？”周九良歪了歪头，说出了他记忆中当时迟到的理由：“我看错节目单了，以为来得及呢，结果到的时候您已经上场了。”孟鹤堂看着他的眼睛，似乎在思考他这话的真实性，周九良乖乖的与他对视着，没有移开眼神，他说的确实是实话，当年就是因为这个理由才迟到的，所以他一点也不心虚。孟鹤堂选择了相信，他轻轻叹了口气，拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“下次别这样了，我以为你跟孟哥闹别扭呢。”周九良答应了一声，习惯性的握住了孟鹤堂的手，在孟鹤堂有点惊讶的眼神中又反应过来，马上松开，不自然的转移话题：“我跟您闹什么别扭啊。”孟鹤堂看了他一眼，似乎有点落寞似的：“你昨晚电话不接，短信也不回，不是闹别扭是什么？”说着说着竟然眼眶有点发红，周九良知道他这是委屈了，想哄又不知该怎么哄，心里开始埋怨自己以前真不是个玩意儿，他突然发现，他都不记得以前让孟鹤堂受过多少这样的委屈。  
看他沉默，孟鹤堂尽力忍住眼泪，说话间却不自觉的带了点哭腔：“以后咱俩有话好好说，昨天孟哥错了，好不好？”周九良最看不得孟鹤堂这样，如果由着他来，他现在就会把孟鹤堂紧紧搂在怀里，哄着他，把错揽在自己身上，再逗他高兴。可是这时候他和孟鹤堂还没有确立关系，甚至有时他还会单方面的跟孟鹤堂冷战，他怕吓着现在的孟鹤堂，也不敢太过跟孟鹤堂亲近，再说了，那时候孟鹤堂的一颗心，他又才占多少位置呢。周九良突然有些难过，他过惯了孟鹤堂每天都会抱他、亲吻他的日子，突然又与朝夕相处的他拉开了距离，即使是梦，他也感到心里空落落的。他低下了头，不敢再看孟鹤堂盈着眼泪的眼睛：“孟哥，我真错了。”孟鹤堂一如记忆中的那样，心软又温和，他本来的严肃姿态此刻已经因为周九良的低头认错消失的一干二净，他笑了，偷偷抹了一把已经快掉下来的眼泪，摸了摸周九良低下的脑袋：“好啦，以后不这样了就好。”周九良抱住了他，只是一个平平常常的拥抱，周九良已经竭力控制了自己想要亲吻他、说自己爱他的情绪，可是孟鹤堂还是敏感的感觉出了周九良的不一样，他把双手抚上周九良的后背，轻轻拍了拍：“怎么了？”周九良摇了摇头，抱了孟鹤堂半刻便默默松开了手，也不说话，就看着孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂站在他对面，眼神带着点迷茫，开始动手解大褂盘扣，他下了场便急忙忙找到周九良，此刻还没来得及换衣服。周九良一下看到孟鹤堂右手无名指上的创可贴，虽然孟鹤堂为了让这处伤口不那么显眼，用了和皮肤颜色相近的褐色创可贴，但从那胶布里头渗出来的一点血渍落在周九良眼里格外的刺眼。“孟哥，这是怎么弄的，这么严重。”周九良指了指孟鹤堂的无名指，孟鹤堂随着他的动作抬了抬手，看到创可贴里已渗出了血色，他把受伤的手缩在袖子里，背过身去，语气淡淡的：“不小心弄的，也不严重。”  
周九良好奇了起来，受伤的位置恰好是孟鹤堂疤痕的来源，原来是这个时候弄伤的，不如就趁这个机会把事情弄清楚。看着孟鹤堂脱下了大褂，他习惯性的接了过来，熟练地上手开始叠，一边叠一边追问：“到底怎么弄的？不方便说吗？”孟鹤堂已换回了平日里的衣服，他轻轻抚摸着伤处，把嘴唇抿成了一条线，他有些闪烁其词：“碎瓷片划的。”周九良把叠好的大褂递过去，又轻车熟路的拿起了孟鹤堂挂在一边的背包，从里面找出了一个新的创可贴，他孟哥的背包夹层里永远有几个创可贴和一包面巾纸，他记得清清楚楚。孟鹤堂有点惊讶，嗫嚅道：“你怎么知道的？”周九良没回答。把孟鹤堂想要藏到背后的右手拉过来，轻轻拆下上面的创可贴。露出来的伤口有些深，周九良挑了挑眉，怪不得会留疤。“你今天...这是要...”孟鹤堂看着周九良低着头给他换创可贴，有点受宠若惊，昨天还和他吵架吵的凶，口口声声说不要他管，又冷又倔的，今天简直换了个人。周九良一边小心翼翼的撕下创可贴的包装，轻声问道：“这是我弄的，是吗？”  
孟鹤堂的手显而易见的往回缩了一下，周九良知道，自己猜对了。他是真的不记得与孟鹤堂这场吵架的前因后果了，但这个伤口出现的时间，与孟鹤堂对于受伤原因的闪烁其词让他不免往这个方向猜想，看孟鹤堂的反应，原来真的是自己。“不...不是你，是我自己不小心...”孟鹤堂还想掩饰，手也想往回缩，周九良握紧了他的手，阻止了他：“别动。”待到新创可贴平平整整的护在孟鹤堂的伤口上时，周九良拉着孟鹤堂在后台的化妆室里坐下，此时后台的人已走的七七八八了，周九良掂了掂角落里的一个开水瓶，找了个杯子给孟鹤堂倒了杯热水，换来了孟鹤堂小心翼翼的一声道谢。“孟哥，说说吧，伤到底怎么弄的。”周九良托着下巴坐在孟鹤堂身边，看着孟鹤堂小口啜饮着热水，心情复杂。“你不记得了？”孟鹤堂的表情在热水氤氲的雾气中有些看不清，他似乎是笑了笑：“昨天吵架你不是摔了个杯子嘛，你走了我才发现，碎瓷片崩到我手上，划破了一道，本来不打算告诉你的。”  
是了，周九良抱紧了自己的脑袋，他回想起了这么一个画面。四处飞溅的碎白瓷片，泼在地上还冒着热气的茶水，孟鹤堂涨红了脸，带着有些悲戚的表情看着自己，自己却拿起包丢下一句“你别管”就逃也似的离开了。“对不起。”周九良揪了揪自己的头发，低下了头，他不知道该说什么，他只看着自己的鞋尖，他想把过去的自己狠揍一顿，但那也并不能弥补他曾对孟鹤堂犯下的错误。房间里很安静，只能听到门外若有若无的扫地声，他们谁都没有再开口，可是周九良的视野里出现了另一双鞋。他抱在自己脑袋上的手被温柔的握住，孟鹤堂的手心温热潮湿，很是柔软，有人说这样的人心也都很软，在孟鹤堂身上看来一点都没错。孟鹤堂把周九良拉起来，周九良看到了他一贯温和又明亮的眼神，孟鹤堂冲他笑了笑，双手环住了他的脖颈。周九良耳边感受到了温热的吐息，孟鹤堂压低了声音：“没关系，我知道你以后都会明白。”

“孟哥…对不起…”周九良突然开始重复起了这么句话，声音咕咕哝哝的，显然是在说梦话。孟鹤堂已醒来了，窝在仍在睡的周九良怀里玩手机，听到这句话愣了一下，嗯？小兔崽子背着我做什么坏事儿了。  
“周九良，醒醒。”孟鹤堂丢下手机，坐起身来拍了拍周九良的脸颊：“你说漏嘴了都！”周九良睁开了眼睛，迷茫的看着他，眼神中似乎还有点伤感，孟鹤堂愣了：“你怎么了？”周九良冲他张开了手臂，孟鹤堂乖顺的抱了上去，语气温柔：“不逗你了，怎么了，做噩梦了吗？”周九良一下又一下的抚摸着孟鹤堂的后背，侧过脸亲吻他的耳朵：“孟哥，对不起。”孟鹤堂由着他抚摸亲吻，安抚的拍了拍他的后背：“没关系，你做什么孟哥都原谅你，别道歉了。”好一会儿周九良才平息下情绪来，孟鹤堂轻轻握着他的手指捏了捏：“为什么要道歉？”周九良找到孟鹤堂的右手无名指，抚了抚：“我梦到你这个疤是怎么来的了。”说着把孟鹤堂的右手拉到了眼前，周九良却愣住了。  
“什么疤？”孟鹤堂反复看了看自己的右手无名指，那儿的皮肤光洁的很，并没有疤痕，孟鹤堂的记忆里那里也从未受过伤。  
“你可能睡懵了，”孟鹤堂的眼神有点看傻孩子的意味，看着周九良拉着他的手翻过来覆过去的看：“好啦，没疤不是好事儿嘛，说明你孟哥没受过那个罪啊。”孟鹤堂一张巧嘴，总能安慰到周九良心缝里去，周九良不再找了，他虔诚的亲了亲记忆中那个疤痕的位置：“以后我也不会让您受那个罪。”

END


	20. Chapter 20

番外二  
孟鹤堂一手摆弄着耳麦，翘着脚坐在凳子上，饶有兴味的看着周九良在一旁试音。他家小孩儿在他的目光下似乎有点羞涩，虽然正在调音老师的指导下看着歌词曲谱，却不住的偷眼瞥他。  
孟鹤堂随手拿起一边的曲谱，细细的看周九良的部分，忍不住翘起了嘴角，打印好的词稿里头所有的“你们”都被手写体改成“你”，那字迹略带潦草，仿佛漫不经心似的，是周九良的手笔。

王九寿这次作为一个乙方，其实对于他家队长和队副这样不事儿多，又客客气气的甲方是非常满意的，直到现在。  
自从孟周两人把替他们的单曲作一首词这个事拜托给他以后，这两个人就很好说话似的，除了主题给他规定好了以外，什么奇葩要求也没跟他提过。  
好家伙原来在这儿等着呢，临要录音了，周九良踱着四方步，把他揽到了一边。“饺子，我想商量个事儿，”周九良亲昵的捏了捏他的肩膀，说着把稿纸在他面前一抖，展开来：“别的词儿都挺好，就是咱把我这词儿里头的‘你们’改成‘你’行不行。”  
“不是，哥你确定吗？”词作者王九寿小朋友拿着已经打印出来的歌词稿子，被周九良攀着肩膀，表情有点欲哭无泪：“这个…这个节奏会乱的。”周九良笑的纯良，还带着点假模假样的恭维神色：“你稍微改改，肯定没问题。”

此时的王九寿正在录音室外头，隔着玻璃看着周九良跟着录音老师找音准节奏，心里有点幸灾乐祸的快意。他改好了词稿以后自己走了一遍周九良的部分，感觉还好便递了上去，结果很意外的是周九良几乎要折在上头，除了打快板这样吃饭的家伙事以外，周九良的节奏感很有七队的风格，约等于没有。  
孟鹤堂也在一边坐着，录音老师们都专注于调教周九良，他现在倒是乐得轻松，拿着手机拍着vlog，把周九良费劲跟着老师找调的样子全框在了手机里头。他知道周九良跑去找饺子临时改了词，现在才唱的半生不熟的。其实硬要追溯的话，他家小孩儿这么一个自找麻烦的举动其实是因为他的一句玩笑话。  
刚拿到饺子的词的时候，他俩凑一起看的，看完以后周九良没什么大反应，孟鹤堂在回复了饺子一个大大的好评以后，又自个儿拿着词谱美了半天。  
“哎，你说要是这词都是唱给我的多好啊，”孟鹤堂看着周九良在一边玩手机，反响好像不是很热烈的样子，极力想要唤起他对于出单曲这件事情的热情，甩掉脚上的拖鞋就拿光脚踩在了周九良的膝盖上：“你听没听嘛。”  
周九良忙不迭的点着头，恋恋不舍的放下了手机，握住了孟鹤堂的脚腕：“听着呢，您这话从何说起啊。”孟鹤堂念着歌词：“有你们在的生命多彩，不会再有空白，啧啧你从来都没跟我说过这种话。”说着说着，孟鹤堂又美了起来：“反正你录的时候我也得在屋里头站着，我就当是对着我说的了。”  
周九良笑了笑没说话，他的确不擅长对着孟鹤堂说这种擦边球的情话，他的脸皮恰好在这儿分外的薄。但这事儿他可记住了，于是就有了找饺子临时改词这一出，既然孟鹤堂想把这词儿当成唱给他的，那周九良干脆就给砸瓷实了。  
“孟哥，”周九良趁着录音老师喝水的功夫，看向了孟鹤堂，带着点撒娇的语气：“您就在一边儿看着啊？”孟鹤堂把手机放下，揉了揉周九良被耳机压塌下来的钢丝球发型，一脸坏笑，在周九良看来就没憋好屁：“我这不给你加油呢嘛。”周九良挥开了孟鹤堂的手：“走走走走，光给口头加油没有实际行动，不给摸。”孟鹤堂调笑归调笑，还是把曲谱拿在了手里，拿了支笔点了点周九良老出错的两个地方：“你当我没听呢？不就这两个地方，让饺子进来再给你唱一遍。”说着就转向了隔音玻璃外头，朝还没来得及收回幸灾乐祸笑容的王九寿笑着招了招手，孟鹤堂早看着饺子在外头看着周九良一副大仇得报的样儿了，果然，还是不能让他闲着，孟鹤堂心想。

在两个录音师和一个饺子齐上阵以后，周九良终于开了关窍，虽然副歌的部分依然带着一股子挥之不去的戏味儿，但孟鹤堂已经非常满意了。  
“可以啊，”孟鹤堂完整听了一遍第一次把他俩的声音完整和在一起，还没有做修音处理的作品，手上没轻没重的在周九良胸前拍了一下，“啪”的一声：“可以啊，周老师，清华大学rap系毕业的吧你。”周九良被孟鹤堂拍的跳了一下，无奈的揉了揉被拍疼的地方：“我就喜欢您这个没见过世面的样子。”

他们的日子依旧过的很忙碌，连七队队员们都隔三差五在群里头说，好长时间没见着队长了，把孟鹤堂激动的不轻，七队眼里竟然有队长了。  
如同他们的歌《一起》里头唱的那样，他俩真的快要演遍了中国的剧院，录完了歌，他们直奔了济南，又是一场相声有新人的巡演。  
说到济南，就不得不提起周九良复杂的成分，他自诩是个山东人，可他其实在山东没待过几天，他是在南京长大的，后来又去了天津学艺，北京工作，虽然父母老家都在山东，但他对于自己的归属其实也比较迷茫。  
孟鹤堂对他的经历早知道的透透的，但此时也睁一只眼闭一只眼，只把周九良当本地人。在济南待的这两天里头，拐带着并不比他对当地熟多少的周九良半夜出来逛夜市吃夜宵。每个城市都有一个融合了全中国特色小吃的商业街，在南京叫夫子庙，在重庆叫磁器口，在济南就叫芙蓉街。  
“吃不吃这个，我觉得可以。”孟鹤堂一手拿着罐刚买的酸奶吸溜，芙蓉街人多，怕走散了不好找，他另一手拉着周九良，用下巴示意了一下一边的铺面，是家北京爆肚店。  
“孟哥，您这种行为类似于在布宜诺斯艾利斯非要吃正宗中餐。”周九良拉着孟鹤堂的手，因着天热人又多，孟鹤堂手上汗津津的，但他也不想松开：“在北京没吃够啊，好家伙跑山东来了还要吃爆肚。”孟鹤堂满不在乎，拉着他就往店里走：“你管人家正宗不正宗呢，好吃不完了嘛。”  
事实证明，孟鹤堂这种勇于尝试的精神非常不值得推崇，周九良说不饿吃不下，于是他俩只要了一份。幸亏只要了一份，孟鹤堂也没吃两口就推到了桌对面坐着玩手机的周九良面前，表情有点心虚：“你尝尝呗，你光看着我吃孟哥怪不好意思的。”周九良足足盯了孟鹤堂一分钟，表情似笑非笑的，直盯得孟鹤堂放弃了掩饰：“哎呀我错了嘛，你…你替我吃点…”说着说着语气越来越软，几乎等同于撒娇了。  
还能怎么办，周九良连筷子都懒得去拿双新的，直接拿起孟鹤堂用过的就尝了一口，所幸没有周九良想象的那么难吃，他也就认命的接受了替孟鹤堂收拾剩饭的任务。  
孟鹤堂把喝完了的酸奶罐吸的咕噜咕噜乱响，盯着手机不知道在看什么，周九良抬头看了看：“孟哥，幸亏这个点儿店里没什么人，要不人家来打你我还拦不住。”孟鹤堂不再吸了，看在周九良替他打扫剩饭的份儿上，他决定听话一点，他转为咬吸管，一边咬一边口齿不清的对周九良说：“刚才饺子说咱那歌修完了，发过来给我听听，这都五分钟了，还没发，你说这个点儿他是不是玩儿我呢？”周九良刚往嘴里塞了一口爆肚，费劲的咽了下去：“我猜饺子不知道微信怎么发文件。”  
孟鹤堂的手机屏亮了，他低头一看，乐了：“你怎么知道的，饺子发了一链接，让我自己提取文件听去，微信发不了文件。”周九良拿筷子搅了搅汤底，本着不能浪费的原则搜索着碗里的漏网之肚：“因为我也不知道微信怎么发文件。”  
店里这时候就剩他俩还在吃东西了，老板娘在店门口招揽着客人，老板在靠近门口的桌子上坐着休息，于是孟鹤堂直接开了外放，听了一下他们两个的第一首歌。  
店里安静，他们两个坐对面静静地听，偶尔眼神对上了都不禁笑着低下头去。歌曲放完了半晌，孟鹤堂收起了手机，戳了戳周九良的手臂：“真的要陪我过每一季呀？”周九良别开了脑袋：“美的你。”尔后又小声嘟囔：“您也不自个儿数数我都陪您过了多少季了。”  
孟鹤堂笑的好看极了，周九良不会形容，怎么说呢，他觉得他家先生一笑，面前的爆肚都变得好吃了一些。孟鹤堂把喝完的酸奶罐子往桌下垃圾桶里一丢，语气甜丝丝的：“你吃完了没有呀？”周九良把只剩个汤底的碗推到他面前：“您还要检查检查？”孟鹤堂站了起来，勾上周九良的手臂：“那走吧。”  
芙蓉街上人流渐渐稀少了，有些店面也因为时间太晚关了门，闲不住的孟鹤堂又买了当地的油旋饼边走边吃，还要往周九良嘴里塞，不过被已经吃撑的九良面无表情的拒绝了。  
济南是个很温柔的地方，满城都有凉凉的泉水，虽然接近夏天，天气已有明显的炎热趋势，但夜晚的风带着泉水升腾的水气，吹在身上有种温和的冷。  
孟鹤堂在夜风中舒服的闭上了眼睛，握紧了周九良的手：“你家真好。”周九良笑了笑，语气难得的宠溺：“那您常来。”然后他顿了顿，突然正经了起来：“来的时候别再点爆肚就成。”孟鹤堂低笑了两声：“给你买根冰棍消消食？都说吃点冷饮就不顶食了。”周九良甩脱了孟鹤堂的手：“玩去。”  
后来的事，只有济南的夜风知道，在那样一个夜晚，它曾温柔的拂过躲在无人街角接吻的两人的脸颊与耳尖，替他们记住了一吻作罢之后，相伴四季的承诺。

END


	21. Chapter 21

“他没眉毛，这点特别可爱。”周九良这话一出，孟鹤堂就颇为嫌弃的看了他一眼：“人问的是对方有哪些，你觉得有点无奈，但是又挺可爱的点，不是让你在这儿揭我的短。”  
周九良的笑脸在孟鹤堂看来准没憋好屁，他不搭理孟鹤堂，一本正经的冲着采访他们的小姐姐：“没眉毛就得画啊，他每天画眉毛，我就又无奈，又…”意犹未尽的省略想表达的是什么意思已经不言自明，周九良舔了舔嘴唇，对着孟鹤堂画出来的精致眉毛笑了两声，无意识的摸了摸自己的眉毛：“主要是无奈什么呢，就是，羡慕孟老师啊，你看我这眉毛就不行，太多，还得天天剪。”  
要不是在采访，孟鹤堂真想给他一脚，他愤愤的开始撅得意的过了头的小孩儿：“大哥，那叫修眉。”  
看着周九良冲他笑出来的牙花子，孟鹤堂决定，下次就算他叫祖宗也不帮他修眉了。

其实周九良是真的觉得孟鹤堂没眉毛这个点特别可爱，因为他除了孟鹤堂稀疏的眉毛之外，还能看到其他的东西。  
虽然眉毛稀疏是注定的，但起先孟鹤堂也不画眉毛，他俩在小院子演出的时候，孟鹤堂也经常是睡醒了顶着一头鸡窝自然卷，匆匆洗了把脸就来上班。  
要说他什么时候开始画眉毛的，周九良记得是在一次德云三宝演出之后。  
孟鹤堂一向喜欢演出结束以后在那一堆微博的返图里头看来看去，累的够呛的周九良只想睡觉，被狭窄的车厢里孟鹤堂手机的屏幕荧光晃的眼疼。  
于是他凑过去看孟鹤堂的屏幕，手机屏反光照的孟鹤堂一张严肃的脸有些惨白，屏幕上是一张局部放大到看不出是啥玩意的图片。  
周九良还在纳闷这是什么，只听他孟哥颇为严肃的问他：“航航，我真没眉毛吗？”  
周九良借着那点子手机屏幕的光打量了他一下，有点不解：“不是，谁没眉毛还能给枪毙了是怎么的。”  
不过他作为一个相声演员的本能还是让他欠了一嘴：“就是有点像那个，电视里头的大反派。”周九良舔了舔牙齿，露出个坏笑：“什么计春华啊，杜玉明啊，方世玉里头那个，秃瓢没眉毛。”  
孟鹤堂没搭话，关上了手机，轻轻叹了口气。

第二天周九良就发现他孟哥还是一个非常有理想的相声演员，理想主要体现在追求眉毛这方面。  
一进后台他就看见孟鹤堂对着个镜子画眉毛，手还生的很，别扭的反手拿着眉笔，歪歪扭扭的画着，显然成果也不怎么样。  
孟鹤堂从镜子里看见周九良进了屋，自暴自弃的把眉笔往化妆台上一丢，顶着没画完的半拉眉毛开始赌气。  
周九良赔着笑脸走过去捏了捏孟鹤堂的肩膀：“不是，孟哥，我昨儿就那么随口一说，怎么还真画上这个了。”  
孟鹤堂认命一样的把那半拉眉毛擦了擦，撅着个嘴不知道在和谁赌气：“昨儿我看德云三宝返回来的照片，好家伙我是真有点计春华的意思，画点眉毛对得起观众。”然后他把那支倒霉眉笔拿在手里转着玩：“还真难。”  
周九良没忍住笑了出来：“慢慢来嘛，别的小姑娘也不是第一天就会画眉啊。”孟鹤堂从镜子里看了他一眼，他不笑的时候那张脸还真有点唬人的严肃：“谁小姑娘？”看见了周九良茂密的眉毛，孟鹤堂又气不打一出来的啧了一声：“真是旱的旱死涝的涝死。”

虽然，周九良眼见着他孟哥这眉毛是越画越好了，他孟哥手一向很巧，学东西又快，这并不意外。  
但是他也见过不少因为孟鹤堂学艺不精但又大胆尝试弄出来的奇葩眉型，有的甚至让他在台上不敢长时间盯着他孟哥的脸看。  
周九良心想，我们相声演员受过训练，在台上一般不会笑场。  
除非忍不住。  
孟鹤堂一眼就能看出来周九良这个笑是因为什么，他还演着柳银环呢，当场泼妇劲儿就上来了：“离婚离婚离婚。”  
周九良还在角色里，看他又不按台底下对好的来，无奈的笑了笑，虽然嘴上还是按着角色凶他：“你离什么婚啊，你唱对喽。”转过身却用口型跟他说了句“我错了”。  
孟鹤堂显然不太买账，彼时他俩人已经同居，直到回了家孟鹤堂还在跟他闹别扭。  
“好了，我真错了。”一进家门，周九良就黏黏糊糊的贴了上来，抱着孟鹤堂的腰撒娇，他蹭着孟鹤堂的肩头：“孟哥…”  
孟鹤堂平时最吃这一套，现在也一样，但他还是假模假式的掰着周九良的手：“你给我撒开，不是嫌我吗。”  
周九良摇了摇头，亲了他一下：“不嫌，孟哥怎么捯饬都好看。”  
孟鹤堂的神色明显是好转了，但他还是欠儿欠儿的强压下勾起的嘴角：“那不捯饬就不好看了？”  
周九良无奈的捏了一把他孟哥腰上的肉，让怀中正找茬的人狠狠抖了一下，却又挣不开坚实的怀抱，周九良把下巴搁在孟鹤堂肩膀上，语气懒懒的：“学会没事找事了是吧？”  
孟鹤堂吐了吐舌头，乖乖的闭了嘴，不到半晌又冒出来个鬼主意。  
他费劲的在周九良的怀抱里转过身来，一脸可爱的狡黠神色：“我给你修修眉毛好不好？”  
得，什么叫谁都别想好，周九良想着，摸上了自己的眉毛：“孟哥，你不能因为你没有就把我也剃秃吧？”孟鹤堂轻推了他一把：“去你的，让不让我修？”

孟鹤堂真的取了修眉刀站在周九良面前时，周九良发誓，他从他孟哥的眼神里看出了做屠夫的潜质。  
“孟哥，明儿还得上台呢，你…手下留情。”看着孟鹤堂眼里的精光，周九良下意识的捂住了自己的眉毛。  
孟鹤堂拿手指试了试修眉刀，故意做出一副磨刀霍霍的样子来，痞里痞气的把周九良推到椅背上，直截了当的跨坐上了他的大腿：“晚了，你且受着吧。”  
孟鹤堂让他闭眼睛，周九良哪敢反抗，万一他一个不配合，孟鹤堂手一抖，他也得落一个孟鹤堂的下场。  
眉骨上传来的触感有点痒，周九良虽然闭着眼睛，但他也能从微弱的触感上推断出孟鹤堂的动作其实很温柔。  
他微微睁开了眼睛，孟鹤堂凑的很近，微微蹙着眉，神情专注。好看的大眼睛双眼皮近在咫尺，周九良甚至看见那上头的睫毛颤颤巍巍的抖，像蝴蝶扇呼翅膀一样好看。  
孟鹤堂发现了他偷偷睁眼的行径，伸手把他眼睛捂上，手掌又软又温热：“看什么看，自己眉毛多少不知道，万一进眼睛里头不好受。”  
周九良勾起了嘴角，他把手放在了孟鹤堂的后腰上，他感觉到腿上坐着的他孟哥轻轻抖了一下，然后就是孟鹤堂故作惊慌的声音：“让你别动吧，给你剃秃了！”  
周九良非常配合，开始和他互飚演技：“哎呀！那怎么办啊，孟哥你得给我画眉毛。”孟鹤堂收起了修眉刀，抱着周九良的脖颈笑的前仰后合：“你演的这什么玩意儿，没诚意。”  
周九良环住了孟鹤堂的腰，胯部往上顶了顶：“嗯？怎么才够诚意。”孟鹤堂松开了他的脖子，一脸玩味的主动吻他：“这得是我说了算。”  
作为孟鹤堂给他修眉的服务费，周九良这次自然是十分卖力气，孟鹤堂跪在椅子上，后腰上的腰窝随着周九良往前撞击的动作一下一下若隐若现。  
孟鹤堂双手抓紧了椅背，一边娇喘一边主动塌下腰迎合周九良的动作，周九良从后面扳住了叫的正欢的人的脖颈，强制他半回头，坏心眼的去抹他的眉毛。  
甫一碰到，就感觉身下的后穴敏感的收紧了几分。  
“嗯唔…你别…”孟鹤堂摇头想要挣脱，却因为周九良过于强势的顶入失了力气，椅子在地板上随着两人的动作摩擦出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，听起来快要散架。  
周九良把手指上抹下来的眉笔痕迹故意伸到孟鹤堂眼前给他看：“下次买个不会掉的，这个不好。”  
孟鹤堂腰软又没力气，但嘴上一点都不饶人：“去你的，你是不是吃的…嗯…太饱了…啊！别顶那…”话还没说完，周九良就给这个牙尖嘴利的眉毛精一记惩罚似的凌厉顶撞，直顶的他高叫出声，再也说不出个整句来反抗。

后来孟鹤堂也换了不少眉笔，好奇的周九良每当看到家里出现新的眉笔时，都会满怀希望的迎着孟鹤堂毫无威胁的拳打脚踢去揩孟鹤堂已经画好了的眉毛，然后失望的发现，没有眉笔是不会被擦掉的。  
现在孟鹤堂最常宠幸的是一支贝玲妃的眉笔，周九良不懂这些花头，但出于一个老爷们的审美，他对这支闪闪亮亮，透着那么一股子娘气的小物件自然而然的表达了嫌弃。  
孟鹤堂从费了老大劲做好的小鳄鱼零钱包里把这支眉笔掏出来时，即使是在摄像机前，周九良也忍不住撇了嘴，孟鹤堂无视他的嫌弃，对着主持人继续展示自己包里的东西，还一边可可爱爱的说：“小鳄鱼要吃饱。”  
多精致的理由，明明是东西太多了塞的满满当当，但孟鹤堂就是有这个能耐，把理由也找的清新脱俗。  
周九良对他包里那点东西如数家珍，也懒得看他再翻，所以当主持人问到他和孟鹤堂随身物品的区别时，他就随口答道：“我可能就没那么多化妆的东西吧。”  
气的孟鹤堂在摄像机面前拿眼睛去瞪他，语气一如他俩独处时的撒娇：“大哥…我也就那一支眉笔。”  
周九良耸了耸肩，不置可否，他又不是不知道，故意这么说臊他孟哥玩而已。  
孟鹤堂平时是个脾气特好、特温和的老爷们，但周九良偏就喜欢他因为没眉毛这个事着急上火，又无奈又委屈巴巴的样子。  
这也许就是吃饱了撑的吧，周九良心想。

有时候周九良兴头上来了也吵着要给孟鹤堂画眉，孟鹤堂从来也拗不过他，无奈的放弃反抗，由着玩性大发的年轻恋人胡闹。  
周九良正经儿过，但这门手艺对于一个连修眉这个名词都记不住的糙老爷们来说确实有点难，最后也只能不正经了。所以每次，原本温情脉脉的画眉都会演变为俩人气喘吁吁的胡闹大赛。  
断掌劲儿大，所以每次关于胡闹幼稚的比赛肯定都是以孟鹤堂放弃挣扎结束。  
周九良本来叫嚣着要给他孟哥脸上画个王八，但最后还是会认真而笨拙的给他画成个蜡笔小新，然后再肉麻兮兮的端详着孟鹤堂想撞柱自杀的羞赧神色，说他孟哥怎么着都好看，然后享受这个世界上最温柔的拳打脚踢。

结束了采访，孟鹤堂趁着换衣服的功夫就给了周九良一脚：“什么叫我没眉毛就可爱，你这小孩儿什么时候才能不在摄像机前头撅我？”  
周九良嬉皮笑脸，一脸荡漾：“就是可爱。”  
孟鹤堂一脸不解的接受着周九良看似真诚合理的赞美：“那我可真是谢谢你。”

周九良说起他孟哥画眉毛的时候，想起的就是这么些鸡零狗碎，又好笑又傻的事情，但是因为喜欢那个人，所以通通都变成了可爱。


	22. Chapter 22

孟鹤堂今天算是被周九良结结实实的惹急了。

他躺在床上，不禁感叹自己的脾气被周九良惯坏了不少，这点儿小事要是搁在周九良不到二十那会儿都不叫事，现在倒气的他头昏脑涨。  
听着周九良还在客厅弹三弦，孟鹤堂更加气不打一处来，不来哄自己也就算了，冷战也就算了，他竟然还有心思弹三弦，那乐声听起来那叫一个闲适，孟鹤堂抄起个枕头把头埋在里面想要阻隔乐声，气呼呼的趴在床上捯气。  
迷迷糊糊的，孟鹤堂就着这么个别扭的姿势竟然睡了过去，以至于周九良一进卧室门看到的就是这么个光景。周九良一向不善于道歉认错，对于争执，向来是孟鹤堂先放下身段去哄他，或者冷战到最后以孟鹤堂先开口跟他说话告终。  
周九良是故意进卧室出现在孟鹤堂面前的，一般他在孟鹤堂面前晃悠的多了，孟鹤堂就会忍不住跟他说话，他也就乐意顺坡下驴，就着孟鹤堂给的台阶结束冷战。可一进卧室，就看见孟鹤堂趴在床上，脑袋埋在枕头里头，一副要把自己憋死的德行，上衣翻上去露出一截儿又白又细的腰，两个浅浅的腰窝在家居裤子的松紧带处半遮半掩，周九良吞咽了一下，也许今天的争执可以以一种不太一样的方式结束。

孟鹤堂是被臀部传来的奇怪触感惊醒的，他微微挣动了一下，却没能动得了，耳边传来周九良刻意压低的声音，伴随着温热舌尖在耳廓上的舔舐：“孟哥，醒了？”  
周九良的手正在他臀肉上隔着一层内裤布料揉捏着，他手心温度很高，摸在孟鹤堂臀部的动作缓慢又色情，让孟鹤堂产生了一种在被猥亵的错觉。  
“你...你起开。”孟鹤堂又尝试了一下挣扎，可惜周九良半个身子都压在他身上，提醒着孟鹤堂两人之间明显的体型差距。周九良调整了一下姿势，把孟鹤堂控制的更紧，把他耳尖含在口中舔弄，手中动作不停，时不时还故意拂过孟鹤堂的臀缝，好笑的感觉到怀中孟鹤堂忍不住的颤抖。  
孟鹤堂硬了，哪个血气方刚的老爷们儿能受得了这个，他在床单上微微挪动身体，想要纾解身前挺立的欲望，可惜立即就被周九良敏锐的发现了，及时把他翻过身来，制止了他自渎的举动。  
周九良把孟鹤堂的手臂按在他头顶，继续压在孟鹤堂身上四处点火，气的孟鹤堂开口骂他：“小兔崽子又闹什么，撒手。”  
周九良偏不，他今天非常想让孟鹤堂知道，到底谁能在这种事上占领主导。  
他低头咬上了孟鹤堂的脖颈，示威一样的叼住块软肉咬的越来越用力，直到孟鹤堂倒吸凉气抗议，气急败坏的要他放开。  
周九良单手按住孟鹤堂的手臂，轻而易举的制止了孟鹤堂的挣扎，他把孟鹤堂的上衣推到最上，俯身含住孟鹤堂的乳珠，舌尖打着圈的在上面舔弄，时不时改换成轻咬，在听到孟鹤堂压抑不住的闷哼声后，用力吸吮了一下，满意的看着孟鹤堂软了腰，眼睛泛起了水光。  
“孟哥，舒服吗？”周九良又进攻上另一边还未被照顾到的小东西，它已经敏感的挺立了起来。  
孟鹤堂轻喘着，迟迟不回答，他知道周九良在等着他服软，但他偏不，他今天非常想让周九良知道，他也不是一直都很好脾气的。  
周九良持续舔咬着孟鹤堂胸口的硬挺，直到两边都泛起了水光，唾液接触到空气飞快的转凉，孟鹤堂有些耐不住引诱了。  
他挺了挺腰，想要周九良照顾他已经挺立的性器，但仍抿着嘴不作声，虽然他的喘息声已经出卖了他，此刻，他的确已经沉溺于周九良给予他的快感。  
周九良撑起身子来，一手压制着孟鹤堂，另一手在孟鹤堂流畅的腰线上抚摸，他似乎一点也不急，虽然他的胯下也已经挺立了起来，此刻正叫嚣着占有身下的人，但周九良就是故意慢着动作，手顺着孟鹤堂背脊线的纹身往下抚摸，在他臀部流连。  
“你到底做不做？”孟鹤堂喘息着，他有些耐不住，扭摆着臀，迎合周九良的抚摸，但仍逞着强不肯松口。周九良歪着头，手指拂过孟鹤堂的性器，在听到孟鹤堂压抑不住的闷哼后，故意又把手指收回来，看着孟鹤堂在床上止不住的挣扎扭动：“您想要，就求求我。”  
孟鹤堂抬腿给了他一脚，蹬在他大腿上：“我求你奶奶个孙子，不做起开。”周九良也不恼，继续在孟鹤堂臀后抚摸，灵活的手指恶意在敏感的臀缝处画着圈，时不时揉过孟鹤堂的尾椎骨，俯下身子去继续亲吻孟鹤堂的脖颈，嗓音低沉：“求我。”  
他的手指已触碰到了孟鹤堂此刻正敏感翕合的后穴，在那隐秘的入口处轻轻揉按，浅浅的刺入又拔出，将手上沾上的液体全数蹭在孟鹤堂屁股上。  
孟鹤堂眼眶都红了，后穴在周九良的撩拨下愈发空虚，身体想要迎接什么进来搅弄一番，他忍不住轻声呻吟起来。  
可就现在这个状况来说，周九良还是说什么都不给，就等着孟鹤堂求他，孟鹤堂还是死撑着不服软，两人都硬的发疼，暗暗较劲谁也不服谁。  
“呜……周九良你混蛋你……”孟鹤堂第无数次试图挣扎无果，声音带上了哭腔。身体里的渴望几乎要让他开口求饶，后穴湿的一塌糊涂，可周九良的手指却吝啬的不肯插进去超过一个指节，他前段溢出来的清液已经打湿了内裤，在布料上洇出一个浅浅的印子。  
孟鹤堂在周九良身下扭动着，越来越委屈，眼泪说流就流了出来，他抽泣着，偏过头恶狠狠的在周九良的手臂上留下一个牙印：“你…你就知道欺负人……”  
周九良也没好过到哪去，他承认自己刚才倔的过了头，现在有点后悔，看着孟鹤堂哭的惨兮兮的样子，心中欲火更盛。  
最终还是欲念战胜了理智，他叹了口气，松开了孟鹤堂，一把扯下了他的内裤，大手包裹住他的性器开始撸动。  
“嗯……啊…快点…”孟鹤堂立刻抱住了他，一边抽泣一边呻吟着，渴望着周九良给他更多。周九良忍无可忍，加快速度伺候着他的性器，一边捏住他的下巴恶狠狠的亲上了他的嘴唇。  
周九良发狠的舔咬着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，攫取他口腔中的津液，舌头强势的在他口中翻搅，把孟鹤堂所有的呻吟堵在喉中。涎水来不及咽下，混着孟鹤堂不要钱似的往外流的眼泪，顺着喉结脖颈流到床上，弄脏了已经皱巴巴的床单。

周九良的手指就着湿滑的前液在孟鹤堂性器的前端来回拨弄着，过载的快感让孟鹤堂喘的快要断气，他无意识的一声声叫着周九良的名字，红着眼眶的可怜样子让周九良不禁手上动作一重，刺激的孟鹤堂直接射了出来。  
孟鹤堂两眼放着空，张着嘴露出半截儿粉色的舌头，浑身无力的瘫在周九良身下大口喘息着，欲求不满的时间太长，而一口气涌入的快感又太多，他还没有缓过来。  
周九良蛮横的分开了他无力的双腿，问他：“舒服了？”又泄愤似的照着孟鹤堂的屁股打了一巴掌，打的臀肉震颤，登时红了一片。孟鹤堂痛叫出了声，又开始抽噎，拼命地要把腿合上，颇有点翻脸不认人的意思：“你…你不许进来……呜…我不要了…”  
周九良气结，又照着他屁股来了一巴掌：“晚了，刚才不求我进来，现在让你求我出去。”  
说着施了力道，十指在孟鹤堂臀肉上嵌入，托着他的屁股，强势的挤进他两腿之间，露出臀缝间那处正流着水的小穴，也不管扩张的到不到位，对准了就捅了进去。  
其实是不痛的，孟鹤堂和他早就不知道做过多少次了，那处地方食髓知味，已经适应了周九良的尺寸，在周九良插进来的时候就迫不及待的纠缠了上去。  
周九良满足的喟叹了一声，孟鹤堂的秘处仍旧高热紧致，层层叠叠的嫩肉包裹着他的家伙，让他忍不住呻吟出声，掐住孟鹤堂的腰就用力顶弄起来。  
“啊！嗯…嗯呜……你混蛋…”孟鹤堂毫无还手之力，他其实也渴望多时了，周九良甫一插进来他就忍不住叫出了声，终于被填满的感觉让他无比舒爽，尽管被插到娇喘连连，但他还是嘴硬着不饶人。  
“你才是个小混蛋。”周九良托住孟鹤堂的后腰，狠狠地把他往自己胯下送了一下，性器进入到一个不可思议的深度，他喘了两声，俯下身去舔掉孟鹤堂流出来的眼泪：“都爽哭了，还要骂我？”  
孟鹤堂随着周九良的动作拔高了呻吟声，他马上咬住了自己的下嘴唇，竭力抑制自己的浪叫，下身却非常配合的大开着门户，随着周九良的抽插有节律的收缩着。  
周九良加快了抽插的速度，大手恶意的搓弄着孟鹤堂的尾椎骨，多次交合得出的结论，孟鹤堂那里很敏感，果不其然，他一下绷直了腰，发出一声闷哼，后穴剧烈的收缩了一下。  
周九良深呼吸了一下，他差点被孟鹤堂夹交代了，他停了动作，俯身舔吻孟鹤堂的耳朵，在他耳边吹着气：“不舒服吗？”  
孟鹤堂轻哼了一声，别过头去躲避周九良的嘴唇，虽然正淌着水一下下收缩着的后穴让他的拒绝非常没有说服力，但他还是尽力控制住声音的颤抖：“不舒服。”  
周九良又往里送了两下，力度之大像是要把两个囊袋也送进去，他好笑的看着身下的小骗子仰起脖子，从紧咬的齿间溢出声呻吟，追问道：“这样呢？”  
孟鹤堂看着他的眼睛，终于主动凑上去要与周九良接吻，嘟嘟囔囔的：“要做就...快点。”周九良却躲过了他的嘴唇，撑起了身子，双手掐紧了他的腰，下身继续动作了起来，两人皮肉相触的声音以及穴口处随着抽插发出的水声回响在房间里，周九良恶趣味的腾出只手捏上了孟鹤堂的脸：“我就不亲你。”  
孟鹤堂被他抽插的动作带的一晃一晃的，他不再抑制自己呻吟的声音：“嗯...快点...再...再深......”他伸出手拉住了周九良的手臂，撒娇一样的晃了晃，微微抬起头，示意周九良，他想要个亲吻。  
周九良权当没看见，一手又握住了孟鹤堂在两人之间随着交合动作颤颤巍巍的性器，缓慢撸动，孟鹤堂被突如其来的快感刺激的扬起了头，周九良喘着气，随着身下动作的节奏帮孟鹤堂手淫着，不多时，孟鹤堂就又达到了高潮。  
周九良粗喘了两声，高潮以后的孟鹤堂像块快要融化了的巧克力，又软又甜，他抬起腿来环在了周九良的腰上，磨磨蹭蹭的收紧了后穴：“射进来……”  
周九良不再忍耐了，他托住孟鹤堂的臀部，就着他高潮后收紧的穴狠命抽插了几下，射在了里面。  
孟鹤堂瘫在床上，大口喘息着，红透了的脸彰显着没有消退的情欲，他动了一下腰，感觉到后穴里粘腻的精液在缓缓地往外流着，他气不打一处来，拍了一把旁边的周九良：“润滑也不做，套也不带，丧不丧良心？”  
周九良坐了起来，看着孟鹤堂一语不发，孟鹤堂看他这倔样子，忍着腰酸扑上去揪住了他的耳朵：“操都操了，你还要跟我生气，嗯？”  
周九良利落的制住了孟鹤堂，让他坐在了自己大腿上，他拍了一把孟鹤堂的屁股，又上手把臀肉往两边掰了掰，让穴口露了出来，孟鹤堂感觉那个羞人的地方的液体流的更欢了。  
“没操够。”周九良啮咬着孟鹤堂的锁骨，轻而易举的又往穴口里塞了两根手指，孟鹤堂开始挣扎，却被周九良轻而易举的找到敏感点开始戳刺，他语不成句，却又开始逞强：“嗯...啊嗯...什么德行你是...”  
周九良在他脖颈上吸吮出一个印子，手指在他穴内屈起又轻轻抠挖：“您就不能说句软话？”孟鹤堂一听气又上来了，他还没兴师问罪呢，周九良却又得寸进尺起来了，他两条长腿开始挣动，忍着快感开始骂街：“好家伙...嗯...你也不怕风大...闪了舌头...”  
算了，周九良轻叹了口气，现在这个状况，只有身体力行才能解决。他手下用力，把孟鹤堂按在了床上，摆成个羞耻的跪姿，一边把他按住，一边故意在他耳边说话臊他：“您可跪好了。”  
孟鹤堂脑袋埋在枕头里，使劲回头去看周九良，其实也不用回头，屁股上传来硬热的触感，孟鹤堂知道，周九良的性器又抵在了他的穴口，蓄势待发。  
周九良一手按在他的腰上，强迫他把腰塌下去，臀部高高翘起，重新硬挺起来的性器抵着还在往外流着上一轮射进去的精液的小嘴就强硬的一寸一寸楔了进去。  
他们两个平时很少用后入式，因为孟鹤堂腰不好，跪久了会疼。孟鹤堂一边感受着后穴被一点点破开的刺激，一边暗自委屈着，周九良这个小混蛋这次一点也不体恤他，连着做两次不说，还用这个体位。  
周九良察觉到孟鹤堂在走神，不满的往前顶了一下，一下把尺寸可观的性器整个塞了进去：“走神？”孟鹤堂忍不住闷哼了一声，挣扎着想要往前逃，这个体位进入的太深了，后穴被塞的满满当当，情欲又被挑起，他有些难耐。  
周九良双手把住身下人的胯部，一把把他捞了回来，也不等孟鹤堂适应，就开始大开大合的操干起来，一边做一边恶意的打着孟鹤堂的屁股，把他打得禁不住歪了过去，又上手把他扶正：“跪好了。”  
孟鹤堂忍不住的呻吟起来，双手无力的伏在床上，周九良操狠了就抓住床单：“嗯...你...你慢点...难受...”周九良狠狠的干着不停收缩的穴，手伸到孟鹤堂胸前，揉捏被冷落了许久的两点红豆：“哪儿难受？我看您叫的挺欢的。”  
孟鹤堂又羞耻又委屈，他说的明明是真话，他的腰已经在泛酸了，随着周九良抽插的动作一下一下隐隐作痛；可是舒服也是真的，被完全填满的快感让他禁不住配合着周九良的动作，抬高了屁股老老实实挨操，媚叫声像是被打开了开关，不停地从他嘴中逸出。   
周九良一刻不停，像是装了马达一样狠狠操干着不知餍足的小穴，直到听到孟鹤堂的呻吟带上了哭腔：“啊嗯...不要了...真的...嗯...九良...”孟鹤堂的眼泪随着交合的动作掉了下来，砸在一塌糊涂的床单上，他一边抽泣一边哭喘着：“疼...九良...不要了...”  
周九良还是有点良心的，他立马停了下来，有点紧张的揉了揉孟鹤堂的腰：“腰疼了？”孟鹤堂委委屈屈的点了点头，控制不住的打了个哭嗝：“疼...”  
周九良把他翻过身来，还没来得及抽出的性器就这么在穴里磨了一圈，带来的快感让孟鹤堂止不住的又呻吟了一声，带着点鼻音，听起来有点惨。周九良让他平躺在床上，上手轻轻揉捏着他的腰，轻声哄着他：“不做了好不好？”说着就要退出来。  
孟鹤堂却摇了摇头，他眼圈红红的，手指抚在了周九良的的手上：“不好...”周九良以为他是不忍心让自己做到一半硬生生停下，毕竟还埋在他穴里的性器依旧坚硬滚烫着，他上手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸，帮他擦掉了乱七八糟的泪痕：“没关系的，不做了。”  
孟鹤堂猛地收缩了一下后穴，让周九良没忍住哼了一声，他有些责怪的看向孟鹤堂：“你干嘛？”孟鹤堂仍含着泪，但眼里的欲求不满昭然若揭，他把腿张得更大了些，动了动屁股：“继续...”  
这个妖精，周九良暗骂了一声，扶住了他的双腿，往前挺动了一下，如期的听到了孟鹤堂一声诱人的呻吟，周九良摩挲着小妖精白皙的大腿，不怀好意的勾起了嘴角：“求求我。”  
孟鹤堂彻底服了软，后穴里的东西烫的他难受极了，他想要扭摆腰肢主动去套弄那个一动不动的巨物，但又苦于腰疼，只好向周九良妥协：“求你了。”周九良俯下身来，在孟鹤堂耳边轻声引诱：“求人的时候，态度要好点儿。”  
孟鹤堂难耐的发出两声鼻音，环住周九良的脖颈主动献吻：“求你了嘛...操我...”  
周九良躲开了，但身下开始动作起来，硬挺轻车熟路的蹭过孟鹤堂的敏感点：“我说了，不亲你。”  
孟鹤堂又沉浸在了灭顶的快感里，周九良护着他的腰，不停地抽插着，虽不复之前的激烈，却次次顶在敏感点上，穴口流出的液体在动作间不停滴落，又随着性器的挺入重新回到泛着水光的小穴里。孟鹤堂止不住的抽噎着，手指胡乱的在周九良手臂上抚摸着：“九良...嗯...”  
周九良凑近了些，气息紊乱，动作间，他亲了亲孟鹤堂的耳朵：“嗯？”孟鹤堂看起来神志并不是很清醒的样子，他半阖着双目，张着嘴随着周九良的动作大口喘息，红透了的脸颊很是可爱，他看着周九良的眼睛，从呻吟中挤出几个字：“我爱你...”  
周九良终于低下头吻上了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，只是浅尝辄止的一下轻吻，下身却默默的加快了速度，手指在孟鹤堂的尾椎骨处细细抚摸，孟鹤堂的呻吟声随之变了调，上挑的尾音带着十足十的勾引意味：“啊嗯...九良...求你了...射在里面...”  
周九良遂了他的愿，在察觉到孟鹤堂因为敏感点不断被触碰达到高潮以后，用力挺动了几下，紧紧拥着他射在了甬道深处。

做完后，两人躺在床上平复着呼吸，孟鹤堂浑身没劲儿，但还是攀着周九良的手臂，半撑起身子来，软绵绵的威胁着周九良：“亲我，再不亲就永远别亲了。”因为刚哭过，他带着鼻音的声音反而让这句算不上威胁的威胁听起来更像是撒娇。  
周九良把他拥进了怀里，抬起了他的下巴，亲了上去，这个吻要温柔缠绵的多，孟鹤堂伸出舌头挑逗着他深入，在唇齿交缠的间隙伸手环住了他的脖颈：“你说你错了。”周九良低垂着眼帘，在他下巴上轻轻啃咬了一下：“我错了。”孟鹤堂得意的拱进他的怀里：“知道错了就行，我原谅你了。”  
周九良笑了笑，揉乱了孟鹤堂的头发：“以后不闹了。”随后，他又补充了一句：“嗯...我也爱你。”


	23. Chapter 23

请点  
←previous chapter


End file.
